Fortunate cats
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Upon arriving at the lake, the clans have a new set of challenges to over come, will the clans defy the code to keep themselves together or stick to their loyalties and watch the clans fall apart as they challenge each other for possesion of a sort. Warriors belong to their original owners. Continuation to Lucky Seven.
1. Prologue

Allegiances:

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Firestar (Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt)

**Deputy:** Graystripe (Long haired gray tom)

**Medicine cat:** Cinderpelt (Dark Gray She-cat)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Dustpelt (Dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm (Pale ginger She-cat)

Cloudtail (Long haired white tom)

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Swiftwind: (Black and white tom covered in scars)

Brackenfur (Golden brown tabby tom)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Thornclaw (Golden brown tabby tom)

Brightheart (White She-cat with ginger splotches)

Brambleclaw (Dark brown Tabby tom)

Ashfur (Pale gray tom with darker flecks with a blonde growth on his head)

Rainwhisker (Dark gray tom)

Sootfur (Light gay tom)

Sorreltail (Calico she-cat)

**Apprentices: **(Cats six moons an older training to be warriors)

Squirrelpaw (Dark ginger She-cat with one white paw)

Leafpaw (Light brown tabby She-cat)

Whitepaw (Long haired white she-cat)

Spiderpaw (Black and brown tom with long legs)

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud (pale gray she-cat with darker flecks)

Birchkit (Light brown tabby tom)

**Elders: **(Former warriors and queens now retired)

Frostfur (Beautiful white She-cat)

Goldenflower (Pale ginger she-cat)

Longtail (Pale tabby tom retired early due to failing sight)

Mousefur (Small dusky brown she-cat)

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Blackstar (White tom with Jet black paws, ears and tail)

**Deputy: **Russetfur (Dark ginger She-cat)

**Medicine cat:** Littlecloud (Undersized tabby tom)

**Warriors:**

Oakfur (Small brown tom)

Cedarheart (Dark gray tom)

Rowanclaw (Ginger tom)

Apprentice: Talonpaw

Tawnypelt (Pale she-cat with gray splotches)

**Apprentices:**

Talonpaw (Pale tom with gray and ginger splotches)

**Queens:**

Tallpoppy: Long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Applekit (Molted brown she-cat)

Toadkit (Dark brown tom)

Marshkit (Molted brown tom)

**Elders:**

Runningnose (Small gray and white tom, formally the medicine cat)

Boulder (Skinny gray tom)

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Tallstar (Elderly black and white tom with a long tail)

**Deputy:** Mudclaw (Molted brown tabby tom)

**Medicine cat:** Barkface (Short-tailed brown tom)

**Warriors:**

Tornear (Brown Tabby tom)

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Webfoot (Dark Gray tabby tom)

Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Onewhisker (Brown Tabby tom)

Crowfeather (Dark gray almost black tom)

Ashfoot (Gray She-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw (Light brown tabby tom)

Weaselpaw (Lithe Ginger tom with white paws)

**Queens:**

Whitetail (Small white She-cat)

**Elders:**

Morningflower (Calico she-cat)

Rushtail (Light brown tom)

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Leopardstar (Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat)

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot (gray almost light blue she-cat)

**Medicine cat:** Mothwing (Dappled golden she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw (Smoky black tom)

Apprentice: Volepaw

Heavystep (Thick set tabby tom)

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Hawkfrost (Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly)

Swallowtail (Dark brown tabby she-cat)

Littlefoot (Light brown tom with one white paw)

**Apprentices:**

Volepaw (Small brown tabby tom)

Stonepaw (Gray tom)

Judith (Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws)

**Queens:**

Mosspelt (Tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest fur)

Willowkit (Pale gray tabby she-cat)

Dawnflower (Very pale gray she-cat)

Tumblekit (Black she-cat)

Minnowkit (Dappled Gray and white she-cat)

Pebblekit (Molted gray tom)

**Elders:**

Ivytail (Brown Tabby she-cat)

**Cats outside the clans:**

Smoky (Muscular gray and white tom that lives in a barn near the horse place)

Daisy (She-cat with long creamy fur that lives with Smoky)

Floss (Small gray and white she-cat that lives with Smoky and Daisy)

**Other animals:**

Midnight: A star gazing badger that lives near the sea.

It was high above in Starclan as the cats were looking down as they were deciding on what they should do next, the traveling cats have arrived but not without loss. Many cats either decided to stay behind to die or come across on the very hazardous journey. Those that did make it were rewarded with an entire lake to themselves. But a storm as brewing as they knew one cat was up to no good.

"So we made some pretty good choices." Bluestar mewed as she knew the cats were dependable enough to get the job done. The others nodded in her approval. Crookedstar padded over next.

"We sent four cats to find the lake and they did but three more came along with them. Sure we suffered some losses but in the end of the day, you can't have your job done perfectly without some form of sacrifice." Stonefur padded up next.

"Whether the sacrifice you make is either physical or mental, it has to be done." Stonefur responded as they knew Riverclan was the least affected but they lost out the most.

"But there is still more challenges for the clans that lie ahead." Bluestar began. The other cats turned their heads wondering what she was talking about. "In this new territory, loyalties will be on the rise since the clans will be scrambling to claim as much territory as they could. The leader of Windclan has been dying slowly as the clan continues to take chunks of his trust out of his rotting corpse. Riverclan is also falling apart not knowing that has been happening but there is one cat who is willing to go out of his way to split clans into smaller groups if he could. Shadowclan and Thunderclan must decide whether or not they are willing to help the clans stay together or let Windclan and Riverclan choose their own future." The other cats nodded as they wanted to figure out who she was talking about.

"What are you trying to say? Stonefur mewed worried that Bluestar was going to set up a crisis for the clans to sort themselves out. Bluestar dipped her head as she turned to the two Riverclan cats as she began to explain.

"When Windclan's leader dies, two warriors whom he prized so much will be fighting for the spot of leader. The first of which is his deputy and the other is a loyal warrior of his." Bluestar began soon Deadfoot padded in as he wanted to add in what he was hearing.

"Those two cats are Onewhisker and Mudclaw." Deadfoot mewed, the other cats turned to him as he continued to speak. "Tallstar made Mudclaw the deputy against everyone else's opinion; I support the fact that my good friend Onewhisker should have been the deputy instead of Mudclaw. Mudclaw's stubbornness and lack of responsibility is his biggest weakness. Onewhisker while a bit shallow has the kindness to keep his clan together if he stops sneaking out and trying to flirt with the kittypets."

"So he wants to follow in Tallstar's paw-steps that is?" Stonefur asked as he was wondering what he was going to say about what he was talking about. Deadfoot nodded yes but he had faith that Onewhisker would still come out to being a good leader like Tallstar. Deadfoot continued:

"And concerning about the second part where Riverclan is falling apart is something I remained worried about. There is a cat that Crowfeather has been growing close to since he had participated on the journey with him. And it's not Feathertail." Deadfoot mewed, he knew who it was.

"So who's the cat that is letting Riverclan fall into ruin?" Bluestar asked. Deadfoot looked on as he was staring into space as he soon figured out who it was.

"Hawkfrost." Deadfoot muttered, they knew they had to keep a close eye on the clans for the next few moons to figure out if what they were saying was correct.

"Blood will spill blood and the lake will run red." Crookedstar mewed about what Deadfoot meant Bluestar finally pieced together what was going to happen, there was going to be a war between the clans over the new territory but Bluestar had another question to ask about the remaining obstacles.

"What other problems will the clans face?" Bluestar mewed. Stonefur turned to her as he had the answer.

"Leafbare will be here early this time around and there will be less prey compared to the forest territory so the clans better learn to hunker down and wait it out. Stonefur mewed. Bluestar knew an early leafbare would mean disaster. Loyalties will be divided and early frost meant that the blood of cats would be spilled into the lake.

**[A/N]: This is a continuation of the Lucky Seven story as the clans are settling into the lake territories after picking up and moving to the lake from the forest I kind of wanted to do this since I'm willing to see where the story will take. I kind of wanted to continue with this slight AU story where Crowfeather isn't that much of a jerk yet does have some issues. I wonder how much I can change from the actual stories while still retelling the events that actually did happen. I think I want these events to be pieced together to when it continues onto Juniperfrost's arc and eventually Tawnyfoot's innocence.**

**Also this will be part of three books while Lucky Seven was Midnight, Moonrise and Dawn, this new story will be telling the events of Starlight, Twilight, and Sunset. This will also have Moonkitti references in it but just less of them I think.**

**Also I would want to fufill FreeEcho's wish and make Crowfeather and Leafpaw hook up in the story. I was hinting at it and they have a conversation together and I really want to expand on this. Anyways the next chapter will be coming very soon as I hope to get to at least 25 reviews as soon as possible. I hope to see you then.**


	2. Settling in

The weary travelers padded down to the lake as were exhausted. They knew they could use the rest so they could begin to establish their boundaries and where there camps were going to be. Mistyfoot and Russetfur went first to patrol around the vast expanse of the lake to find where they were. Firestar soon padded over to Brambleclaw as he was organizing several hunting parties and gathers to find supplies to house the elders and the queens with their kits in.

"Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Longtail need your help building a temporary shelter for the queens and elders to rest in." Firestar mewed. Brambleclaw grumbled as he was tired himself but he went along to help construct a warm shelter for the cats to rest in. Leafpaw was lapping up some of lake's water as she craved something to drink, the water was like a narcotic to her as she continued to lap it up but soon a voice called over to her.

"Leafpaw can I talk to you for a moment?" The voice called out to her. Leafpaw's head turned as water was dripping from her chin; she looked at who was calling her. It was Crowfeather.

"Oh Crowfeather, I wasn't expecting you." Leafpaw mewed to the almost pitch black cat. Crowfeather slowly padded up to her cautiously as Leafpaw laid down by the lake's shore. Crowfeather laid beside her.

"So Leafpaw, what made you decide that you wanted to be a medicine cat?" Crowfeather asked. Leafpaw soon turned her head seeing how the cat wanted to see what he was talking about, she soon spoke:

"I chose it because Sandstorm pressured me into it; I wanted to become a warrior not to fight but to see how other cats feel about themselves. I am really not a fighter at heart." Leafpaw mewed as she was resting right by the warrior. She rolled over onto her back to cover herself in the red clay that made up the shoreline of the lake.

"You seem to have a soft side to you, much like Feathertail. It still pains me and Littlefoot to see her die like that. I mean Littlefoot's got Judith by his side now and I feel lonely because of it." Crowfeather sighed as he was certain that he had a cat he can talk to for whenever he had a problem.

"I mean all cats should have a soft side to them, on the outside you seem that you are like a thorn bush but on the inside of that bush there is a flower waiting as it shows that we all have something other than pure bitterness." Leafpaw responded. She soon rolled herself more into the red clay as she wanted to get it all over her body. "If you feel lonely or trapped, come to me and we can talk about it, talking to another cat regardless of clan or status is much better than bottling up your feelings or taking it out on another cat." Crowfeather rested his head on Leafpaw.

"You seem so certain, you sure?" Crowfeather mewed as he though Leafpaw knew everything about him.

"I'm not Crowfeather." Leafpaw laughed, but her laughter quickly subsided as she continued. "But that's all I know. I wish I could spend time with you other than being in the medicine cat's den with Cinderpelt barking orders into my ear."

"Yeah I wish we had freedom to make our own decisions and not have Starclan depict our every move." Crowfeather sighed into Leafpaw's fur. Suddenly the two cats were splashed with the water of the lake Crowfeather looked up to see two cats chase each other through the water as they were chatting and laughing behind them as it was part of a game.

"You think you can make a splash behind me to get those cats attention?" Judith squealed as she was happily splashing into the water as a bigger cat chased her behind laughing as well.

"You think a true warrior would use the lake as some form of escape, you haven't seen the last of me!" Littlefoot bounded after Judith as he knocked her into the water playfully nibbling at the she-cats neck. Judith was laughing in happiness. Crowfeather got up as his body tensed up as he was ready for play.

"Hey Littlefoot got room for another warrior?" Crowfeather soon leaped into the lake as he wanted to play fight with him. Leafpaw soon leaped in after him as they all began to attack each other in the silliest way possible. Firestar saw this as he knew that some cats were getting along with others. Soon the patrols reported back with Mistyfoot and Russetfur coming back.

"There is very little happening in this area so I assume it's safe to rest here." Mistyfoot reported saying that the area is relatively safe. They knew they got to get their strength back up if they were going to get a paw hold on this new lake territory.

"Okay then we rest here but first thing tomorrow, we start looking for what we need if the clans are going to begin thriving again." Firestar announced as they began to settle down, it took all day to get down to the shore of the lake and now with the sun dropping, there wasn't much to do either. One by one, the cats soon began to fall asleep with a select few taking up watch in case something was going to attack the group. Crowfeather and Leafpaw were among those that decided to stay awake. They were busy looking at the stars as they were discussing on what the symbols in the sky meant.

"You see that big cat to the left, that's the lion from Lionclan that fended off the bear that tried to kill Leopardclan's leader. And over to the far right is a Windclan kit that fought against a scorpion that was going to harm his mother, he became a legend for such a heroic act." Crowfeather purred as he was telling Leafpaw what the shapes in the stars meant. Soon Leafpaw turned as she was looking at one of symbols in the sky.

"Isn't that Finchstar of Thunderclan who hunted down a snake that was eating the mice and poisoning his warriors?" Leafpaw mewed as she was looking at the stars. Crowfeather nodded as he soon rested his head on Leafpaw, the two cats soon fell asleep as they knew they had each other to rely on if something went wrong.

The next morning cats were beginning to get assigned to decide who was going to go on patrol to find their new territories and their camps. Firestar decided to gather the cats as he an announcement to make. It was an important announcement.

"Squirrelpaw, come forth at once." Firestar requested. The dark ginger she-cat did so. Firestar cleared his voice before he began. "Squirrelpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it costs you your life?" Firestar began as everyone else watched. Squirrelpaw was excited about this as she soon responded.

"I do." Squirrelpaw responded. Firestar soon looked down at his kit as he was ready to name her.

"Starclan has spoken and accepts this request, your new warrior name will be Squirrelflight. You show your bravery and courageousness to keep the cats traveling to Midnight together even in the most dangerous situations. But you will be given a special task of helping the prophecy cats walk around the lake and search out for their new camps. The medicine cats need to find the Moonstone and everyone else will gather herbs and fresh kill to sustain ourselves before we get too comfortable being together as one." Firestar mewed, he soon leaped down as he padded back.

Soon the prophecy cats gathered what remained of them since they were given a special task, finding the new camps, the four cats gathered at the farthest point from the group.

"We were listening in on that, congrats Squirrelflight." Tawnypelt mewed with excitement. Squirrelflight felt proud as Mistyfoot padded off.

"I will be taking part in this group since Feathertail and Stormfur are nowhere to be seen. Since I'm the deputy, I will be in charge." Mistyfoot soon responded. Littlefoot and Judith bounded to her sides.

"I came along on this journey too so I can qualify?" Littlefoot asked. Mistyfoot nodded in approval. "I'm taking Judith with me since I would want her to get familiar with the land. Plus I want to teach her how to swim." Mistyfoot looked over as she smiled.

"All right my little warrior, you can take her along with us but keep a close eye on her, she's still pretty small. I think once we settle in, it won't be another half a moon before she becomes an apprentice, maybe less." Mistyfoot giggled before licking Littlefoot between his ears.

"I promise." Littlefoot responded, soon the seven cats took off as they were ready to explore the territory on their own. The medicine cats soon gathered together as they wanted to figure out one thing.

"Where in starclan wants us to find another moonstone?" Barkface snorted. "This task would seem harder than it looks if we do have a connection to Starclan, where should it be?" Cinderpelt stepped forward.

"We better find it fast since our half-moon meeting is coming up very soon." Cinderpelt mewed as she stated that they had to act fast or lose the favor of Starclan all together, they were worried they wouldn't follow them to the lake but what they found out they have already came.

"Well we should be setting out ourselves if we are going to find a new spot to connect with Starclan." Barkface responded as he turned and began the journey, Cinderpelt padded away but Leafpaw couldn't take her eyes off of Crowfeather as he departed with the other group as they were going to look for the new camp locations. Cinderpelt padded back as she nudged Leafpaw to follow here. But Leafpaw knew she couldn't take her mind off of a certain tom cat, Crowfeather.

**[A/N]: So the cats have arrived at the lake and are now beginning to organize into groups on finding the essential places such as the camps, territories, gathering place and the "Moonstone" to call theirs. Find out in the next chapter on what they discover on their journey as they find all of these places.**

**Squirrelflight has been made a warrior, she only grew a centimeter while her tail takes care of the rest and Leafpaw and Crowfeather get some bonding time as they spend their time together. Now they have split into two separate groups as they go hunting for these spots. See you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Where's our camp

The seven cats took off in a random direction as Mistyfoot was leading the way; the others were trailing behind her as they were getting familiar with the land. They soon padded along the fence that was housing several creatures larger than the cats themselves, Soon a Twoleg kit was riding on the horses as it was trying to find its balance, the cats were busy talking about who gets what territory when they make their camps.

"I feel like the camps should be on the border of very large landmarks that we find, and the streams should act as our borders. We already know Riverclan doesn't need much territory since they only eat fish most of the time." Squirrelflight purred with amusement. Mistyfoot turned at her looking at the dark ginger she-cat.

"We don't eat fish entirely." Mistyfoot retorted about what Squirrelflight had said. Crowfeather joined in discussing his own clan needs.

"My clan needs the most amount of land if we're going to hunt on it. We do eat rabbits and rabbits are pretty fast now that we know it." Crowfeather was placing the stakes for his clans needs when Brambleclaw decided to break it up.

"Knock it off you three, we still haven't found where we can call ourselves a camp yet!" Brambleclaw shouted as the cats soon stopped arguing. Littlefoot was distraught as he was covering his ears with his paws. Once that was over, he turned to Brambleclaw,

"Okay okay, cool your fur down." Littlefoot mewed to Brambleclaw as he didn't appreciate his shouting. Soon a loud horn was sounded as the seven cats turned to see what it was a strange type of monster running on its own thunder path, the first monster that passed had Omaha Orange and Pullman Green (Almost black) fur, followed by another one right behind it with the same fur color only this one had a shorter nose, they looked like they were pulling something, four small metal body parts came passed colored in green, red and brown soon the next three appeared as they were colored in various shades of blue as they were carrying large pieces of trees, the next three parts came as they were all blue carrying pulverized trees. Two more parts appeared as they were larger than the ones they saw earlier colored in bright green and red followed by the tail which was one twoleg shelter as it had multiple windows as it was carrying something, the cats watched in awe as the monster slipped out of their sights.

"What in the name of Starclan was that?" Tawnypelt mewed never seeing this monster before. The cats knew they shouldn't focus on finding out what the monster was as much as looking for their camp.

"We should keep moving, it's not too far from the bridge." Mistyfoot mewed, they soon bounded off the bridge as they realized there was a stream flowing right underneath. They decided to follow the stream as they see a fork in it as the two streams split off. Mistyfoot was relieved as she soon made the announcement. "We can all go home now because we have found our territory!" Brambleclaw wasn't so sure as they have only found their territory, Tawnypelt stepped up to her.

"But we still need to find ours." Tawnypelt mewed. Mistyfoot nodded as she began to lead the way. She drove a stick she found into the ground and rubbed her scent all over it as it was a sign they have found their territory. They soon left from there.

They soon proceeded north along the lakeside as they were looking for what seems to be their territory next. Soon Squirrelflight heard something as she puts the rest of the group on high alert.

"Shh we must hide something is coming." Squirrelflight warn them, they soon dashed to the bushes nearby as Squirrelflight's green eyes looked out as she was picking up the sounds coming from nearby.

"Well joey, it seems that we won't be able to travel on the lake until next summer, the water is getting too cold." A twoleg told him, he soon helped him haul their boat onto the trailer to be put away into storage.

"You said it, winter might be coming early." The other twoleg responded. Squirrelflight looked out as she saw the boat wondering what it was soon the twolegs left as they drove off. Soon Squirrelflight spotted something.

"A half bridge, what it doing here?" Squirrelflight wondered, she soon waved her tail signaling for the all clear, the others followed her.

They soon began making their way through the boggy pine forest as it was getting close to a scent they didn't want to smell. Soon they realized where they were going. Tawnypelt soon splits off to investigate as Brambleclaw's nose scrunched up.

"Kittypets." Brambleclaw hissed. He soon raised his tail to the others to follow him with caution, the cats soon began to slowly make their way across the swamp. Soon they came across a cottage as it came into their view. Squirrelflight headed out herself but Brambleclaw wasn't getting to comfortable with her going out too far. "Squirrelflight get back over here!" Brambleclaw left the safety of the bushes as he went to go retrieve her but she soon spotted a bundle of herbs that was familiar to her. She soon began to gather it up.

"We found Catmint." Squirrelflight mewed as she gathered the herb. Brambleclaw watched making sure she didn't get attacked. Back in the bushes, Tawnypelt came back as she was excited.

"I found Shadowclan's new camp, I drove a stick in it and rubbed my scent on it."

"Okay good." Crowfeather mewed. Soon there was hissing being called out as Brambleclaw ans Squirrelflight were being questioned by a couple of kitty-pets soon they turned and ran the kitty pets seeing them flee fail to give chase, they run carrying the catmint with them.

"What did you do?" Tawnypelt hissed at Squirrelflight.

"I found catmint and decided to gather it up." Squirrelflight mewed as they got to a safe distance from the cottage, Tawnypelt began to sniff around as she smelled the scent of twolegs being through here, very recently too.

"Twolegs but I don't see them but they have been through here." Tawnypelt mewed, they soon kept going knowing they had more camps to find as they knew they needed to see where the other clans were going to settle.

Soon the cats came across a stream. Brambleclaw began to sniff what it was as he soon took a few steps in, the water came to as high as his underbelly. The other cats watched wondering if it was safe to cross. Brambleclaw soon turned his head.

"This stream isn't that deep. It's easy, you can just walk across." Brambleclaw mewed, soon the cats began to walk across as the water wasn't that deep. Squirrelflight and Judith soon decided to cross but Squirrelflight was too short for this and Judith at this age was paddling across. Littlefoot soon turned as he went back into the stream to rescue both cats. He grabbed squirrelflight by her scruff and he let Judith cling onto him as he carried them both ashore, the cats were amazed.

"Those cats looked like they were in trouble; I decided to help them out." Littlefoot mewed as he stated that he wasn't leaving a single cat behind.

"Nice job back there." Crowfeather gave him a compliment. Littlefoot shook the water off of his pelt. They knew they had to keep going.

The cats were padding through a hardwood forest as they were looking for the future camp for Thunderclan. The area was dense enough as the cats to see clearly without the light but the lack of light meant that the forest wasn't entirely visible. The cats padded slowly along as they knew that a hidden trap can lay by an unsuspecting animal. Squirrelflight was padding along the darkened forest floor as she was having trouble navigating, she soon felt a sudden drop as she plummeted down to the bottom, she screeched as the others looked. Squirrelflight didn't fall into a trap but rather a hole. With multiple entrances overlooking the area.

'I'm just going to live here now." Squirrelflight called out. Brambleclaw nodded with amusement. Littlefoot soon tossed a stick to her as she was going to drive it into the ground and rub her scent all over it. Squirrelflight did so as she soon padded away. The way out wasn't difficult as she soon padded out, the area she fell in was naturally lit and had light coming through.

The seven cats soon came out of the forest as there was an endless expanse of moor stretching on. Crowfeather's blue eyes opened with amazement, a moor bigger than what they had back in their old territory, he knew he can race around without bumping into a border.

"Hey I see a small little camp on yonder, anyone want to race me over there?" Crowfeather gave the offer as he began to smile, he was itching for a race. Littlefoot turned to him.

"Okay I'll race you to the camp." Littlefoot smiled as he was ready to challenge Crowfeather. He soon turned to Judith as he was ready to ask her. "Want to be part of this race?" Judith soon padded forth between them as she soon nodded.

"Oh yes yes yes!" Judith squealed with excitement. Crowfeather nodded as he was ready to begin.

"On my count we run to the camp. One… two… three!" Crowfeather mewed as bolted down the hill with Littlefoot and Judith closely behind them. Soon the other cats looked as they saw them racing down the hill to the camp.

"Hey get back here!" Brambleclaw smiled as he took off after the cats. Mistyfoot soon followed behind followed by Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight as they went to retrieve the racing cats.

Littlefoot was making bounds as he was neck and neck with Crowfeather, Judith was biting the dust as she couldn't simply keep up with the two warriors but she was going as fast as her legs could carry her, they soon arrived at where the camp was as the two toms tripped and fell into the heather together laughing.

"Looks like you win Crowfeather." Littlefoot was still laughing as he was the winner in all of this. Judith jumped up landing on the warriors as she was laughing.

"You see, that's what you get for being a windclan cat like myself, you're a natural born runner." Crowfeather was panting from exhaustion because of the race, the cats soon got up as the others trotted over to them wondering what was going on with them.

"Where did you decide to go?" Brambleclaw asked seeing the three cats had decided to run off like that.

"We see a small run down camp right there, it may make the perfect home for Windclan." Crowfeather mewed as he was happy to find a camp. They soon turned to see a camp overgrown with weeds and some dens being somewhat constructed. It looked like the previous owners have abandoned it. Brambleclaw turned back as he asked Crowfeather.

"You certain you want their new camp to be here?" Crowfeather nodded yes as they soon turned and padded back to the group. Crowfeather drove a stick into the ground as he rubbed his scent all over it as it was proof they have claimed their territories.

The medicine cats have decided that they were going to go to find the moonstone or someway to connect to Starclan. The five cats left their beginning point as they soon began to pad around. Leafpaw was wondering where Crowfeather was but she knew she had to focus. Barkface decided he was going to lead the way as he soon discovered an Island sitting not too far from the shore.

"Can any of you find out what this island is?" Barkface mewed as he wanted to find out what the island was. Mothwing padded up as she was ready.

"I'll go over there." Mothwing mewed as she soon dove into the water as she began to walk on the lake bottom as it wasn't that deep and they could simply walk across. She soon came onto the island and taking a look around. She soon waded back to the others shortly after as she had made a very interesting discovery.

"No Moonstone but it's the perfect place to hold a gathering but none of us can swim across unless that tree fell." Mothwing responded as she looked at the huge oak sitting there before them, they would hold the gathering here until the tree fell making a bridge across. Soon a horn was sounded off as the cats soon bounded to find where the noise was coming from.

The five cats slipped under the fences as they ran across the farm to find out where the noise was coming from, they stopped short of the thunderpath seeing how none of them wanted to get run over but it was a perfect view for what the show that was going to be. A monster with black and golden fur with black stripes on the nose roared up alongside the thunderpath. The second head was a gray and orange fur coat with a large nose and the last one was like the first one only it had been flipped around. The body of this monster was long like a snake as it was all a very dark shade of black with white patches, they were all carrying the same thing, big black rocks jutted out of the monster's body as it was filled with this stuff. The body varied in size as some parts were lower than others. The cats watched in astonishment as the monster crawled along as the legs that carried it squealed under the weight of the monster, soon the tail end came into view as it was a twoleg shelter, not as big as the others had seen earlier, the end of the monster and what seemed to be another head colored in black and yellow. The monster soon stopped as the trailing head detached itself as it soon pulled away as the monster continued on its way, the cats were watching with amazement.

"Wow, I've never seen a monster like that before." Cinderpelt mewed as she was intrigued about what it was. Soon a dog came out from the fence as it soon turned its head, the cats looked thinking this dog was going to attack but this dog seemed friendly.

"Did you enjoy the show?" The dog yapped with excitement, the dog was many times bigger than the cats but he surely didn't mean any harm.

"What show what was that that we were looking at?" Littlecloud asked as he was wondering about what show he was watching. The dog walked up him. As he rested his big bushy tail on the small medicine cat.

"That thing that passed by us is called a train, much like a car, they travel on their big wide paths of their own, I don't know too much about this but I do know from observation. The one I saw earlier was a lumber carrier as it looked like it was carrying wood. The one that we saw just now was carrying coal. Loaded coal heads west while empty coal heads east. They can also carry trailers, food, even upright-walkers." The dog explained on what these things were, Mothwing turned her head as she was wondering:

"How many of these so called trains pass through here every sun rise to sunset?" Mothwing mewed as she was curious about what he was talking about.

"The most I've seen are about thirty a day max and about sixteen minimum." The dog responded. "There is a yard not too far from the bridge where there is a grainery at that yard so traffic is always bound to go through and there is another larger yard a mile or so to the west. Traffic will always be congested since its only a single path the beasts can travel on." Soon another horn was sounded but it wasn't a long one like before but mainly a run through. The monsters were Omaha Orange and Pullman Green, like what Brambleclaw and the others have seen earlier, the first one had a clear view while the one trailing it had a big nose. Behind it was all sorts of body parts such as large square boxes, some weird pointy parts to even a cylinder with a spout on it and much like the one the others had seen earlier, it was carrying pulverized trees. A twoleg shelter followed in the rear as a twoleg waved out as it pulled along. "Must be a transfer run." Cinderpelt wished she could stare out here and look at it all day but she remembered she still had to find the moonstone.

"As much as we would like to stay here and chat, we have a job to do. Thank you for explaining what we saw." Cinderpelt mewed as she began to walk away. Littlecloud soon padded up to the dog as he was wondering who he was.

"And I suspect your name is?" Littlecloud mewed.

"The names William and it was a pleasure to speak with you. Feel free to come back if you want to talk more." William responded. Soon Littlecloud turned away to catch up to the others. They soon knew things were going to get a lot more sorrow that night.

**[A/N]: I don't know if this trailer is filler but it's just mainly the cats establishing their territories. I wonder what is going to happen next once the camps have been established; Brambleclaw didn't get beaten up with a potted plant which is sad. Also what is in store for Onewhisker and Mudclaw in the next chapter? Keep reading my audience and let's hope we can get a review. Peace out my readers.**


	4. Tallstar dies

The scouting parties soon returned as they were ready to give out where they have decided to set up their camps and discover what they have found. Mistyfoot and her party were the first to arrive. They stepped up as the leaders were looking at them, they were wondering what they were going to say. Mistyfoot bean to knock on a rotting log to get their attention, the cats soon looked at her.

"Cats of the clans, we have found upon our new spots where the camps are, it is too late to head out there now since we have lost sun light, so let me tell you where the new camps are, Riverclan's camp is in the fork of two streams, Windclan has a run-down camp who belonged to someone else, Shadowclan's camp is in the middle of a marshy pine forest and Thunderclan's camp is in a hole." Mistyfoo finished as she bounded off the log as Cinderpelt took over next.

"The medicine cats have found a new gathering place and there is a thundersnake running along the Thunderpath right near Riverclan territory." Cinderpelt mewed as she announced what she had discovered. She moved on with some bad news. "The bad news is we still haven't found a moonstone." She soon bounded off as the cats soon split. Brambleclaw soon padded up to the tom who looked a lot like him.

"So you're Hawkfrost?" Brambleclaw mewed. Hawkfrost turned his head as he nodded yes. "Can I speak with you or something?" Brambleclaw was becoming nervous wondering what the tom was going to say.

"Sure you can." Hawkfrost smiled as he invited him over to sit. Brambleclaw sat next to Hawkfrost as he soon turned to him as he was wondering. "I think Tallstar should let Mudclaw be leader."

"What makes you say that?" Brambleclaw mewed in a confused manner.

"I think he's fierce enough to keep Windclan in line. I think all the other cats are soft kittypets without a sensible bone in their bodies." Hawkfrost responded as he wanted to keep Mudclaw as deputy hearing that Tallstar wanted to take Mudclaw's rank away for abusing Crowfeather.

"I say that Mudclaw does have the guts to take on any challenge that is right in front of him head on. I admire that." Hawkfrost mewed knowing that Mudclaw was a brave and fierce warrior.

"I can see where you're coming from." Brambleclaw responded. Soon a patrol came over there wondering if one of the cats was going to come with them. Hawkfrost soon got up.

"I got to go; I'll see you later and we'll talk more about this later." Hawkfrost soon got up as he padded off. Squirrelflight came up to him as she was concerned about Hawkfrost.

"Why are you talking to him? He might be talking about some shady business with the clans. Plus you shouldn't be talking to a cat from another clan anyways." Squirrelflight was concerned about his untrustworthiness to the clans. There was no need to merge the clans together as one when there four camps now. Brambleclaw looked at her without any form of concern.

"There's nothing to worry about, don't get your tail in a twist. He's just talking about Mudclaw that's all." Squirrelflight left frustrated as she knew that he couldn't be this stupid.

Leafpaw and Crowfeather decided to settle down together for another night as they began to explain what they have found during their daytime trip.

"Well we have found the camps and herbs are plentiful so you will have a field day with them since there is so much. Plus me and my friends raced across the moor and we actually had a lot of fun doing so. I would like to race you someday." Crowfeather mewed explaining what he had found. Leafpaw was soon resting her head on him as she began to tell him what she has found.

"We have found a spot to call our gathering and the snake that slides along a path." Leafpaw mewed. Crowfeather knew he was becoming happier by the day. Soon Mothwing padded over.

"Look at you Leafpaw, you found someone to talk to, what's his name?" Mothwing purred as she soon laid down next to Leafpaw.

"It's Crowfeather, and can you leave Leafpaw alone?" Crowfeather mewed trying to be nice around the stranger.

"It's okay Crowfeather, she's a good friend of mine and Riverclan's medicine cat." Leafpaw mewed as she felt Mothwing rest on her. Crowfeather began to ease up as he soon began to respond.

"So uhh what brings you here?" Crowfeather mewed as he was beginning to speak to Mothwing.

"It's Mothwing and I wanted to visit my best friend. I think you'll be happy if we can include me." Mothwing purred. Leafpaw gently pushed Mothwing away seeing how Crowfeather wasn't getting comfortable.

"Hey Mothwing, personal space please, Crowfeather doesn't like it when you're on top of him." Leafpaw mewed. Crowfeather began to ease up again.

"Oh I understand. He's not the soft hearted cat like you Leafpaw." Mothwing mewed realizing her mistake but she could understand the apprentice well. Crowfeather turned his head to Mothwing.

"I feel uneasy if cats crowd around me. As long as you leave some space between me and you we should be fine. It's going to stink seeing this is our final night together." Crowfeather told his feelings, he soon admitted that it was going to suck seeing how this was they were going to split tomorrow.

"Well we can make this night worth it." Leafpaw mewed as she soon laid her head down as she began to sleep. Mothwing rested her head on Leafpaw and Crowfeather snuggled up to the medicine cats, he was going to have a bright future ahead.

The sun soon gave way to a moon as the cats were soon asleep. Firestar and Brambleclaw were sleeping as they were spending their final night together but their slumber was interrupted as Onewhisker padded over to them.

"Firestar? Brambleclaw?" Onewhisker mewed. The two toms rose their heads as they wondered what he wanted.

"What is it?" Firestar mewed as he got up, Onewhisker padded over to him knowing it was important.

"Tallstar is dying." Onewhisker mewed with a grave tone in his voice. "Barkface wants us to visit him as he has some final words to speak with us." Soon the two cats padded off to the hole where Tallstar was as he was coughing. They soon arrived as Barkface was looking at them, it was clear he contracted the same sickness that Mudfur had got back in their old territories.

"I hate that Mudclaw." Tallstar muttered as he was losing his strength. The cats wondered what he was asking about.

"Why did you make him deputy then?" All the cats asked wondering why he did that. He soon raised his head with whatever strength he had in him.

"I was put on the spot okay." Tallstar hissed but his hiss was dry as he coughed more, it was clear he was seriously ill. He knew he had faith in one of his warriors as he turned to him. "Anyways Onewhisker, you're the deputy now." Onewhisker wasn't too sure about this nor was it for the code to make him the deputy.

"Tallstar no." Onewhisker pleaded seeing he was not ready to be a leader.

"Tallstar yes!" Tallstar yowled as he coughed some more. He soon puts his head down as he began to mutter his final words: "I think I can see… Starclan. Palebird, Sandgorse, Jake. Please welcome me with open paws when I join you." Soon Tallstar's eyes closed as the spirit of a flamed colored cat with a white paw and a green collar around him came down.

"It's okay Tallstar, Jake is here. We will be reunited in Starclan sure enough. I have faith in you." Tallstar fell limp as he was no longer breathing as he and Jake's spirit rose up into the sky to be reunited. Barkface prodded Tallstar's lifeless body as he was checking if he was still there.

Onewhisker didn't want to become Windclan's next leader; it ruined his chances of dating Kittypets and hanging out at the skate park without skateboarding. He knew he had to make some massive changes if he wanted to keep his clan in top shape. The cats soon came out as they were feeling the loss of Tallstar.

The next morning Barkface made the announcement to the cats before they decided to split. The cats gathered around as they were wondering what he was going to say.

"My fellow cats, I have some terrible news, our leader Tallstar passed on last night and we're devastated about this. I have faith that Onewhisker will make a good Windclan leader." Barkface mewed. Soon Mudclaw knew that Tallstar has passed and he can get his nine lives.

"Oh yeah!" Mudclaw shouted as he knew he was next in line to become Windclan's leader. Barkface decided to cut him off.

"Also Mudclaw is no longer the Deputy of Windclan." Barkface added in. Mudclaw's glee soon turned to fury as he realized he wasn't going to get his nine lives.

"Wait WHAT?!" Mudclaw hissed as he was super pissed off seeing how his chances of being leader were now dashed. He stormed off as he was really mad that he wasn't next in line. Even with that he thought there was another way to becoming leader: Since they haven't found the moonstone yet, he can cause an uprising which he can kill Onewhisker before he could get his nine lives. There he can become leader.

"As your new leader of Windclan, I point Ashfoot to be my deputy." Onewhisker mewed making his decision. Onewhisker didn't have the backing of his full clan as he knew trouble was brewing.

"It's a good thing I don't have to choose a deputy, right Brambleclaw?" Firestar mewed to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw screams internally.

Leafpaw was following Mothwing as she was discussing about the new water system that she was giving the elders. Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot were busy arguing about one thing in particular, what theme they should take on for this new territory.

"I think we should have pirates as the theme for the new territory, I think we should be cool and we can appease all of those people who miss Mr. Rotten." Hawkfrost mewed as he tried to explain on what he wanted to do. Mistyfoot soon came forth as she wanted reason.

"No screw pirates, I think Mermaids are cooler." Mistyfoot hissed as she thought her ideas are better. Leopardstar padded over to them as she wanted to set things straight.

"I agree with Mistyfoot." Leopardstar purred as she soon made her final decision as the cats decided they would be mermaids for now on. Everyone laughed as Hawkfrost begrudgingly puts on his shell-bra. Hawkfrost really disliked this seeing how he was being humiliated like this. Leafpaw laughed before she turned to Mothwing who had accidently spilled motor oil into the lake that the elders were drinking from.

"Oops I may have made a mistake." Mothwing mewed as the water was tainted with the oil, she was worried that the elders were going to end up with bellyaches.

"You're doing great." Leafpaw mewed as she was telling her to keep up the good work, the cats decided to split as they went to their respected camps. The relationships the cats have been kindling for the past moon has now been broken. Trouble was on the rise.

**[A/N]: Crowpool will be a kind of a frequent ship whenever the two cats interact with each other as it would be focusing on them. Get your friends to read and review FreeEcho, it will mean a lot to me.**

**Tallstar is dead and Onewhisker and Mudclaw are going to see who is going to be leader, Squirrelflight hates Brambleclaw now for becoming friends with Hawkfrost but how long will it last? Keep reading on to find out. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Cheers.**


	5. Fluff between two cats

Squirrelflight soon padded her way down into the future camp as the way down was a steep one. She padded along as they knew some cat could fall and get themselves seriously injured. Spiderpaw's long legs weren't helping him that much as he was padding along a narrow part of the ledge. He soon slipped as he fell. Cloudtail grabbed him by his scruff as he pulled him along as they continued to head down. Squirrelflight and the others soon got to the bottom as they knew they had a lot of work to do. First thing on their mind were dens and making a safer entrance and exit route to their camp.

"Why did you choose this spot in particular?" Brambleclaw asked as he was wondering why. It wasn't safe getting in let alone getting out.

"It's the perfect place for sunlight to get into the camp and it's not shrouded by the forest which has little light coming through." Squirrelflight responded. Soon an orange leaf fell from the forest as it was a signal that the early leafbare Starclan had been talking about was coming, the forest was covered in red, orange, yellow and brown leaves. It was a beautiful sight but at the same time it could mean that there was no time to waste.

Ferncloud had found a thicket of brambles to make a new place for the Nursery. Firestar found an abandoned hole that was big enough for him to make his nest in. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw found a bush that was the right size for them and their herbs. Mousefur found a spot where the elders can settle in to rest. Whitepaw soon discovered a spot where a massive hole was as it was the perfect place to make an apprentices den. Squirrelflight soon found another bush that was huge in size making it a good place for the warriors to settle in. Now came the next step to this construction: Moss.

Brambleclaw and many of the warriors were making the new entrance and exit out of dirt as they were digging out several mounds worth of it. The other cats were organizing the dirt into a ramp where they could get out. Soon Squirrelflight soon was ready to go collect moss. Several cats followed her as they went off to round up as much moss as possible for their beds. Leafpaw was sorting herbs while Cinderpelt was busy getting the den set up. It was clear they were going to spend the first night together in this new den.

Day soon gave way to night as the cats were now sleeping comfy in their new dens. Leafpaw was having trouble sleeping as she soon felt that something was coming to her. In her dream, she saw Crowfeather and Mothwing together as she was happy to see them. Soon something yanked them out of the way as she looked to see neither of them in her sights, soon Hawkfrost slowly padded up to her out of a blanket of fog. His claws came out of his paws as he was staring face to face with Leafpaw.

"Before there could be peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red." Hawkfrost sinisterly mewed. He soon slashed Leafpaw across the throat as she soon collapsed with her blood along with Crowfeather's and Mothwing's blood spilling into the lake. Leafpaw jolted up from her dream as she yowled. Cinderpelt was awake as Leafpaw was panting hard.

"What is it Leafpaw?" Cinderpelt asked as she was worried for the apprentice. Leafpaw's ears drooped as she had a nightmare.

"It was terrible. I was with my two friends but all of the sudden, they were yanked away from me and Hawkfrost came up to me and told me the lake would run red and then he slashed my throat open!" Leafpaw mewed as she couldn't contain herself. Cinderpelt knew she had to calm the apprentice down before she goes into overdrive. She had a couple of Poppy seeds on her as that was all she could find.

"Here Leafpaw take this, it should help you get over your dreams, you can sleep in my nest with me in case those dreams decide to come back." Cinderpelt mewed to the apprentice. She passed her the poppy seeds as Leafpaw soon ate the seeds. Soon Leafpaw felt drowsy as she and Cinderpelt fell asleep together.

Leafpaw woke up the next morning as she went to go tell the elders what had happened to her last night as she was remembering the words that Hawkfrost had told her.

"Blood will spill Blood and the lake will run red. I couldn't have remembered it better than myself." Leafpaw told the elders as she was finishing up her sentence. The elders soon looked at her as they thought she was insane.

"We drank some of that motor oil so that's never going to be brought up again." Frostfur laughed. The other elders soon laughed thinking she was crazy. Leafpaw could barely contain herself seeing how no cat could believe her.

"Yeah it's clear the elders have bellyaches and the motor oil is screwing with their minds as they haven't been taking anything seriously." Cinderpelt mewed as she examined the elders. She soon turned as they knew they had to get the herbs to help them cure them from their ranting. "Leafpaw we need to get Water mint." Soon the two medicine cats leave as they padded out of the camp. Thornclaw was itching to go on a patrol as the two medicine cats padded by him. "Come along Patrol Guy, we need you." Thornclaw eagerly followed behind them.

Soon the cats were out on the patrol as they were looking around looking for the Water mint, Thornclaw kept his senses open in case a fox or a badger decided to attack. Soon the medicine cats came across a damp patch as there were several plants growing out of it. Leafpaw knew what it was.

"I found some water mint." Leafpaw mewed as she began to get much of the herb as possible. Soon a patrol came along as it was Onewhisker and Ashfoot since they were searching for something.

"Leafpaw." Onewhisker called out. Leafpaw raised her head as her jaws were stuffed with water mint. "The elders are sick and they have bellyaches from the motor oil too. We need some water mint and you seem to have some. Can we please have some?" Leafpaw padded over as she wrote some words on the mud as she could barely speak. "Sure." Onewhisker read. "Okay you got our permission." Onewhisker and Ashfoot began to lead the way away as Cinderpelt mewed to Leafpaw.

"I'll gather the rest of the Water mint; you take the rest back to Windclan." Leafpaw understood as she kept going.

Once they got to Windclan as they were looking at where the elders are, they have come across two instead of one. Onewhisker spoke out.

"We found the cats shortly before they went on the journey with us but we didn't know what their names were until now." Onewhisker padded away as Leafpaw went to work. Soon a black she-cat with yellow eyes padded up to her.

"Oh look at that beautiful she-cat." The black she-cat began to drape her tail around Leafpaw as Leafpaw was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Can you please go away? I came here to treat the elders for their bellyaches." Leafpaw mewed as she didn't answer.

"You are still such a cute She-cat." The black she-cat purred. Soon a voice came across from the camp as it was approaching, it was Crowfeather.

"Hey can you get away from Leafpaw, she's here to take care of the elders." Crowfeather calmly mewed as he wanted to get her to back off. The black she-cat backed off as Crowfeather padded up to Leafpaw.

"Who was that?" Leafpaw mewed confused as she was taking care of Morningflower.

"Sorry that was Nightcloud, she's always seems to be clingy and is always doing that to me, she isn't like you because at least you respect a cat's personal space." Crowfeather mewed. He soon got close to Leafpaw as he sat down. "Here let me help." He soon scooted some of the Water mint to Darkfoot.

"Thank you." Leafpaw mewed as she continued with her work with his help. Onewhiskerstar was watching this as he saw the two cats get along.

"You're very welcome." Crowfeather smiled as they finished up his work. Soon Barkface came over to take care of the rest. Onewhisker padded up to Crowfeather as he had a special request for him.

"Crowfeather, I'm a little busy at the moment, can you take Leafpaw back to Thunderclan territory?" Onewhisker mewed as he soon padded back to discuss stuff with Ashfoot.

"Sure thing. Come along with me Leafpaw." Crowfeather mewed. Leafpaw followed him as they padded back to Thunderclan territory together.

"So Leafpaw, how long have you known Mothwing?" Crowfeather began. Leafpaw soon opened her answer.

"A few moons before we left for the lake." Leafpaw responded as they continued to walk.

"If you had to choose between me and her, who would you choose?" Crowfeather asked Leafpaw. Leafpaw began to think for a moment as she couldn't come to a straight conclusion.

"I don't know yet." Leafpaw mewed. Crowfeather nodded as he knew the apprentice needed to take her time.

"That's okay take your time." Crowfeather responded as they padded back. They soon got to the border as they were ready to part ways. "It was a pleasure talking to you, I hope we get to meet each other very soon again."

"I hope I get to see you again." Leafpaw purred as she knew it was a pleasure to help him out. She soon raced across the border as she knew she had opened a heart up to a defensive and rash cat. However a war was brewing in Windclan, Mudclaw knew he wanted his way.

**[A/N]: Sorry for the lack of updates I was wondering when it would be a good time to update this was, it's just more fluff with Crowpool with mentioning of Mothwing, who does Leafpaw want to ship? Let me know with more reviews.**

**Also for a heads up I am going on vacation in 16 days so there will be a gap where I don't update at all. I'll let you know when that day comes.**


	6. You choose Leafpaw

Leafpaw soon padded along back as she had been helping Windclan with their motor oil related problems. Soon she reached back at the camp as she spotted Firestar.

"How are the elders?" Leafpaw mewed wondering how they were doing,

"They're doing fine; the substance should be cleaned from their systems as they were less antsy." Firestar mewed as he soon gathered his pep as he padded along, I had to break up a border fight with Shadowclan as things got rough."

"Looks like Brambleclaw's making mossbeds." Leafpaw laughed. Firestar laughed along with her.

"Especially since he didn't get the message of talk don't walk. I know my jokes are corny." Firestar mewed as he padded along to where his den was. Brambleclaw was angry over the fact that he was stuck making moss beds.

"Hey Leafpaw, catch." Squirrelflight mewed tossing her a vole, prey was running smoothly despite the early leafbare was setting in. "We had a close encounter with Shadowclan in a border situation but Firestar quickly resolved it before it got out of our control."

"I'm glad to hear that but I was wondering when I'm going to get my warrior name since I don't want to be an apprentice forever." Leafpaw sighed as she was wondering when it would be her turn.

"It will come soon, be a little patient." Squirrelflight mewed to her sister telling her that her turn will be coming soon. Leafpaw ate her vole as she soon padded back to the medicine cat's den to sort some herbs.

Ferncloud was busy grooming Birchkit who was not the only kit surviving from her litter but the only kit in Thunderclan. Leafpaw looked over as she that she was missing something in life. Is this what she was going to do for most of her life, she hoped she could do more. She turned and padded away. It would be against the code if she decided not to break her vows as a medicine cat but she knew there would be a day that she can take off with Crowfeather.

That night Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost get a visit from Papa Evil-Pants. The two cats were looking at what seems to be their father.

"Hey buds, what's up? Watch any good football lately?" Tigerstar mewed. The two cats looked to see what he was talking about but they couldn't understand him.

"Somehow you didn't invite our sisters, Moonkitti, TennelleFlowers or Quiet Rage over." Brambleclaw mewed as he had no idea why it was just them.

"So where are you residing?" Hawkfrost asked as he was wondering where his father was doing in there.

"I was wondering when we can have a tea party of the most evil cats of all time, we can create an army and kill all the good cats in the forest!" Tigerstar laughed with an evil cackle. Brambleclaw wasn't sure about this but Hawkfrost was all on board with the plan. Tigerstar soon turned as he went to decide the cat who wanted to help a special someone to star the destruction of the new territory. "Mudclaw would like the help that you would like to start the war. The place of where the stars never shine would be in control!" Hawkfrost nodded yes excitedly but Brambleclaw was a little skeptical.

"Tigerstar? Aren't we going a little too far?" Brambleclaw mewed knowing his farther was completely mental.

"We can't be going too far, we're cats. It's not like the reader can hear any of the stuff we are saying." Tigerstar mewed. Soon a voice heard out that made all three tabbies freeze in their tracks.

"I heard that." The voice called out to them.

"Oh…" All three cats scattered as they realized their mistake. Brambleclaw soon woke up as he padded out of his den as he knew he wanted to do something as Firestar was standing in his way.

"Spending the last few days dreaming about being the deputy?" Firestar mewed. Brambleclaw nodded no, he soon side stepped away as he didn't want to get torn up by Firestar. "Listen we need a hunting patrol out there so you're on a asked to go on a patrol with Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw, make sure we catch as much prey as possible since this is Spiderpaw's last hunting trip as an apprentice." Brambleclaw grumbled as he padded off seeing that he didn't want to spend the day with Cardboardfur.

The five cats padded along as they were looking around for prey to sustain themselves. Spiderpaw was stalking through the underbrush as the two cats were talking.

"I'm surprised Firestar isn't making Whitepaw a warrior yet." Brambleclaw mewed to Brackenfur. Brackenfur nodded as he explained.

"Whitepaw was born after Spiderpaw so she has some training to do. She'll come around some day. Ferncloud was almost horrified since Birchkit wanted to come along and nearly fell to his death. He was able to save himself." Spiderpaw leaped into some bushes as he came out with a mouse in his jaws.

"I told you long legs come in handy." Whitepaw mewed as she was impressed by his hunting technique.

"Yes yes we know, I hope Brambleclaw gets an apprentice of his own." Brackenfur teased. Brambleclaw's mood soon became sour as he dreaded having an apprentice of his own to train.

"Shut up you piece of cardboard." Brambleclaw snarled as he padded away. He wanted to become the deputy of the clan but he had to train an apprentice first but he didn't want to instead wanting to accomplish his own goals.

"Brambleclaw seems to be odd lately." Dustpelt mewed. Brackenfur turned his head wondering what he was talking about. "He seems, quick to anger these days."

"I guess I don't blame him, Squirrelflight isn't talking to him and he hasn't done anything about it and he's waiting on her to suck up to him and come back." Brackenfur mewed as he knew Squirrelflight was having a bad relationship with him.

"Also tonight's the gathering, I would want to talk to my former apprentice about spending some time with Squirrelflight so she doesn't get lonely." Dustpelt mewed as he had an idea. Brackenfur was a bit confused.

"Wait wasn't Squirrelflight your former apprentice?" Brackenfur mewed. Dustpelt nodded no as he soon spoke to Brackenfur again.

"It's Ashfur." Dustpelt corrected him. Soon the apprentices padded back as they had caught a good amount of fresh kill. They all decided to collect what they got and headed back to camp.

The sun was setting as Firestar padded onto the high rock. He had two announcements to make.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began, all the cats gathered around him as they were wondering what he was going to say. "I have two announcements to make. First announcement, Spiderpaw come forth." Spiderpaw padded over as he was curious about what he was going to say to him. "With the generous amount of help from my nephew Cloudtail on his final legs of training, I think Starclan has decided to look down to make this apprentice into a warrior. Spiderpaw, do you risk your life even if it means death to protect the code?"

"I do." Spiderpaw mewed softly; he wasn't sure about what Firestar was going to say next. Firestar smiled as he looked at the apprentice.

"Starclan has spoken and from this day forth you will be known as Spiderleg. May you keep vigil over the camp until dawn." Firestar mewed as he made the naming of the cat. All the cats chanted Spiderleg. Soon he turned to Mousefur. "Since this is your final apprentice Mousefur, may Starclan grant you many moons of rest and retirement to the elders den." Mousefur nodded as Firestar knew the small cat had a good long time as a warrior and now deserved the rest. Firestar soon turned as he went to make his second announcement. "Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Ashfur, Squirrelflight and the medicine cats are chosen to come with me to the gathering." Firestar mewed, soon the cats soon took off as they began to pad off the gathering.

On the way to the gathering, Squirrelflight tried to talk to Brambleclaw as she wanted to tell him about the reason why he shouldn't be talking to Hawkfrost.

"Brambleclaw, you should not sit by with Hawkfrost, I think he might be evil." Squirrelflight began, Brambleclaw ignored her like he was blowing her off, and he soon sighed as he sarcastically mewed to himself.

"Wow I'm upset that Squirrelflight isn't talking to me." Squirrelflight was really irritated that Brambleclaw wasn't taking to her.

The cats arrived at the gathering as Squirrelflight saw Brambleclaw sitting with Hawkfrost again. She had to question him. She was getting angrier with the tom.

"Why are you sitting with him?" Squirrelflight mewed as she was very mad with him. "Don't you know he's evil?" Brambleclaw laughed at her seeing how there was nothing wrong with it.

"I'm the best, Hawkfrost is the best and neither of us seems to have any personal problems." Brambleclaw mewed. Squirrelflight looks at him funny as she went to go sit somewhere else. While doing so, Ashfur called out.

"Hey Squirrelflight, want to sit with me?" Ashfur kindly offered. Squrrelflight looked over to him as she saw she was sitting with Thornclaw. She knew she couldn't reject.

"Sure thing." Squirrelflight mewed as she padded over as she sat next to Ashfur. They soon began to discuss what they plan on doing after the gathering, Leafpaw padded along as she heard Crowfeather speaking with Littlefoot about Judith.

"So has Leopardstar given Judith an apprentice's name?" Crowfeather asked as he was wondering how things were going.

"Leopardstar hasn't given her a name yet since things have been chaotic, I miss the days where were at each other's sides and we always came to each other if we had a problem, I miss those days." Littlefoot sighed as he was thinking about the times that they went on the perilous journey to find the lake territories. Crowfeather smiled to his friend as he was wondering what he did with his apprentice.

"So what have you taught Judith so far?" Crowfeather asked as he was wondering what he had taught her so far.

"So far I've taught Judith how to swim, how to fish, and some basic battle moves." Littlefoot mewed as he was explaining the tom what he did so far. Crowfeather smiled.

"I wish I had an apprentice of my own." Crowfeather mewed seeing how his friend was teaching his apprentice so much. Littlefoot reassured him.

"You'll get one someday, I promise you." Littlefoot nodded as Leafpaw padded over.

"Got room for one more?" Leafpaw asked as she was wondering what the two cats were talking about. Crowfeather nodded as he was sure that Leafpaw was good company.

"Oh sure, come join us." Crowfeather mewed in an inviting manner. Leafpaw laid down onto the earth as she was wondering what they were talking about.

"We were talking about apprentices and such." Littlefoot stated to Leafpaw what he was taking about. He soon asked her what she was going to do if she had an apprentice of her own. "If you had an apprentice, what will you teach it?"

"Since I'm training to be a medicine cat, I will teach it about herbs and how they can heal a cat." Leafpaw responded. She knew she was an apprentice herself but those days were numbered. Crowfeather smiled at Leafpaw as he was thinking about something.

"I hope you do become a warrior, I hope our time together could be more common. It still pains me to see Feathertail go so suddenly and I would have felt much worse if Littlefoot died as well."

"Well at least we can remember her in what she had taught us, and maybe she'll still be there." Littlefoot mewed to Crowfeather, he soon remembered the melody that William had taught him when he and Judith took shelter when a storm came by very recently, Littlefoot was scared of storms. "_When the wind of the clouds has swept aside, your night skies will be bright. Sometimes the light of the stars would be numerous to when the spirits of your kind would bound across the skies. The moon would shine like the milk in the bowl and sometimes it would light up the pool."_ Littlefoot finished as Leafpaw was thinking about it. She was snuggling on Crowfeather's side as she was wondering who would tell her this.

"Who taught you that, it sounds so relaxing?" Leafpaw mewed as she was wondering who would teach some cat such a soothing melody.

"William did when I spoke to him about how Feathertail would bring comfort whenever a storm came. He said that there was a pool he would visit with other dogs ever Greenleaf and whenever they took a sip from the pool, ghosts of dead cats would leap out at them. They don't know what it was." Littlefoot responded. Leafpaw began to think as what the tom was talking about but soon she put two and two together.

"Starclan was trying to send a message to someone from the pool but we don't know who it was." Leafpaw mewed as she realized Starclan was trying to speak to the dogs. Soon the leaders interrupted all conversations as they were ready to make their announcements.

"Cats of all clans, we have decided to make our borders as we know where we decided to lay them out." Firestar began. "Thunderclan has decided to make the Hardwood forest its home as it is plentiful with the prey we are accustomed to. We also have a new warrior named Spiderleg." Blackstar has made his decision next as he soon spoke.

"Shadowclan decided to be neighbors with Thunderclan as we have claimed the boggy area with the Pine forest as it is naturally shaded and offers shelter from the sun." Onewhisker who didn't receive his nine lives yet spoke next.

"Windclan has decided to take up the moor territory up until the barn as we are neighbors with Thunderclan. In thanks of Thunderclan, we let them hunt on the forest by the river for the next leafbare until Windclan has recovered enough to when we need that land to hunt." Onewhisker mewed as he made his decision. Thunderclan's borders would be extended for a bit so they knew to make that stretch of territory to last. Leopardstar spoke last.

"Riverclan has claimed the rivers as we are now neighbors with Shadowclan and our territory is now at the barn." Leopardstar mewed as she made her decision. Soon some growling was heard as two foxes popped out at the gathering as they were growling and snarling at them.

"Two foxes? That's it? We can take them on easy." Mudclaw tensed up as he was ready to attack but soon a snarling from a nearby dog came as the foxes soon scattered seeing that the dog was bigger than them and not the worth of fighting.

"And stay away!" William snarled at the foxes, the cats looked up as they were grateful for William being by their side.

"Hey William, thanks for driving the foxes away." Leopardstar mewed as she was thankful for seeing the foxes gone.

"Yeah Foxes are always a nuisance, especially when they want to eat innocent kittens for breakfast." William yapped as he was thankful to be by their side.

"So you can speak to them?" Blackstar asked. William nodded no signaling that he couldn't.

"I wish we could so we can figure out what they are saying." William yapped as he licked his chops. "Sometimes we start wars for stupid reasons."

"Agreed." Onewhisker mewed as he was thankful to have them away. Soon the Medicine cats came together to say their goodbyes until the half-moon when they meet again.

"We don't know where the medicine cat's plan on meeting if we decided to find it since there is no moonstone to be found." Littlecloud mewed as he was wondering what they should do since they had nowhere to go. Leafpaw padded up to them as she had some suggestions.

"Why don't we look for signs from Starclan. They can speak to us where they would find the Moonstone." Leafpaw suggested as she knew where they needed to go. Mothwing turned to her as she had disbelief in her gaze.

"I never believed in Starclan." Mothwing mewed. Leafpaw was shocked, how could a medicine cat never believe in Starclan.

"Why? What's the reason?" Leafpaw mewed. Mothwing looked at Leafpaw as she began to explain.

"I think us medicine cats should follow the messages but most of these messages are either fake or something that we shouldn't believe in. What the clans tell us are stories that seem to be nothing more than the stars in the sky. Why believe in lies when we should find the truth out ourselves?" Mothwing explained on why she had no interest in believing something that wasn't real. Leafpaw soon padded off as she went to speak to Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather?" Leafpaw mewed, Crowfeather looked at her as he was wondering what the sweet loving she-cat wanted.

"I heard you Leafpaw, I don't think Mothwing would be a good match for you. If a cat who decides to challenge Star-clan's existence is practically insane. Mothwing wouldn't make a good friend like I am." Crowfeather mewed as he explained as Starclan should be worshipped on and not challenged. Leafpaw was still questioning but was it right to dump Mothwing for Crowfeather.

"I don't want to break her heart." Leafpaw mewed to Crowfeather as she knew they would be forsaken if they left.

"Just go out and be honest about it. Tell her that it won't work since we have different points of view about Starclan." Crowfeather suggested. He soon turned as he was ready to continue explaining. "You know if I was the one writing this story, I would have been leader of Windclan, Mothwing wouldn't exist, maybe I could have joined you or you joined me." Crowfeather soon flipped his emo bangs back revealing his blue eyes. "Maybe FreeEcho would approve our relationship." Leafpaw laughed as she found Crowfeather's idea funny.

"Maybe you should be a writer someday." Leafpaw laughed seeing how his ideas made no sense but it would be an interesting direction to see where the story would go.

"I got to go, it was nice hanging out with you." Crowfeather mewed. "I'll see you very soon." Crowfeather walked away as Cinderpelt padded up to her.

"Leafpaw what were you talking about?" Cinderpelt mewed as she was wondering what she had in mind.

"It's something about Mothwing, I don't think she believes in Starclan." Leafpaw mewed as she knew Mothwing wouldn't be believing in something as important as Starclan. Cinderpelt saw that as nonsense.

"I think you're trying to hide that you have a crush on Crowfeather." Cinderpelt responded as the cats soon padded away.

**[A/N]: Sorry for not updating in a days, I would have say I would made some progress here and there. And this chapter will be going on for a bit. I wish I could get more reviews from all.**

**So I'm going to completely scrap the Mothpool ship since Crowpool is better, even Crowfeather suggested to Leafpaw to dump Mothwing and instead choose him. Do you think that Leafpaw should just dump Mothwing or not believe in what Crowfeather is saying, leave your answers as reviews and what you're thinking so far. I'll be glad to read the reviews. Next chapter will be up soon, cheers.**


	7. The Moonpool

Leafpaw was sleeping in her dreams as she was thinking about Crowfeather being at her side. As they were lying right in front of the sunset, the heather brushing against their pelts as they looked over to the forest and beyond. She knew there couldn't be a single moment to ruin this. Soon Spottedleaf appeared as Leafpaw abandoned him because Spottedleaf was hotter.

"What are you doing here?" Leafpaw mewed as she wanted to figure out why she was here.

"Get up and go find the Moonstone right now since it can't be in a terrible place." Spottedleaf demanded. Leafpaw stood there as she remembered the soothing melody that was told to her at the gathering when she soon heard the words moon that lights up the pool. Could this mean that is where Starclan was? She decided to go to sleep as she soon began to dream about it.

Leafpaw woke up the next morning as she knew she had to tell them where she needed to go but where did she need to go. She padded over to Sorreltail who was one of the buffest cats.

"I'm heading off on an adventure so you want to come?" Leafpaw asked. Sorreltail lit up as Leafpaw was asking her to do something important with her.

"If you need a Bodyguard then sure." Sorreltail mewed as she was the ultimate bodyguard. Brackenfur padded up to them as he was ready to stop them but he soon gets cut off by a lovely sight.

"No cat is allowed to leave the camp without Firestar's permission… Oh my starclan." Brackenfur mewed as he saw Sorreltail as huge, beautiful, bulging muscles as he short circuited right in front of her. With him out of the way, they began to make their way to the so called pool where the melody she heard was located, they soon got to the pool which was being fed in by a nearby brook. Soon the cats sniffed around to make sure the coast was clear before they padded down to inspect the water, the sun was beaming off the water as it was midday.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sorreltail mewed. Leafpaw decided to take a sip from the water as Feathertail's ghost leaps out at her.

"Feathertail? It can't be? How were you able to find me?" Leafpaw mewed to Feathertail.

"I actually thought I would come since I have a message to pass on to Crowfeather?" Feathertail's ghost mewed as she was ready to tell her what it was. Leafpaw looked at her wondering what she was talking about. She knew she had to listen.

"What is it?" Leafpaw mewed as she wondered what Feathertail was talking about.

"Tell Crowfeather he needs to move on, I don't think he can dwell on me for any longer, I should have forsaken the relationship since I felt like it would be an unhealthy one." Feathertail mewed as she thought back to the great journey as she saved him and his friend from Sharptooth. Leafpaw was looking at her as she was wondering what she was talking about.

"What about Littlefoot, his friend, has he moved on without him?" Leafpaw mewed. Feathertail smiled as she looked over at Leafpaw.

"He moved on relatively quickly, I think Judith found his innocent side to him that he enjoys. He's always sticking by her side like a true cat. Much like I did to him before." Feathertail mewed as she soon heard some rustling. She soon vanished as two cats peeked out from the bushes.

"Oh hello, lovely day isn't it?" Leafpaw greeted the two cats. They nodded to her as one of them spoke.

"Starclan sent us the message to us too so me and Judith decided to set out to find the pool. We were surprised to find you and Sorreltail there as well." Littlefoot mewed. Leafpaw. Judith splashed around in the moonpool but she realized it wasn't very deep. "Judith, Starclan comes here so it's not right to splash around, you might disturb them."

"Oh sorry." Judith squeaked happily as she came to his side.

"I see you're getting along very well. Has Leopardstar given her an apprentice's name yet?" Leafpaw smiled seeing how the two cats were happily getting along.

"Sadly no, the noise is distracting her and I think her ideas are just as dry as the writers." Littlefoot mewed as he was wondering what they should do.

"Okay. Littlefoot, tell Mothwing that we have a new spot to communicate to Starclan, Sorretail, tell Cinderpelt and Littlecloud the same thing and I will tell Barkface." Leafpaw made the plans, the four cats split as they ran in different directions to tell the medicine cats that a place to communicate to Starclan has been discovered.

Leafpaw padded through Windclan territory as she saw that the territory was in ruins, the struggle between the cats to become leader was mounting as the days wore on. Leafpaw knew she had to tread lightly if she was going to make it out alive. She soon came to Barkface's den as she saw him that he was patching up his own leg.

"Barkface, what happened to you?" Leafpaw mewed. Barkface looked at her as he carefully got his leg patched up with some cobwebs.

"It's Mudclaw and Onewhisker again, this time the clan was involved. I nearly got my leg shredded off as a result." Barkface replied as his memory was still blurry. Leafpaw felt pity for him but she knew she had to tell him.

"We found a place where Starclan can talk to us since we came across it earlier, I remembered it from a melody that was sung from a dog." Leafpaw yipped with excitement. Barkface's eyes lit up as he knew there was still some hope.

"You have? Where?" Barkface mewed as he was wondering where she was telling about this.

"It's this little pool where the sun and the moon shine down on it. Cat's spirits leap from it to speak to us and I saw Feathertail." Leafpaw mewed. Barkface nodded happily as he knew that the cats now had a place to hold their leader ceremonies and medicine cat meeting places, Leafpaw looked out as she soon bounded over to Crowfeather.

"Oh hello Leafpaw, what made you happy today?" Crowfeather mewed as he wasn't sure what she was so happy about.

"We found a place to speak to Starclan, we might have a future. Feathertail came to me and she told you that you need to move on." Leafpaw mewed. Crowfeather smiled.

"I'm ready to move on when you are." Crowfeather's mood began to brighten up as he knew that maybe Feathertail wasn't just his other side. He soon thought for a moment as he had a plan. "Hey Leafpaw, want to come out for a walk with me?" Crowfeather knew that she couldn't deny it.

"Yes I do." Leafpaw responded. Soon the two cats began to walk around what seemed to be the ripped up remains of Windclan territory. Crowfeather soon spoke.

"Hey Leafpaw, there's something I want to tell you." Crowfeather began. Leafpaw looked at him wondering what it could be. Crowfeather spoke. "Ever since Tallstar died, we couldn't find a good leader, everything is in anarchy. Hawkfrost is supporting Mudclaw to kill Onewhisker. Mudclaw is calling Onewhisker a hypocrite, and much of Windclan is taking sides for a war that will ruin the moorlands for many moons to come." Crowfeather mewed as he was worried for his clan's future. Leafpaw nodded as she was listening in on this.

"So who's side have you decided to take?" Leafpaw mewed wondering who Crowfeather supported. Crowfeather soon thought about it as he soon responded.

"I'm supporting Onewhisker in this, I would love the day to see Mudclaw's head roll from his body." Crowfeather mewed; he longed for the day that Mudclaw his former mentor to die. "I feel like he's a tyrant and would most likely have kits with any kittypet he could possibly get his claws on."

"So he's Tigerstar all over again?" Leafpaw asked wondering what his response was.

"Basically." Crowfeather mewed as he wasn't fully sure about this. He soon thought of something again as he had another question to ask but he soon blushed thinking now wasn't the right time to ask. "I'll see you very soon." Crowfeather mewed to Leafpaw. He soon left as the two cats bounded in opposite directions.

That night the Medicine cat's decided to journey to the Moonpool along with Littlefoot, Judith and Leopardstar as she thought this ceremony should be a special one. They soon gathered as they were ready to talk.

"So it was Leafpaw and Judith who received the message from Starclan to go find this very place." Cinderpelt mewed.

"It certainly was, Judith wanted to go on an adventure and I said yes, she soon led me here." Littlefoot mewed recalling the events that happened earlier that day.

"We also received that Starclan speaks to us here so it's a perfect place for new leaders and us medicine cats." Barkface mewed. Leafpaw and Judith were beaming with pride as they had similar pelt colors and patterns but their eyes stood out from the bunch. Leopardstar made the first announcement.

"Judith I think we should give you a much more appropriate name for the clans. For now on you should be called Poolpaw since you have found the very link that connects the clans to their ancestors, Littlefoot would be more than happy to continue your training." Leopardstar mewed before she continued. "It was foolish of me for delaying your name for so long. I hope we're now happy that we can treat her like a good warrior." All the cats chanted the new name as Cinderpelt padded over as she also had an announcement to make.

"And we would also want to thank Leafpaw for finding the Moonpool so her new name would be Poolpool because it was convenient." Cinderpelt mewed. Littlecloud whispered into her ear saying her name was incorrect as Cinderpelt cleared her voice as she spoke. "Oh my mistake, she will be called Leafpool." The cats chanted as they happily saw that the two cats were named. Soon they all headed their separate ways as Leafpool pulled Mothwing over.

"Mothwing this may sound hard to you but, I'm breaking up with you." Leafpool began. Mothwing's eyes began to water as she was upset that she wanted to sever the relationship they have built up for the past moon or so.

"Why do you want to do this, we are such great cats together." Mothwing mewed as she realized that Leafpool was leaving her.

"I know but my heart belongs to someone else. I feel like he's much happier when I'm around him." Leafpool responded as she stated. Mothwing couldn't bear seeing Leafpool leave her all alone.

"But you'll still come to Riverclan right?" Mothwing mewed as she wondered if she would accept the offer.

"Only in a time of need, maybe to check on Littlefoot and Poolpaw and see how they are doing, I will see you in another half-moon or so." Leafpool mewed. She soon brushed her muzzle on Mothwing's cheek for the last time. "I will see you soon but don't take this on a personal level." Leafpool mewed as she bounded off. Mothwing went in the other way to follow the other cats.

What Crowfeather had said to Leafpool earlier, was about to erupt.

**[A/N]: So Leafpool has gotten her name and Judith has been renamed to Poolpaw. The war with Windclan will be on the next chapter and everyone will get involved from what they have met so far, who should be on who's side in terms of who should it be? Who should Support Onewhisker and who would support Mudclaw. I would like to see what combinations we can come up with.**

**So Crowpool has finally set sail and Mothpool has been sunk. What ideas should I throw into this ship, I would like some Ideas. Come on give me some even if they're wacky, I would want to develop them more.**

**Also in a video upon which Quiet Rage streamed a bit earlier today she said she was going to write an alternate timeline on which events happened which. I think Warriors as a whole is heading into an ugly future as it's basically dry on its original ideas and only made to make money. Does it mean I'll stop writing stories for them? Of course not, but I was wondering what alternate timeline we should be able to put together even if it means remaking some of my older fanfics to fit into the timeline of this story. I would love to see your reviews and suggestions since I will be glad to read them in the near future. Next chapter will be up very soon. Cheers.**


	8. The flight and fall of Mudclaw

Brambleclaw woke up the next morning as he was ready to pad off as he wanted to go on a hunting trip with Squirrelflight, he knew he wanted to talk to her but as he padded up to her, he saw her talking to a cat he didn't want her hanging around.

"So last night, I was grooming myself when I saw that beautiful cat with blonde hair and I was thinking who that tom was?" Spiderleg mewed as he described his dream to the others. Squirrelflight pitched in as she had to answer him.

"Oh that Blonde cat is Ashfur." Squirrelflight mewed as Spiderleg turned to Ashfur.

"So Ashfur what kind of Shampoo or Conditioner you use in that hair of yours?" Spiderleg mewed as he was wondering what he was talking about.

"Anything that can make it nice and soft, it's been growing all throughout my life." Ashfur purred as he was telling them his secrets. Brambleclaw padded up to Squirrelflight as he had to ask her about a question.

"Hey Squirrelflight want to go hunting with me?" Brambleclaw offered. Squirrelflight turned to him as she rejected the offer.

"I actually had plans to go hunting with Ashfur and Spiderleg." Squirrelflight mewed as she had plans of her own dashing Brambleclaw's chances of apologizing to her. Brambleclaw knew he had to keep her attention away from Ashfur, he knew that he might have a trick up his fur waiting to catch her off guard. Soon the three cats left as they went to go look for prey.

The sun rose higher as it was unusually humid that day, clouds were beginning to gather in the distance, Firestar was laying with Cloudtail as Mistyfoot soon ran into camp as she was worried about something.

"What are you doing here Mistyfoot?" Firestar mewed. She soon came to a stop as she was worried a bit.

"I think Hawkfrost has plans to attack Windclan. He's been supporting Mudclaw ever since we got to the lake. His plans are going to be set into motion tonight. He's been trading his mermaid costume in secret." Mistyfoot mewed as she explained her situation on what Hawkfrost had planned on doing.

"Why didn't you tell Leopardstar or Onewhisker?" Firestar mewed wondering why she would come all the way here to tell him this. Mistyfoot takes a deep breath as she explained to him.

"Leopardstar is busy, and Windclan has been divided into two." Mistyfoot responded. She was beginning to pace as she knew Windclan was in trouble.

"Who's supporting Onewhisker?" Firestar asked as he wondered who was with whom.

"He's supported by just Ashfoot and Crowfeather." Mistyfoot mewed. Firestar thought about it as he knew his friend needed the help, he soon thought about Mudclaw.

"Who's supporting Mudclaw?" Firestar mewed as he wondered who was with that tom.

"He's got Hawkfrost, much of Windclan and Shadowclan by his side." Mistyfoot mewed as she knew he was outnumbered as well as him being in peril.

"Send some Riverclan warriors, over and I will send some of my warriors to support Onewhisker, and ask William if he wants to help." Firestar suggested. Mistyfoot nodded.

"You have my word Firestar." Mistyfoot mewed, Mistyfoot bounded away as she went to go find Riverclan. Firestar knew he had to gather some of his warriors before it was too late. Leafpool was being to worry wondering what would happen if Crowfeather was slain in battle. She knew she had to help him.

The day wore on as the clouds continued to get thicker and thicker as Firestar gathered the clan under the high rock.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled, the cats gathered beneath him as he soon began to tell the situation: "Our friend Onewhisker is in trouble as Mudclaw has plans to become Windclan's next leader; we need warriors to discourage him from doing so. Mudclaw has plans to turn Windclan into the way he wants it and not what Starclan wants it. We need to send some brave warriors if Windclan will remain true to its roots. Any cat want to volunteer?" Soon Thornclaw padded forth.

"I will." Thornclaw began. Ashfur padded up next to him as Squirrelflight soon followed. Leafpool headed up next followed by Cloudtail and Brightheart. Brambleclaw padded forth last. They won't let Mudclaw take over. "Let's do this!" The volunteer cats raced forth as they were going to help their friend out.

The clouds soon gave away to a storm as Mudclaw was ready to kill the Onewhisker and his supporting cats. Onewhisker gulped as Mudclaw padded forth with Hawkfrost, much of his clan and Shadowclan behind him.

"I told you many times that you needed to give up your position so I can become what I ultimately desired. Since you refused those many times, I will have to kill you and your little group of yours." Mudclaw mewed as he was ready to pounce on him. Onewhisker spoke.

"Face it, you will make a terrible leader, you verbally abused your apprentice, and you are greedy with power. Starclan will not make you be Windclan's next leader especially with an attitude like that. At least I get along with the clans, you're like Tigerstar all over again." Onewhisker tried to reason with him. Mudclaw had enough of that as the claws came out of his paws as he was ready to slice him open when a yowl was heard off in the distance.

"Why don't you pick on a warrior your own size!" Brambleclaw yowled. Mudclaw turned to him.

"So a Thunderclan cat is going to stand in my way heh? It's only going to make my job easier." Mudclaw sinisterly mewed as he was ready to take him on. "Where's your supporters?" Soon more Thunderclan cats appeared from the storm as they were covered in mud to hide their scent.

"You think you cat can challenge me head on! I would love to see pathetic simpletons like you try to claim my position as leader! I would love to see you all perish in the flames of a fire!" Mudclaw yowled. The lightning grew louder and more frequent as he turned to Onewhisker.

"I will start by killing you first." Mudclaw mewed when suddenly he was thrown off by a cat that tackled him to the ground, it was Brambleclaw.

"Thunderclan attack!" Brambleclaw yowled. Soon cats from both sides rushed forth as the two cats began to scratch their faces open with their own claws.

Soon the cats collided as the Thunderclan warriors tackled all of the cats down as the bit into their soft areas, cats were hissing as they tried to size each other up. Leafpool raced forth as the was willing to help the three out of their containment.

"Thanks Leafpool. I think it's time we take out the scoundrel that is Mudclaw." Crowfeather mewed as he got up to his paws "For Starclan!" Crowfeather, Onewhisker and Ashfoot raced forth to help out the cats as they were ready to give Mudclaw the thrashing he so deserved.

Brambleclaw and Mudclaw were at each other's throats as they viciously nipped and slashed their way to try to get a good grip on the others. Mudclaw soon chomped down on Brambleclaw's neck as Brambleclaw began scratching deep into his underbelly. Soon Ashfur leaped up as he knocked Mudclaw free from him. Brambleclae scrambled to his paws as the other cats were hissing and continuously fighting their way into the wiry storm. Ashfur as busy trying to dodge Mudclaw's reactions when Crowfeather leaped from nowhere swiftly knocking Mudclaw over as Mudclaw felt a tearing pain in one of his ears, it was Crowfeather was he was slowly tearing his ear in half. Mudclaw desperately tried to shake him off as he did, his ear gets shredded in the process.

"Why are you attacking me? I thought you liked your former mentor?" Mudclaw demanded that Crowfeather supported him but Crowfeather hissed back at him.

"You are a terrible mentor and you want to do nothing but seize the leadership for yourself, I can't let you do this. I hope that Starclan would out you when you die. It's up to them to decide this clan's future!" Crowfeather hissed. He soon chomped down on his muzzle making sure he couldn't bite as the cats were busy in a fighting frenzy. Mudclaw with what strength he had, kicked Crowfeather free as he approached him.

"Looks like I'll have to kill my apprentice first." Mudclaw hissed as he went in to Crowfeather when something massive knocked him out, before he knew it, his scruff was being ripped apart by huge teeth. Crowfeather looked up. Mudclaw soon freed himself as he saw that there was a new threat as he turned to face it.

"William?" What are you doing here?" Crowfeather asking what he was doing in this battle.

"Get out of here. Go help your friends." The German Shepherd yapped. He soon turned to face Mudclaw. He soon growled as he went in as he began to attack Mudclaw.

Leafpool was busy helping on getting the injured cats out as she was looking around when two Shadowclan cats ran right into her, knocking her over into a hole as she was clinging on for her dear life. Crowfeather raced over seeing how she was in peril.

"Leafpool hang in there." Crowfeather mewed as he saw her slipping. He soon grabbed her scruff as he pulled her up out of the hole. Leafpool was scared as she was relieved from this whole ordeal but she wanted to tease Crowfeather just for this one bit.

"Sorry you had to save me when you hate me so much. Ha ha ha ha?" Leafpool's words trailed off as she was lying in front of him. Crowfeather wasn't going to argue with her was he didn't want to lose her like Feathertail.

"No let's continue doing what we like to do." Crowfeather mewed as he licked Leafpool on the cheek. Brightheart swiftly padded over as she was wondering what was going on as she mewed this to the two.

"Windclan has decided to side with Onewhisker, Shadowclan have backed away from the fight. Mudclaw is on the run." Brightheart mewed as the cats knew that his time was numbered.

Mudclaw was racing as fast as possible with every known cat in hot pursuit of him. He thought he was going to get salvation from Riverclan but even they had his escape route blocked. Mudclaw skidded to a stop just mere mouse-lengths away from Littlefoot who was had plans to cut off his escape.

"Going somewhere." Littlefoot asked Mudclaw as he and Riverclan were itching for a fight. The other cats came as they had Mudclaw completely surrounded. Mudclaw hissed as the cats and William circled him.

"Let's settle this once and for all." Brambleclaw hissed at Mudclaw. He soon began to get into a fighting Mudclaw tackled Brambleclaw as he was close to killing him. Before he could even take a single swipe at him, Hawkfrost from out of the blue ran up ripping Mudclaw off and throwing him into the marshy section of the lake, the lightning was building and getting closer and louder. "Hawkfrost? I thought you were my enemy?" Brambleclaw mewed wondering why he had a change in heart.

"No one in my family is going to die." Hawkfrost puts it bluntly. He soon turned to Mudclaw who was bleeding all over, it almost looked like his internal organs were going to spill out onto the lake. He was desperate. "Hawkfrost, friend help me!" Mudclaw pleaded. Hawkfrost instead shank his front paws, his claws unsheathed into the back of his neck, Mudclaw yowled in agony as Hawkfrost drew close to him.

"Long live the king." Hawkfrost sneered. Mudclaw feared this moment would come very soon. Hawkfrost kicked Mudclaw as a bolt of lightning came down striking the tree that was on the shore of the lake. It soon fell with grace as Mudclaw landed, he looked up and wailed as he no time to escape, the tree slammed down onto Mudclaw crushing him, the cats watched as the dirt cloud settled, Mudclaw was gone.

"Oh hey look a bridge." Ashfur mewed happily as he knew they had access to the island. Thornclaw laughed as he joined him.

"We'll have access to the island and we'll be trampling over his body for the next three arcs or so." Thornclaw was joking around as Brambleclaw padded up to Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight I feel like I need to talk to you about something." Brambleclaw began. Squirrelflight turned to him as she knew he was some sort of an idiot.

"About what? Your half-brother? I don't want to associate with you anymore. You seem to be like you can travel down your own path but that path will lead to your destruction as a warrior. Ashfur was right about Hawkfrost, he wanted to support Mudclaw on getting rid of Onewhisker, you should have known better. Ashfur would make a better friend than you." Squirrelflight ranted before she turned around and padded off. She was still furious about Brambleclaw spending time with Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw left weeping seeing how the cat that was by his side for the past couple of moons would return to her apprentice like self. Hawkfrost felt pity for him as he padded up to him as he tried to comfort him.

"Well I guess I was wrong all along, I apologize to Firestar and Onewhisker for doubting them. Onewhisker would make a good leader." Hawkfrost mewed as he tried to comfort his Half-brother.

"Why did you come back to save me?" Brambleclaw asked on why an enemy would save someone they were against.

"Starclan had sent a message about a storm and a certain Windclan cat would die from a falling tree. I knew it was Mudclaw." Hawkfrost replied. Brambleclaw looked at him seeing how he was speaking about the truth. Brambleclaw got up as he wiped his tears away. He turned and glanced at Hawkfrost for one final time.

"Thank you for saving my life." Brambleclaw mewed. Hawkfrost smiled as he soon padded away as he was glad to help a cat in need.

"Littlefoot, Poolpaw, Leafpool, Crowfeather and William were talking about the death of Mudclaw and what would happen to Windclan in the near future.

"With Mudclaw dead and Onewhisker on his way to being Windclan's new leader, what will be in store for us?" Poolpaw wondered as she was one of the cats who witnessed the events unfold.

"We're not so sure, I hope he turns out to being like Tallstar." Crowfeather mewed as he curled his tail around her. "Tallstar was a wise and caring leader for Windclan."

"Like a Doberman, I knew one that was just like him when I was just a pup." William yapped. Crowfeather turned to him wondering what he was talking about.

"I thought cats and dogs were enemies of each other." Leafpool mewed wondering why he was being so nice to them.

"Some dogs are but some are not. Those who could tolerate company such as myself would prove that we are loyal. I have a Upright Walker who is blind." William responded to her. Littlefoot nodded as he knew he had to get to camp back soon. "It is important that we all get along."

"It was nice spending some words with you but I need to get my apprentice back to camp and back to training, it was nice spending some time with you." Littlefoot mewed as he and Poolpaw got up. "We'll see you around." The two cats nodded as they watched them bound off to the camp. Crowfeather turned to William as he was ready to leave.

"We'll see you around soon." Crowfeather mewed as he knew that he was going to find some time to spend with him.

"I'll see you around smoky." William nodded as he got up and left, the two cats padded off as they were figuring out what they should do.

"You know, we have had a good moon together, I was wondering is, will you see me again when we have the time?" Crowfeather mewed as he padded with Leafpool across Windclan territory heading back to Thunderclan.

"We sure did, you thought life would be pain but now we seem to be happy and I'm glad you're moving on from Feathertail." Leafpool mewed to Crowfeather. Crowfeather smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Well life happens, we're born, we grow up and play and then we die." Crowfeather mewed to Leafpool as he knew life would come around. "I wish I could come over and we can talk."

"I'm glad we can spend the time walking together, if a clear night comes, we should gaze under the stars together and we can point out what is happening in Starclan." Leafpool suggested as she wanted to spend some time with him. Soon they were nearing the border.

"Well here we are, you sure you know the rest of the way home?" Crowfeather asked as he wondered what she fine going back all by herself.

"I know, thanks for bringing me back." Leafpool soon licked Crowfeather's cheek as she bounded off as she was thankful for him. Crowfeather turned and he bounded back to Windclan, the future for them looked bright.

**[A/N]: Sorry this took so long but my vacation to Bermuda is only a week away, when I get done with class this week I think I will be going into overdrive to set you all up for the next week or so. I knew my break would come eventually.**

**Mudclaw is dead and Starlight is over now time to do the other two books in the following chapters and I would smile on this. I hope you all enjoy this story so far and please review on what you have to say about it and suggest what I should do in the future, Cheers.**


	9. Stop the fluff

Cinderpelt was padding around in the stars as she was being asked for a meeting. She soon padded along the sky as she saw two cats approach her, one of them she recognized very well. The blue cat padded to her as she was happy to see her.

"Bluestar I haven't seen you in a while." Cinderpelt mewed. Bluestar wasn't smiling, she was being serious as she didn't greet Cinderpelt the way she normally would.

"We have received some very somber news. You're going to die." Bluestar mewed as she was telling Cinderpelt about it. Cinderpelt was starting to become scared at this sudden revelation. Her mind was beginning to race as she becoming more and more distressed.

"Why would you tell me this?" Cinderpelt mewed as she was developing anxiety. Bluestar didn't respond as she padded away. Cinderpelt woke up as she was having a bad dream again.

"Leafpool." Cinderpelt mewed shaking her. Leafpool woke up groggy as she was wondering what Cinderpelt was asking.

"What do you want?" Leafpool mewed half asleep.

"Starclan sent a message that I was going to die." Cinderpelt mewed as she was having the strange dream that Leafpool was having. Could it be part of the prophecy?

"Pretty sure it's not." Leafpool growled softly, she soon fell back asleep as she knew Starclan was sending false messages.

Firestar later that morning was busy organizing patrols as he gathered the cats together. Brambleclaw was chosen along with Squirrelflight, Ashfur and Rainwhisker. Soon the four cats were escorted to the Windclan border to check up on them to see if Onewhisker got his nine lives. Along the way, Brambleclaw wanted to speak with Squirrelflight again.

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw mewed, Squirrelflight didn't respond. It was clear she was never going to talk to him. "It's about Hawkfrost." Brambleclaw mewed. Squirrelflight turned as she snapped.

"So you want to talk to me about your half-brother huh? He's evil and he has nothing good about him. Ashfur was right about it you can never be loyal seeing how you are spending time with him." Squirrelflight stuck her tongue out at the tom rudely as she had no trust in him.

"Hawkfrost is a humble cat that you should really speak to him." Brambleclaw mewed to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight slapped him with one of her paws, Brambleclaw leaped at her as she was ready to pounce, Ashfur turned as he saw the two cats fighting.

"Would you two knock it off?" Ashfur hissed trying to make sure they weren't fighting.

"Well she started it." Brambleclaw responded as it was clear he started it by mentioning his half-brother.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" Ashfur hissed Brambleclaw into submission. The cats stopped their fighting as they continued. Squirrelflight padded up to Ashfur.

"At least you still have some sense in you." Squirrelflight mewed. Ashfur nodded as he contined. They soon reached the Windclan border as they looked out at it. There they spotted several cats looking for prey. Ashfur called out to them. Crowfeather turned his head raising his tail signaling the cat to stop.

"What is it Ashfur?" Crowfeather mewed a bit annoyed. Ashfur spoke from across the river.

"We were wondering if Onewhisker got his nine lives yet?" Ashfur spoke wondering how he was doing.

"Yeah he did last night, he's Onestar now." Crowfeather mewed as he responded. Ashfur nodded as he knew it was received.

"Okay good we wanted to tell you about that as we wanted his leadership transition to go smoothly." Ashfur mewed. Crowfeather nodded as he spotted Squirrelflight from across the river.

"Hey Squirrelflight? How's Leafpool doing?" Crowfeather asked. Squirrelflight looked up as she looked at Crowfeather.

"She's doing good." Squirrelflight nodded as she was telling him about her sister.

"Okay I was wondering if I could come over and speak to her about something, something or rather someone has been getting on my nerves lately." Crowfeather mewed as he wanted to make the offer.

"Maybe later, we have to keep to our duties." Squirrelflight mewed. Crowfeather nodded as he soon turned away with his hunting patrol followed by the other four.

One the way back, they smelled the scent of a badger, it was clear the badgers were beginning to move in. Squirrelflight looked over as she saw a badger. She leaped out followed by the others as she was bashing it and attacking it with her claws. The others jumped in as the Badger hissed, it soon scrambled off with her three cubs. They attacked a badger that was minding its own business. They soon knew they had to keep this area secured and badger free if they were going to make a home there.

When they arrived back, Leafpool was busy sorting herbs as she had accidently prepared Nettle seed instead of Poppy seed. Cinderpelt looked at her wondering why she was losing her focus.

"Leafpool what's going on with you, you seem to be acting very odd lately." Cinderpelt mewed wondering why she was acting very oddly.

"It's Crowfeather again, I always feel like I would want to speak to him as the same way he wants to speak to me, maybe we can invite him over so you can see him." Leafpool admitted. Cinderpelt was a little mad that she was having forbidden love with a tom from another clan even if she was the medicine cat.

"Leafpool I know you were being honest with your feelings but I think you need a break from him. Remember when I told you that you were not going to see anyone? That was what I was talking about." Cinderpelt mewed to her. Leafpool sighed as she had to redo her herbs. Cinderpelt was sorting through the herb stash they had as she realized she was short on a particular herb. "Hey Leafpool, I need more Water mint if we are going to treat the elders again. Can you please fetch me some?" Cinderpelt mewed.

"Sure." Leafpool mewed as she left the camp to search for some water mint.

She soon arrived at Windclan's border as she knew that was where the Water mint grew in abundance, she began to gather the herbs up as Brackenfur, Whitepaw, Sootfur and Sorreltail were busy patrolling the area. Leafpool hid in a bush as she didn't want to be found. The three cats continued on their way but Sorreltail peeked into the bush.

"Hello Leafpool." Sorreltail had caught her completely by surprise. Leafpool shuttered as the Water mint flew in all different directions.

"Sorreltail you startled me." Leafpool mewed as she was shaken.

"How's it going my medicine cat?" Sorreltail mewed as she got closer to her friend.

"It's going good so is there anything you want to tell me about?" Leafpool asked as she wondered what her friend came to her about.

"I'm expecting kits." Sorreltail mewed to her. Leafpool smiled but she realized at the same time she could no longer have a body guard.

"Congratulations." Leafpool mewed but soon she felt a pang sweep over her as she realized that something was off. Sorreltail noticed it too.

"Is there something wrong?" Sorreltail mewed. Leafpool soon thought about it as she came to a conclusion.

"Yeah as a medicine cat I feel like I have to give up on a lot of things such as having kits. I do desire to have a family with a beautiful and caring mate as well as some kits to raise and watch over." Leafpool admitted. Sorreltail felt her pain of wanting to have a family.

"I know it's hard to give up pursuing your goals but you'll get a family in the future. I know that you will." Sorreltail mewed to her telling her not to give up her hopes and dreams. She soon padded away as Crowfeather appeared from the gloom.

"Oh Crowfeather, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Leafpool asked him wondering why he was here. Crowfeather nodded as he soon spoke.

"There is that I wanted to talk to you about since I wanted a bit of alone time. There's this she-cat that has been getting on my nerves lately, it's not you Leafpool since you remind me a lot of Feathertail." Crowfeather began as he wanted to talk about why this cat in particular has been getting on his nerves.

"Who is it then?" Leafpool asked as she wanted to talk to him about, she was gathering the Water mint up to take back to camp.

"It's this black she-cat named Nightcloud, she wants me to have her kits but I feel bothered on how she approaches the subject I mean she needs to calm down." Crowfeather mewed as he began the topic. Leafpool was a little confused since she never saw or heard this cat in particular.

"How does she approach the topic with you or be with you in general?" Leafpool asked as she was wondering on how he was being approached.

"She's always draping her tail around me rubbing on me purring constantly, I can't stand that type of affection after just a day or two of meeting her. She isn't like you." Crowfeather mewed to Leafpool describing what Nightcloud was doing with him.

"She's just desperate or something." Leafpool mewed, she soon giggled at the response as she continued gathering up the Water mint. Crowfeather noticed she was about to turn away as he wanted to ask her something.

"Leafpool, can I escort you back to your camp?" Crowfeather offered. Leafpool nodded as she couldn't speak with a mouthful of herbs. Soon Crowfeather crossed the border as he began padding with her back to camp. When they got back, Cinderpelt was wondering what was taking her so long but she saw Leafpool with Crowfeather.

"Look what my apprentice dragged back into camp." Cinderpelt mewed as she saw Crowfeather by her side. Crowfeather's ears flattened as he was showing he meant no harm.

"I'm not being a nuisance or anything?" Crowfeather mewed to Cinderpelt as he was trying to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Why did you bring him here?" Cinderpelt mewed. Leafpool spat out the Water mint so she could speak.

"He offered to take me home as he wanted to speak to me about something." Leafpool mewed answering her mentor's answer. Cinderpelt nodded as she soon turned to Crowfeather.

"Umm Crowfeather, can I talk to you, privately?" Cinderpelt mewed to Crowfeather. Crowfeather smiled.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes." Crowfeather mewed to Leafpool. Soon the two cats padded to the edge of the camp. Crowfeather soon spoke. "What do you want to speak to me about?"

"It's something about Leafpool, you really seem attached to my apprentice very much lately. I feel concerned that you might be running off with her at every opportunity. Is there something wrong with her?" Cinderpelt mewed as she expressed her concern. Crowfeather nodded as he began to explain.

"I know she helped me move on and she is a good friend to talk to whenever I'm having an issue." Crowfeather responded. Cinderpelt knew but she warned him this.

"Don't become mates with her, it you do I'll tell the leaders to keep you apart." Cinderpelt warned Crowfeather, soon the cats split as they headed back to their camps. This meeting was the result of the clans not accepting their relationships. Things were going to get worse.

**[A/N]: I wish I could extend this further but it's mostly fluff. I mean we're introducing Nightcloud into the mix but it's only going to be mentioned. Also I'm craving for those reviews since I want people to read the Fanfictions I'm putting out and there is only 4 days left before the vacation so I want to hopefully get as much done before I leave. Cheers my readers since I love seeing you all here. FreeEcho I hope you're still reading this since I don't appreciate silence, silence is really expensive to the person. Later readers.**


	10. Snow!

Snow began to fall peacefully as Squirrelflight was the first to wake up. Cloudtail and Ashfur soon followed her, they padded out of the warriors den as they saw flakes of snow drifting down peacefully as the forest was covered in a thin blanket of white. Cloudtail was super excited for this.

"Snow! First of the season!" Cloudtail mewed excitedly, he was quite fond of snow as it meant playtime to tumble around in. Squirrelflight nodded as she raced after him. Ashfur smiled as he chased the two of them out of camp.

Cloudtail slipped and fell into the snow, the flakes getting into his white pelt as he looked like a snow cat. Squirrelflight laughed as she kicked up some snow into Ashfur's face. Ashfur laughed as he batted some of the snow into Squirrelflight's side. Brambleclaw woke up after hearing their play as he went out to investigate.

"What is going on over here?" Brambleclaw mewed as he wanted to find out what was going on with the three cat's play.

"Snow has fallen from Starclan. It's a steady fall and it's too good to be true!" Ashfur purred as he continued to play around in the snow.

"You should be getting out and going on patrols, not play around like a bunch of kits." Brambleclaw sternly mewed to them. Squirrelflight hissed at him thinking he can bark orders around like he's the deputy or something. Ashfur padded up to him.

"But can't we enjoy ourselves just for a little bit?" Ashfur asked as he wanted to have some time with his friends.

"I will not tolerate any cats who think they can get away with it by playing." Brambleclaw hissed. Soon Squirrelflight turned as she began to run. Ashfur behind her, Cloudtail went back to camp defeated. Brambleclaw chased after the two of them knowing he couldn't let them be so stupid.

Squirrelflight knew she had to stay low if she was going to evade Brambleclaw from punishing her. She crept through the forest as snow continued to fall. It was picking up steadily as she pressed through. Soon she heard growling at it was coming. A fox leaped from the bushes as it just missed a mouse length from Squirrelflight. She spun as she spotted the fox was snapping at her. She huddled down as she was frightened by the approaching fox. Ashfur hissed loudly as he leaped onto the fox biting down on its neck as he was attempting to draw blood from the animal. The fox spun around slicing its back claws into Squirrelflight's leg. Ashfur was kicked off as the fox bit into his leg tugging hard. Brambleclaw leaped up as he was the last to hear their cries as he dug his claws into the Fox's neck. The fox yelped as he soon chomped down onto the poor fox's neck. The fox broke free and leaving a trail of red blood in the snow. The two cats got up, Squirrelflight stuck her tongue out at Brambleclaw signaling she didn't need his help but instead would have taken the help from another cat. Ashfur limped off as they headed back to see Cinderpelt. Once they got there, they had to explain.

"So what exactly happened?" Cinderpelt mewed as she began to treat their scratches with cobwebs.

"These two were goofing off when they should be doing patrols and they got attacked by a fox. If it wasn't for me, these two cats could have been dead." Brambleclaw explained. Squirrelflight hissed at him as he was trying to blame them for their injuries.

"We wanted to have some fun while the snow was falling, Brambleclaw takes thing so seriously but no patrols were given out since most of the clan was still asleep. We just wanted some time for ourselves." Squirrelflight mewed her side of the story. Firestar arrived as he heard the news from Cinderpelt.

"So who decided it would be a brilliant idea to go wander around aimlessly trying to either give orders that weren't given and goofing off outside of the camp?" Firestar asked as he was angry about this. Brambleclaw gulped as he was looking for a cat to blame.

"It was Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw mewed as he was ready to give the blame out. Firestar was having none of it.

"I don't care, seeing how you two can't get along, you Squirrelflight and Ashfur will all be punished for Brambleclaw giving out false orders and the two of them padding off further away from the camp without permission. As punishment you will be coming along to find this fox that Brambleclaw has brought up." Firestar left as he went to go organize a patrol with himself leading it. Soon the three punished cats were forced to come along with him along with Swiftwind, scarred warrior who survived his encounter with dogs back in the old forest.

The five cats padded along as they were following the fox's trail of blood. Swiftwind was sniffing the air as the snow continued to fall ever so faster. The five cats were following the fox's trail of blood. The three cats were under the watchful eye of Firestar who was making sure the cats didn't even speak to each other. Swiftwind continued his patrol.

"The fox was in this area too, I can smell it." Swiftwind mewed, he soon lead the cats through as he continued to wander. Soon the five cats padded to the creek which was frozen on the surface but they knew the ice was thin and could cave in under their own weight, they knew they couldn't trust the ice.

Soon three figures came out of the gloom as they padded along, it was a Windclan patrol. Consisting of Onestar their new leader, Crowfeather and Webfoot They spotted the others as they knew they could only mean one thing. Firestar fearful of going to war with Windcland decided to call out to him in peaceful terms.

"Onestar?" Firestar mewed. Onestar turned his head wondering what he was talking about. He soon called out from the other side of the river knowing the ice was too thin to cross without breaking through.

"What is it that you want?" Onestar called out. He knew he was on good terms with Firestar and wanted to keep it like that. Firestar was shivering as the snow was falling faster and faster.

"I see you got your nine lives, I wanted to tell you if there is a fox on your territory let me know since a fox came through our territory earlier and nearly killed two warriors." Firestar mewed to Onester, Onestar was shivering as he was cold as well.

"Thanks for the warning; we'll look for the fox when the snow stops falling." Onestar mewed. Crowfeather spotted Squirrelflight as he wanted to talk to her.

"Squirrelflight?" Crowfeather called out. Squirrelflight turned to him as she was wondering what he was talking about, he continued, his voice echoing like a ghost as he began to make a request. "Tell Leafpool I want to see her soon, I have something to say about Nightcloud." Squirrelflight vanished before Crowfeather could finish his sentence.

For the rest of the day, all orders were cancelled by the heavy snowstorm. Hunting patrols were grounded to camp and the normal patrols couldn't mark any scent. Firestar made sure that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were separated by having Brambleclaw sleep in the apprentice's den. Squirrelflight was relieved as she didn't have to deal with his nonsense.

The next day or two, the snow fell in sheets blanketing the colorful forest in white while the leaves were still hanging from the trees. Starclan was right by Leafbare coming early. Firestar knew the full moon was tonight as he knew he had to gather his cats together. The cats came out for the first time seeing how the landscape was transformed. The cats were eager to get out and patrol. Firestar padded to the high rock as he made his announcement.

"Cats old enough to cat their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar mewed. The cats soon gathered hearing him. Squirrelflight sat next to Ashfur as she knew that she could trust him and not Brambleclaw. "The gathering is tonight, I've decided who can go. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Ashfur, Cloudtail and Brightheart can come. Brambleclaw needs to be confined to the camp as much as possible since his punishment is not to go to the Gathering." The cats nodded as the six cats took off to the Island.

The cats came to the gathering island as they looked around seeing that there was the bridge to cross. The cats hopped onto the log as they began to crawl across it, the lake was frozen solid by then. Soon they hopped as they padded across the island; the island was small and only about a few trees stood tall. The cats began to explore their new surroundings as they padded around. They soon settled down as they began to speak as the cats on the island gathered around to give what they have found.

"Cats of all clans, we would like to announced that we have had been getting many creature comforts fort the past moon since we settled down." Leopardstar began. Soon she thought about what she was going to say as she soon spoke. "We have found a badger on our territory just recently and we managed to chase it out. We also have a new warrior, Voletooth." Onestar spoke next.

"We've received news from Firestar that a fox was on Windclan's territory, we just recently found the body of said fox. We also got two new warriors, Owlwhisker and Weaselfur." Onestar mewed as he was telling what he had discovered.

"Shadowclan has been having a kittypet problem as these are super aggressive cats that aren't like the Kittypets were used to." Blackstar mewed as he knew he had the least amount of cats at his disposal. Firestar spoke last.

"My warriors have attacked a badger and its cubs while the badger was paying no attention to us. Plus the fox that Onestar brought up has had a close encounter with us. Two of my warriors were nearly killed before we drove it out. Also all borders are set as we know we shouldn't attack each other if we decided to cross." All the leaders nodded as they all agreed to what Firestar has said. Onestar whispered into his ear.

"I hope the clans will be at peace for many moons." Firestar nodded as he was good friends with him. Soon the gathering ended as the clans began to part ways. Leafpool saw Crowfeather as she decided to go and speak to him like the good cat she was. Cinderpelt soon got in front of her as she was forbidding that her apprentice to speak to the tom.

"You're a medicine cat; you shouldn't be having a romance with a cat from another clan; let alone your own." Cinderpelt hissed as she began shoving her away. Leafpool knew that Crowfeather was trying to tell her something but Cinderpelt was driving a wedge into their relationship. Onestar waved his tail to Crowfeather signaling him to follow. Cinderpelt was being the obstacle for them.

Leafpool was having a dream in her moss bed of Crowfeather's cries not being answered, she knew there was a gray mountain of fur rising up separating the two cats from each other, they knew it couldn't be happening, soon Feathertail descended into her dreams wondering why Leafpool was going through a predicament.

"Feathertail? Why are you here is there anything you need to talk to me about?" Leafpool asked wondering why she was here. Feathertail nodded as she turned to her.

"You see your duties as a medicine cat is getting in the way of your relationship with Crowfeather, you should take off with him, don't let your duties pass you by this." Feathertail mewed. Leafpool wasn't so sure. She gulped as she asked Feathertail.

"What would happen if you were still alive, would you have decided to keep visiting Crowfeather? I want to figure out what his true motive is." Leafpool mewed as she was continuing to worry about him. Maybe this relationship with him was getting out of their paws.

"I'm sure we can all get along together very well. Don't let Cinderpelt get in your way. Also since Mothwing doesn't believe in Starclan I want you to pass a message to her. This message is that the half moon is coming up Starclan hopes to see you there." Feathertail mewed before she vanished from Leafpool's dreams.

Leafpool woke up as she began to pad around. She was worried that Cinderpelt was still mad with her but she knew she had to visit Riverclan. Squirrelflight padded over with Ashfur as she was holding Catmint in her jaws.

"We found a source of Catmint by the abandoned twoleg nest. We're gathering up as much as possible before it all shrivels up and disappears before the true set of Leafbare sets in." Squirrelflight mewed as she dropped the stash. Cinderpelt was awake and about. She knew she had to teach Leafpool some discipline.

"You heard her missy! Go get some catmint." Cinderpelt barked at her as she didn't want her to sneak away with Crowfeather. Leafpool left as she was beginning to think Cinderpelt was getting in the way.

She arrived at the abandoned Twoleg nest as she looked up seeing how the roof was cracked; she began to gather the Catmint as she crammed it into her jaws. She soon left and headed back to camp but this time she was going to take the long way back. She padded through the marshy territory of Shadowclan as she soon arrived at the Riverclan border. She looked around wondering where all the Riverclan cats were. She continued on as Mistyfoot soon spotted her with Mosspelt and Poolpaw. Mistyfoot was wondering what the Medicine cat was doing here.

"What has brought you here today?" Mistyfoot asked Leafpool wondering what brought her here. Leafpool spat out the catmint as she spoke.

"I came here to see Mothwing." Leafpool mewed telling Mistyfoot her true intentions on what brought her here in the first place. Mistyfoot nodded as she led Leafpool into camp while they gathered the Catmint as they knew they had to store it in a secure place. When they got there, Littlefoot was busy helping Mothwing organize the herbs the kits have ruined. Leafpool walked into the camp.

"Man Dawnflower's kits sure are destructive." Littlefoot admitted. Mothwing shuttered knowing she had to stand them. Littlefoot continued as he had to complain more about them. "I sometimes can't think straight or train Poolpaw properly; the kits are becoming a major distraction." Littlefoot knew he had to stay calm as he continued to sort the herbs out. Mothwing knew the cat was becoming increasingly stressed over the kits. She didn't have the herb to help him relieve his stress as he was barely getting any rest. He was getting tired of being their baby sitter. Leafpool soon greeted him and Mothwing.

"Mothwing, we're expecting you at the moonpool sometime later, we know you would be occupied. But Feathertail decided to bring the message to me to tell you." Leafpool mewed. Mothwing gave her a nod with her head.

"I know Leafpool but sometimes things happen. I have a cat who seems overly stressed about this as he has taken to a distaste to Dawnflower's kits." Mothwing mewed as she knew she had many herbs to go. "And could you help me sort the herbs. I can use another cat." Mothwing was making an offer since two cats wasn't enough? Leafpool soon stashed the catmint away as she continued to sort the herbs.

"Littlefoot?" Leafpool began. The tom looked at her as his pelt continued to get lighter and lighter as he got older.

"Yes?" Littlefoot responded to Leafpool. He continued to sort the herbs.

"I am wondering why you are taking a disliking to Dawnflower's kits?" Leafpool asked as she was wondering what his reason was.

"The kits are being loud and causing lots of trouble around the camp. They scatter the freshkill pile, destroy herbs and most importantly, keep me up for days at a time. I agree with Hawkfrost that we should be apprenticing kits earlier since they seem cute at first but they can certainly put a stress on you. I can't think clearly or train Poolpaw properly. The Thundersnake that is running through our territory is doing nothing to keep me asleep at night." Littlefoot complained as he was getting little to nothing from this territory and it was putting a burden on him.

"I think the cause of this is that you are getting little to no rest. I think you should head to our territory so you can get some rest." Leafpool mewed knowing that he was getting nothing while the rest of the clan was sleeping. "You're probably noise sensitive."

"I know I wish sometimes I could go over to Crowfeather and take my apprentice with me so we can rest and train properly there. I promised to Poolpaw I would train her to be the best warrior there is." Littlefoot admitted his feelings to Leafpool. Leafpool knew just like her, he had some connections with Crowfeather. She tried to rid her thoughts about it but she knew he would need the help he could get. Soon Leafpool was beginning to think the unthinkable.

"If me and Crowfeather decided to run away, would you come with us?" Leafpool mewed wondering if he would come with them. Littlefoot thought about it for a moment as he soon responded.

"Yes I would, and take Poolpaw with me. Just because I agree with Hawkfrost on one thing doesn't mean I completely agree with him entirely, he's hungry and has an appetite for power." Littlefoot responded. He knew he had to keep his apprentice safe from Hawkfrost. Leafpool knew she had two other cats to back her up if they got into a problem. Soon Leafpool nodded as she began to smile.

"Yeah and you two could be our warriors, Crowfeather can be our leader and I could be the medicine cat." Leafpool began to smile. Littlefoot cackled a bit before flopping over from exhaustion.

"It's getting pretty late, anyways, you willing to stay for the night?" Mothwing asked Leafpool.

"It's getting colder and colder as the days pass so one night won't hurt." Leafpool mewed as she was going to spend the night with her friends.

During all of this time, Squirrelflight was on another patrol with Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Thornclaw, Sootfur and Sandstorm. Sandstorm was keeping eye out in case the two cats got into a fight with one another. Squirrelflight sensed a Kittypet as she began to chase it. The kittypet fled as it darted across the bridge to the Shadowclan border. Squirrelflight soon ran across the border as Brambleclaw jumped in front of her.

"You know better than to chase a kittypet." Brambleclaw hissed saying she chased him too far and into another clan's territory.

"Why do you have to keep barking the orders? It was trespassing." Squirrelflight hissed back. Soon Ashfur padded in determined to break the conversation up.

"Why do you two keep arguing like that? Didn't Firestar say you two shouldn't be talking to each other?" Ashfur mewed as he was wondering why they were still at each other's throats.

"Because Brambleclaw has a relationship with Hawkfrost, and you said Hawkfrost is evil. I will only speak to him again if he stops seeing him." Squirrelflight mewed confessing her feelings for Ashfur. "You're the only cat I can trust at this point. And you should know that." Ashfur wasn't so sure about what she was saying. Sandstorm padded over to her.

"I would like to speak with you when we get back to camp, you literally made a scene." Sandstorm growled to Squirrelflight. The six cats soon turned and padded away. Squirrelflight knew she was going to have a long conversation with Sandstorm.

When they got back to camp, Firestar headed to the high ledge as he was ready for a meeting. All the cats gathered as they were wondering what he has to say.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began as the clouds began to darken again. He soon turned to the rest of the clan as he had something to say. "Starclan has blessed us with one strong kit and that kit is old enough to begin its training to be a warrior. Birchkit step forward." Firestar mewed to the kit. Soon Birchkit padded to the High ledge as he was ready. "Until this kit receives his warrior name, he will be known as Birchpaw." Firestar mewed as he was talking about Ferncloud's sole survivor from the litter. Brambleclaw was itching to be deputy of the clan as he was hoping that Birchpaw would be his apprentice. Firestar soon made his choice. "Ashfur will be Birchpaw's mentor, Ashfur this is your first apprentice so I hope everything you learned from Dustpelt would be passed down to the apprentice." Ashfur smiled as the clan chanted Birchpaw's name. Soon the cats split as Brambleclaw was deeply angry that Birchpaw didn't become his apprentice. Squirrelflight padded to Squirrelflight as she wanted to speak to her.

"Squirrelflight I am deeply concerned about your relationship with Brambleclaw and Ashfur, Brambleclaw knows well and means well you shouldn't vent your frustration out on him. You also need to back off from Ashfur as he seems about as lazy as you. Make up your mind already." Sandstorm hissed at her as she was scolding Squirrelflight for being in a love triangle.

"I promise I will have this all sorted out by the time the next gathering takes place." Squirrelflight promised to Sandstorm that she will have everything fixed. Squirreflight was somewhat angry with her that she wasn't going to take an entire moon to fix her problems.

"You shouldn't take an entire moon to fix your relationship problems, fix them now!" Sandstorm shouted at Squirrelflight that she shouldn't take too long to fix all of her problems. Cinderpelt padded over to Sandstorm deeply concerned.

"Has anyone seen Leafpool?" Cinderpelt asked.

**[A/N]: I am leaving you on this cliff hanger since this story was a lot longer than anticipated. At nearly 4000 words hopefully when this note is typed out, but I have something to say for what is going on next week. I won't be updating in the next week or so since I am going to Bermuda is what I've been building up to, vacation is nothing new but you can't bring your computers on the boat. So I'm giving you a heads up on what is going to happen so expect the next update in August when I get back. So that is what I have to explain.**

**So Sandstorm scolds Squirrelflight for being in a Love Triangle. I think if it came to it Squirrelflight wouldn't hesitate to bury Brambleclaw using the now. And she would be like See you in the morning dear. And Brambleclaw would give her thumbs up. Bramblewrong. I guess everyone wants Squirrelstar nowadays yet I don't see her becoming leader.**

**Also why are people disliking the Bramblewrong video? It's the best. Is the internet drunk again? I could imagine Brackenfur and Cloudtail watching this from the side lines and being like.**

**Cloudtail: Brackenfur?**

**Brackenfur: Yes?**

**Cloudtail: Why does this video have 12 dislikes?**

**Brackenfur: Were you one of them?**

**Cloudtail: No I was the other 11.**

***They both laugh.***

**I wish Warriors had Statler and Waldorf sense of humor otherwise the franchise will be at a constant 1 out of 10. They haven't got any better. I'll leave you all here. Cheers.**


	11. Bad Dreams!

The days passed as the cats were felling uneasy about what Hawkfrost had been bringing up, they knew he was always onto something. Tonight was the night of the Half-moon as the medicine cats would discuss what was going on however things were going to take a nasty turn.

Leafpool and Cinderpelt were the first to arrive as they all gathered around the pool. Soon Barkface arrived next followed by Littlecloud but where was Mothwing? The cats decided that they couldn't start the meeting without her so they all decided to huddle around waiting for her arrival; they all fell asleep as the cats knew they were in for a rude awakening.

Leafpool looked around as she thought she was in eternal paradise, she saw Crowfeather not too far ahead. Crowfeather was happy as Leafpool knew that she was happy to see him. She padded over to him as she was ready to talk to him when Nightcloud that Crowfeather had talked to her about took him away. The light faded as Leafpool began to panic.

"Hello?" Leafpool mewed as she was looking around. Soon a cat that must have descended from the two of them came up to them with a menacing look across its face. Soon more cats began to come from the Shadows as Leafpool was becoming frightened. "What do you want from me!" Leafpool wailed as Hawkfrost padded up to her.

"Your life." Hawkfrost's eyes flashed as the cats in the shadows jumped onto Leafpool and began to rip her to shreds. Leafpool yowled wondering if anyone was going to help her. Leafpool shot awake as Mothwing was waiting for her.

"Looks like you were having a nightmare." Mothwing mewed to Leafpool. Leafpool was panting hard as she was frightened beyond her belief. Leafpool gulped as she began to tell Mothwing her dream.

"It was terrible at first I felt like I was in the land where I had everything I wanted, Crowfeather, all the herbs and a nice family to go along with them. Suddenly the cat Crowfeather kept bringing up Nightcloud took him away from me. Soon everything began to get dark as their kit came over and it had the most evil look on its face. Hawkfrost was there and the shadows attacked me and torn me to pieces, I thought I can see my own guts as they were spilled out onto the ground." Leafpool told Mothwing everything that happened as Mothwing licked her head.

"I don't get these types of dreams since I don't choose to believe in them. I bet the other cats might be convulsing in their sleep as they might be going through the same thing as you." Leafpool thought for a moment as she heard what Mothwing had said about her dreams to Leafpool. Leafpool had to respond with:

"I think being an Atheist makes you totally immune to magic." Leafpool responded, soon Cinderpelt and the other medicine cats woke up from their dreams as they had similar nightmares as well.

"These cats from the forest of darkness must be looking for fresh meat to feast on." Littlecloud admitted as he was getting nervous too. Were all the cats having these nightmares instead of Mothwing, they never were going to find out.

Soon the cats padded away as they were heading back to camp the bushes rustled as Leafpool padded into them, she spotted Crowfeather was waiting for her as he wanted to speak to her.

"Leafpool you seem off tonight, what happened?" Crowfeather asked her wondering what was going on. Leafpool gulped as she began to explain.

"You see I had one really bad nightmare, the other medicine cats had the same dreams as me. You were in it but you got pulled away by Nightcloud and you must have had kits with her and this kit was commanding the cat of the shadows. Soon the shadows torn me to bits as I was waiting for you to come to my rescue." Leafpool admitted as she told him about her dream.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, this she-cat Nightcloud. She is really pushing me to have kits with her despite me refusing her multiple times. I just can't take it anymore and I'm seeking to get as far away from Windclan as possible so I could live the life I wanted it to be." Crowfeather mewed admitting what he felt about it. Crowfeather knew he had to say something to keep them both happy. "Leafpool, want to be my mate?" Crowfeather asked. Leafpool smiled as she was ready to take his offer.

"Yes please." She mewed, purring into the side of his neck. Crowfeather nodded as he smiled too. He soon knew that they needed to get away from the clans if they wanted to make their dreams come true.

"Is there anyone else coming along with us or is it just you and me?" Leafpool asked as she was wondering did any other cats would join them on their adventures. Crowfeather nodded.

"We're not completely alone. Littlefoot had completely agreed and he wants to take his apprentice with him." Crowfeather mewed as he soon concluded. "Anyways, I need to get back to my clan now; I hope we meet again in secret." Crowfeather soon began to leave.

"Have a great time Crowfeather, I hope we see each other very soon." Leafpool smiled as she turned and padded away. Crowfeather soon headed the other way.

The sun rose on the next morning as Squirrelflight woke up. She stretched herself out as she padded outside her den. Cloudtail was waiting for her outside of the den.

"Morning Squirrelflight, I'm heading on a hunting patrol, want to come?" Cloudtail asked her. Brackenfur and Spiderleg were waiting on her.

"Oh sure." Squirrelflight mewed. Soon the four cats were on their way as they padded around the forest looking for something to eat. Spiderleg soon spoke.

"You know, I'm really angry over the fact that Firestar hasn't chosen a deputy yet. I mean we can't find Graystripe and he needs to get his act together at this point. I feel like I should be chosen at this point." Spiderleg admitted about what he wanted to do. Squirrelflight soon responded.

"Well it's uncertain if Graystripe is still alive at this point, Firestar has been getting dreams of a gray cat who is trapped and a kittypet has to help him find his way back to the clans." Squirrelflight mewed as she knew what Firestar has been dreaming about.

"Predicting the next arc already? I think her name should be Millie." Brackenfur mewed as he made his predications. Everyone laughed.

"The most interesting thing Cardboardfur has said in this entire Fanfiction." Spiderleg joked. Soon Cloudtail stopped as he heard something.

"Hang on." Cloudtail mewed as he soon peeked through some bushes. He saw a cream colored Kittypet with three kits in the clearing. Spiderleg poked his head out too.

"A Kittypet, let's chase her away." Spiderleg mewed excitedly. Cloudtail signaled him not to do it.

"Wait, she has kits, we don't want to do such a thing." Cloudtail mewed. He slowly got out of the bushes as he knew the only way to get her attention is to keep to himself. "Excuse me, you seem kind of lost." The Cream colored She-cat looked at him.

"Who are you?" The Cream colored cat shrieked. "Are you here to take my kits?" Cloudtail thought about it for a moment before giving his answer.

"Yes but we're going to take you as well. I'm Cloudtail by the way." He mewed. The Cream colored cat knew that this tom wanted to take her as well as the kits.

"I'm Daisy." She mewed introducing herself before moving onto her kits. "This is Berry, Mouse and Hazel."

"Nice kits, come along now." Cloudtail mewed as he wanted to take them with him. He soon began to lead them away as he turned to Brackenfur. "Take over the hunting patrol for me: I have to report back to Firestar about who I found." Brackenfur nodded as the five cats padded back to camp.

Cloudtail entered the camp as he went to go find Firestar. Firestar headed out of his den to see Cloudtail standing right there.

"Cloudtail you should be out on a hunting Patrol with Brackenfur, why are you back so soon?" Firestar mewed.

"I found a kittypet and her three kits; I decided to bring them back to camp." Cloudtail answered his leader back. Firestar was a little curious about what he was saying. He soon gulped as he knew that they might have more mouths to feed.

"Okay, show me." Firestar mewed. Cloudtail lead Firestar out of his den as he showed him Daisy the kits.

"So you must be a leader." Daisy mewed wondering what Firestar was. Firestar nodded.

"I don't know you that well but you seem to be friendly. You should stay here until you have recovered enough." Firestar mewed as he thought Daisy was not really trustworthy. Soon Cloudtail lead her off.

Brambleclaw was waking up as he noticed Cloudtail was with Daisy. He snickered as he left the den.

"Look what the kittypet had brought back to camp, more kittypets." Brambleclaw snickered as Cloudtail puts himself between Daisy and Brambleclaw. He soon began chanting what Longtail and Darkstripe had taught him when he was a kit. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet." Cloudtail snapped at him.

"You know what Brambleclaw, since you've been a jerk to Squirrelflight and now rejecting potential warriors, I'm blocking you on Twitter." Cloudtail snapped, he soon knocked Brambleclaw down to make him more submissive. Daisy seen some admiring things from Cloudtail who stood up for her. She padded over.

"Thanks you putting yourself between me and the kits, I will always appreciate that." Daisy admitted as she didn't want to be a victim. She soon turned as she soon felt the fur fly off of her body. Something had scared her, it was Brightheart.

"Oh Brightheart scared you by existing. She and Swiftwind are covered in scars but they are truly survivors. I really like her company a lot." Cloudtail mewed. "Plus she's my mate."

"Oh I can see that." Daisy mewed as she was being showed around to everyone. Swiftwind padded up to her.

"Looks like you made a good friend there Cloudtail." Swiftwind mewed to Cloudtail. Cloudtail nodded. Soon the kits began to play around. The cats laughed seeing how they are playing with each other. Soon Firestar called a meeting later on when the cats have all came back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. Soon the cats gathered around wondering what he was going to say. "As we all heard that Cloudtail found a Kittypet and her kits in Thunderclan, we have decided that they should stay here with us. Sorreltail and Ferncloud have agreed that they will look after her and the kits. Thunderclan needs warriors and Daisy and her kits would make a fine addition to the clan, meeting dismissed." Firestar soon left as the cats all continued along with their business.

"Hey Squirrelflight." Ashfur mewed. "Want to come hunting with me?" Ashfur began playing with the blond hair he had that was growing. Squirrelflight was a little unsure as she was beginning to feel sorry for Brambleclaw. But she knew she had to stick to her rules and not speak with him.

"Sure I guess." Squirrelflight mewed a little nervous. Soon the two cats took off hunting as they went to go look for more freshkill. Things were looking up for some cats but in Riverclan a crisis was about to unfold. Leafpool knew she had to go over to help them soon.

**[A/N]: Sorry for taking so long to update since I wanted to talk to you about how my vacation went. It started off with 3 days being on a boat which was no fun since you can't even type without paying a wifi bill. Bermuda was beautiful but a little crowded as people drove on the left side instead of the right side. People would be confused like that. Then it was back on the boat and you got back, I'm glad to be back here typing these stories for you and I pretty sure I want to share my experience with you.**

**So how's the Crowpool ship coming along? Do you like it so far? Was the scary dream and Brackenfur's prediction correct, let me know and I would say otherwise, let's go for 10 reviews this time So get into those review boxes and type in what you think of the story so far. Anyways I'm cutting you off here. Cheers.**


	12. Riverclan is sick

Leafpool padded along as she had a bundle of herbs that she managed to gather just outside the camp. Soon she dropped them to Daisy as she was resting. Daisy lifted her head as she was looking at what it was.

"These are Juniper berries, Cinderpelt heard you wheezing as she thought you had trouble breathing, I decided to give some to you." Leafpool mewed as she knew the queen would accept her. Daisy ate the berries as she was very thankful.

"Thank you a lot Leafpool." Daisy responded. Leafpool smiled and nodded. "Also the kits are now Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit." Leafpool nodded but she felt a pang in her heart almost like it was hurting. She was thinking of Crowfeather again.

"I know but it seems you have a family but I feel like I don't want to be a medicine cat because of it." Leafpool admitted as she told her about her feelings.

"I can understand your pain, sometimes it feels like we could break the rules but rules are there to keep everything in line or that's how William puts it." Daisy mewed knowing of the dog's saying. Leafpool was surprised to see that she knew him. She nodded as Ferncloud came into the den.

"I got some prey for Daisy and Sorreltail." Ferncloud mewed as she puts down two voles and a squirrel. Soon she brought them in as she looked at Leafpool. "I know you've been thinking about it and it's hurting your heart I mean you can always adopt some kits." Leafpool understood but she didn't know where she could adopt kits. She took the remaining Juniper berries as she had one other cat to visit.

Leafpool entered the small hollow where she kept Littlefoot in when she brought him to camp to rest up. She nudged him as she wanted to wake him up.

"Littlefoot, wake up." Leafpool mewed gently nudging his head. Littlefoot slowly got to his paws as she was still tired but he did manage to catch a lot of rest. "You seem a little sleepy, eat some berries, they're good for you." Leafpool soon rolled the berries out as Littlefoot ate them. He soon opened his eyes a bit as he was regaining his focus.

"Thank you a lot Leafpool. I've been thinking about Crowfeather as well. I am itching to see my apprentice again. I feel like she needs to resume her training." Littlefoot mewed feeling a little energized. Soon some rustling came from the camp entrance, the two cats wandered to the camp entrance wondering who it was. Leafpool thought, was Sorreltail up and about? She's getting close to kitting and needed rest. Soon the cat came in, Leafpool was relieved it wasn't Sorreltail but she became concerned seeing it was Mosspelt, she was wondering why was she here?

"What's wrong?" Leafpool asked Mosspelt wondering why she was here. Mosspelt responded as she was pleading for something.

"Leafpool, Mothwing needs your help, her den is full of sick cats. They will die if they don't get help." Mosspelt mewed explaining the situation. Leafpool knew she had to return Littlefoot back to Riverclan today so she knew she can kill two birds with one stone. Sootfur padded over.

"Why should we risk a medicine cat for another clan? Why couldn't you ask Windclan or Shadowclan for help?" Sootfur asked as he wanted to send Mosspelt somewhere else. Thornclaw came over to him.

"You see, Shadowclan or Windclan have their own problems to deal with, and we have two medicine cats so we can send one over while the other can still take care of the clan." Thornclaw explained to Sootfur. Sootfur soon padded away as Leafpool went to Cinderpelt.

"Cinderpelt?" Leafpool asked. Cinderpelt woke up feeling bothered as she got to her paws.

"What is it Leafpool?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Riverclan is in trouble and they need an extra medicine cat to help with their problems. Mothwing has a den full of sick cats and Mosspelt needs my help." Leafpool explained her situation. Cinderpelt thought about it for a moment.

"Okay you are willing to help but only if you get Firestar's permission first." Cinderpelt mewed. She padded out of the den as she went to go find Firestar. Soon Firestar woke up as he padded out of his den to see Cinderpelt waiting for him. "Leafpool would like to go to Riverclan seeing how they are sick and need a medicine cat." Firestar thought about it for a moment, he soon came to the decision as he knew he couldn't let Riverclan suffer like this.

"Okay, you can go to Riverclan and take Littlefoot with you but be back yourself. Don't try to run into Crowfeather unless it's something important from Onestar." Firestar mewed. "Report anything back to me." Leafpool nodded as decided to race off to see what was wrong with Riverclan's mystery problem.

"With Leafpool gone, who will help me sort out he herbs?" Cinderpelt asked as she was worried about doing all the work herself. Soon a voice called out.

"I will." Brightheart mewed as she came forward. "Remember that time we played in Spottedleaf's den when we were kits? I know a basic herb or two." She mewed. Cinderpelt nodded as she was happy to have her help.

"Wow it sure is great to have two medicine cats!" Shouts Cinderpelt to the sky

The three cats padded along as Littlefoot was worried for his clan's safety and their well-being, he thought that Hawkfrost was behind all of this. Leafpool was thinking the same thoughts as she was worried for the clan but more importantly, his apprentice. Soon three Windclan cats approached them a patrol, Crowfeather was among them.

"What are you doing out here Leafpool?" Webfoot hissed wondering why the medicine cat was on their territory alone. Crowfeather padded at them signaling him to stay down.

"Don't attack Webfoot, I'm sure we can get an explanation." Crowfeather signaled to him. He padded forward. "What exactly brings you to Windclan territory?" He began as he kept calm. Soon Mosspelt explained.

"Leafpool is taking me and Littlefoot back to Riverclan and Riverclan needs her help, Mothwing's den is full of sick cats and they need her help, just please let us pass." Mosspelt pleaded for Crowfeather to let them pass. Crowfeather nodded but he soon turned to Leafpool.

"Meet me at the island at twilight, I have something to talk to you about." Crowfeather mewed to her. Leafpool nodded as she bounded away as she wanted to keep up.

The three cats bounded around until they passed two cats taking another cat somewhere else, they reached Riverclan camp as Leopardstar had her head down. She was almost like she was crying.

"We couldn't save Ivytail in time." She mewed. Leafpool looked as she knew there were cats that needed her so she decided to go find the cause. She came to Mothwing who was busy treating the kits and the apprentices. She was pacing back and forth as she was receiving more and sicker cats.

"Mothwing you seem a little stressed out. Is there anything wrong?" Leafpool asked as she was worried for their medicine cat.

"Riverclan has contracted a sickness and I can't seem to put my paws around it." Mothwing began as she was desperately trying to do her job.

"So when did this all begin?" Leafpool asked wondering when it first started.

"It began while the kits were playing around this shiny green stuff that just so happened to be right outside of our camp and they got themselves all covered in it and then it spreads to the fresh kill, and then we cleaned it up but the kits got sick as all of our prey was contaminated." Mothwing explained, Leafpool was busy putting the pieces together. She soon lifted her head when she came to a conclusion.

"That shiny green stuff is what got your clan sick in the first place but now we got to figure out how we can fix this." Leafpool mewed as she found the first piece of the puzzle. She soon turned as Beechpaw was choking. A kit that wasn't sick came over and gave some herbs to the apprentice as the apprentice stop choking.

"Nice job Willowkit." Mothwing mewed to the kit. She soon headed off as Dawnflower was carrying Tumblekit that was limp in her jaws. It was clear that they had suffered another loss.

"We couldn't save Tumblekit in time but save the others." Leafpool mewed as she turned to Pebblekit who was wheezing badly and panicking only making the situation worse. Leafpool padded over as she curled her tail around the kit trying to calm it down. She began to purr to the kit. "It's okay, I'm here." She began, she soon took some yarrow that was stored away as she soon gave the leaf to the kit to eat. The kit ate the leaf as it soon began to throw up the leaf as well as the green liquid it must have inhaled. The kit soon finished as Leafpool discarded the mess. She took a Juniper berry as she dangled it to the kit as she slowly gave it to him. The kit soon was breathing normally but it was too exhausted to continue its play so it soon fell asleep. Leafpool soon turned to Minnowkit who was wheezing as well. She turned to it as she curled her tail around it.

"My body hurts." Minnowkit wailed. Leafpool soon took some Yarrow as she soon tried to feed it to Minnowkit. The kit having a little more strength resisted to the leaf. "Yuck I'm not eating that." She hissed.

"Look you need to eat it if you want to get better." Leafpool insisted. Minnowkit wailed as she felt another cramp. Leafpool stuffed the yarrow down the kits throat as she wanted it to make it feel better. Soon the kit began to throw up including the yarrow leaf and the green liquid that came out of Pebblekit. Soon she was exhausted but wheezing and too exhausted to do anything else. Leafpool soon dangled a Juniper berry in front of the kit as she fed the berry to it. Minnowkit soon fell asleep as she was placed with Pebblekit.

"Are the kits cured yet?" Mothwing asked as Willowkit got the sickness out of the den.

"Yeah they're cured; we should discard the entire fresh kill pile so you need to catch new prey to keep the others from getting sick." Leafpool suggested; they knew it would be work to catch new fish but it would keep the cycle of sickness from continuing. Littlefoot and Poolpaw padded in with fresh Yarrow leaves as they wanted to make sure they had some.

"We got you more Yarrow leaves, are there anymore sick cats?" Littlefoot mewed as he puts the leaves down.

"Not that I know of, great job you two." Mothwing mewed as she knew she was going to keep the sick cats in quarantine. Most the cats were cured from the sickness with one or two cats remaining. Leafpool looked over as she knew she was going to spend the night in Riverclan as it would be too late to head back. She was going to miss her meeting with Crowfeather but she was going to explain why she didn't show up seeing how he was understandable. She turned around as she went to go cure the remaining cats. Hawkfrost looked over seeing how his plan was soiled.

"Poison Riverclan, Failed." Hawkfrost muttered to himself. Leafpool looked over as she saw that Hawkfrost had something to do with it but she didn't know why. She turned as she went to lay down with Mothwing and her friends. She knew she had some explaining to do.

**[A/N]: This is part 1 of 2 of this day; the 2****nd**** part would be on Squirrelflight. I got a huge influx of reviews which I am so happy about and more importantly, I got noticed by FreeEcho, Thanks to you. Now I want in on your stories. I feel so happy about this so keep up the reviews and hopefully I can spoil more of the story for you so you don't read the books. So read this and also read FreeEcho's stuff too.**

**Also there is a video called Top 10 failures for this franchise and I put Cloudtail at number 0 for forgetting his Stout Shako for 2 refined…**

**Cloudtail: More pan you say?**

**Oh crud, well next chapter will be up soon now I need to go before I get panned. Cheers my readers.**


	13. Kittypet problems

Squirrelflight was padding along the border territory; Ashfur and his apprentice Birchpaw were following behind as they had agreed to gather some moss in a secret area that Brightheart had told them about. The three cats were busy chatting as they were wondering what to do next. Soon a dark tabby was blocking the way. Not paying any attention to her surroundings, she bumps into Brambleclaw who was busy doing his own thing. Squirrelflight got up as she hissed.

"Quit sitting around and move that 400 pound badger of yours." Squirrelflight hissed. Brambleclaw while a lot bigger and muscular than the smaller she-cat stood his ground.

"If you decided to pay attention on where you were going, you wouldn't have run into me." Brambleclaw corrected her for being clumsy. Squirrelflight retorted his statement and threw her two cents in.

"I'm not clumsy first of all and second you were blocking my way, now move!" Squirrelflight tried shoving him of the way. Brambleclaw being one big block of muscle didn't budge as Ashfur tried to step in.

"Maybe its best you cut your losses and decide to move on, we would like to gather that moss and get it back to the camp." Ashfur tried to reason with Squirrelflight but Squirrelflight turned and bared her teeth at Ashfur, it was clear neither toms liked her but more importantly, Ashfur was becoming scared of Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw turned his head to Ashfur as he mewed to him.

"You know I don't like her attitude she has developed recently." Brambleclaw mewed. Ashfur nodded.

"Neither do I, I seem scared to even speak to her nowadays." Ashfur told Brambleclaw. Soon the hissing was placed with high pitch squealing and snarling. Soon a black and white cat darted out as Tawnypelt was covered in scratches and had a neck wound to combat that, she chased it hissing.

"Get out and stay out!" Tawnypelt snarled as she was having none of it. The others looked at her as she was beginning to calm down from her adrenaline rush.

"What's going on Tawnypelt?" Ashfur asked wondering why she was here.

"These stupid kittypets, they are always invading our territory and attacking us." Tawnypelt let out a hiss of her reason. "I swear these kittypets aren't like the ones back in our old territory, these cats are buff." Brambleclaw couldn't help but laugh.

"I think these cats are descendants of cats long ago when Oakstar lead out his war parties to attack cats living in their twoleg nests." Brambleclaw joked as the other cats began to laugh. "You need to be as buff as Firestar's Grandmother to fight clan cats off, if you mention these cats enough, then the ghost of Mapleshade will come out and kill us all…"

"Enough!" Squirrelflight shouted loudly, the noise sent the birds into the sky after a panic; the cats covered their ears when she shouted. Once the noise had died down, she soon huffed as she got her thoughts together. "Take us back to camp so we can get more info about these attackers." Tawnypelt hesitated for a moment before turning as she padded away.

"If you wish." Tawnypelt told them. They followed knowing where she was going. They soon arrived back into the camp, Squirrelflight looked out with horror at what she could see.

Shadowclan cats were beaten up; they were low on herbs some cats looked like they had lost hope. Littlecloud came over as he began to press some cobwebs on Tawnypelt's neck wound, Rowanclaw was keeping his apprentice to his side wondering when the help was going to arrive when four Thunderclan cats showed up. Blackstar nodded with relief.

"So Tawnypelt did go get Shadowclan some help." Blackstar mewed as he got down. He soon approached the cats.

"Thunderclan cats, Shadowclan needs your help, we're being attacked by two kittypets in our territory and we would like your help." Blackstar began. "Talonpaw was seriously injured and he came back to the clan before passing out. We sent a patrol out to get these cats but the twolegs were waiting right for us as they threw junk some of it shattered on the ground and Cedarheart ended up getting a piece of it stuck in his leg. He is injured so we're down a warrior and an apprentice." Blackstar soon finished as they knew they could use the help.

"Okay we'll help you." Ashfur made the agreement but he knew that Thunderclan couldn't leave another clan to fend their own problems on their own. Blackstar nodded in approval as they began to come up with a plan. Russetfur got the motto as she gathered a patrol of the healthiest cats she could find. They set out to where the nest was. On the way, Brambleclaw devises a plan.

"Okay the plan is that we use Tawnypelt to lure the kittypet out of the den seeing how it is wanting to finish you off. Then we'll leap out and pin these two cats down into submission. I bet after this, they won't be bothering us anymore." Brambleclaw mewew the plan to the cats, they nodded in approval seeing how they want to get Shadowclan's problems done and over with.

The cats got into the bushes nearby the nest as some twolegs were packing up to get back. Brambleclaw peeked over as he knew the coast was clear. He soon signaled Tawnypelt to get out and act weak and frightened to get its attention, she nodded as she padded out. She began to wail and curl up as she was an easy target, soon two kittypets padded out of their nest as they came charging. Tawnypelt leaped into the air landing on the Black and white Tom, ripping its neck open. Soon the other cats came charging out as they leaped onto the kittypets. Squirrelflight and Birchpaw attacked the smaller kittypet that was mocking them while the others brutally mauled the larger one. Soon both kittypets were outnumbered 4 to 1 and they had to admit defeat as they were pinned down.

"Okay you got us!" The black and white tom cat mewed as his face was being squished into the dirt. "We won't attack your clan again we promise!" Brambleclaw looked at him wondering why they would give up like this.

"Who told you that you should attack a clan cat?" Brambleclaw mewed as he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"A dark brown tabby with blue eyes told us this. He said if we were to attack this clan he would promise us catnip for moons on end." The tom told him pleading to be free. Brambleclaw looked at him for a moment as he was wondering what he had meant. He soon heard the words as he knew there was only one cat that was clearly responsible for this. Hawkfrost. He soon snapped into his mind as it was clear that he was behind this again.

"I understand, do you promise not to attack Shadowclan again?" Brambleclaw asked as he kept him pinned.

"Of course we can, this is our last day here and we roam these woods long ago, we fear that we will have our territory taken away by a bunch of strangers." The tom confessed, Brambleclaw soon left his weight from the tom as the others did the same.

"If you wanted to patrol on Shadowclan territory, just ask that's all you don't need someone else to tell you that we're the enemy." Tawnypelt mewed to the kittypets. The Kittypets nodded and left leaving the cats very grateful.

"We did it; they won't be bothering us anymore." Tawnypelt cheered. Russetfur mewed with celebration as they knew their kittypet troubles were behind them. Brambleclaw knew they had to let Blackstar know so they can tell this at the next gathering. The cats leave triumphant as they knew their troubles were behind them. Hawkfrost was looking out from a distance as he growled with frustration as he knew another one of his plans has backfired.

"Starting a power struggle in Windclan, failed. Poisoning Riverclan with the shiny green stuff, failed. Getting kittypets to attack and kill Shadowclan, failed. I'm running out of options, I think Thunderclan is behind all of this and I'm itching to kill them all." Hawkfrost muttered to himself as he realized the pattern, Thunderclan was the one helped get the clans out of desperate struggles and they were the source, he knew he needed to wipe them out next. He padded away as he went to go plan for himself.

That night, Hawkfrost was padding out of the camp alone as he knew there was a place where he can get the said help he desperately needed. Poolpaw was looking over as she knew the rest of the clan was asleep, she padded out after Hawkfrost but she kept her distance to make sure she wasn't spotted, Hawkfrost soon padded along past the twoleg nest as he made his way further up the slope, Poolpaw followed him wondering where he was going, he soon came to a large hole in the slope of the mountain as he soon entered, Poolpaw followed him in but she kept her distance Soon Hawkfrost padded into the heart of the hole as there what appeared to be around 50 badgers, young and old alike. Hawkfrost soon padded into the center as the leader of the badgers approached him.

"Hawkfrost what brings you here?" The eldest Badger asked him. Poolpaw looked at him from a distance wondering what they were going to talk about.

"I am frustrated with Thunderclan ruining my plans to create a supreme being among the clans. I want all the cats to bow down to me like their leader and I want to be the supreme ruler of the territories. Everyone will fear me as I want all leaders to die and make me their new one." Hawkfrost explained his frustration about his plan. He wanted to be treated regally with she-cats by his side as like an almighty king ruling with an iron fist. The badgers looked at him seeing that he had ambition.

"Yeah and three cats from that so called clan attacked me and my cubs for no reason." A female badger protested. It was clear that she wanted some form of revenge.

"Then you have my mark, I'll spy on the clan for you and bring this info back then we'll storm the camp and kill all the cats there." Hawkfrost mewed as he began to rally the badgers behind him. The badgers nodded as they began to step forward and bow down to him. The eldest of the Badgers stepped forward as he soon nodded.

"It's a deal, what's our reward if this goes successfully?" The badger asked Hawkfrost.

"You'll be my royal guards." Hawkfrost smiled. "We'll share the spoils between ourselves and all cats would be considered my slaves." Poolpaw didn't like what she was hearing as she darted out of the badger hole. The badgers knew they were to begin planning as soon as they got the info about the camp. Hawkfrost soon left as he went back to camp. Poolpaw was worried about Thunderclan.

The sun rose the next morning as Leafpool was watching the kits with Mothwing. The kits seemed to recover as Mothwing was busy cleaning up the mess left by the sickness.

"I'm sure the kits are well enough to play." Leafpool smiled as she was watching over them. Pebblekit tackled Minnowkit as they were busy in their rough play. Mothwing smiled.

"I'm glad you came when we needed it. Riverclan was in trouble. I'm sure that the news will spread to the clans, you seem to really like at what you are doing." Mothwing was happy that Leafpool came to her at the right moment or the entire clan was going to die.

"Well my work here is done." Leafpool mewed as she got ready to leave, Mothwing waved her tail goodbye to Leafpool as she soon left the Riverclan territory with the noise of a Thundersnake growling up behind their territory.

"Wait!" Poolpaw called out but Leafpool was too far away to respond. Mothwing turned to see what was wrong with her.

"Is there something the matter?" Mothwing asked Poolpaw thinking that she was sick.

"No there isn't but I have something to tell her, her clan might be in danger." Poolpaw told Mothwing. Mothwing began to wonder what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Mothwing told Poolpaw wondering what she was trying to say.

"I saw Hawkfrost last night and it looked like he was talking to something and they were coming up with a plan to destroy Thunderclan." Poolpaw told Mothwing as she was telling about his whereabouts.

"Who do you think will destroy Thunderclan?" Mothwing asked, Poolpaw looked at her with a worried look across her muzzle.

"Badgers." Poolpaw responded.

**[A/N]: Is Poolpaw telling the truth about Hawkfrost and his plans to destroy Thunderclan or are they oblivious about her dreams? It's a cliff hanger so it's up to you to decide.**

**We still need to keep those reviews rolling so make sure you're there to keep reading and responding to see how the story is doing so far, I want to get as many chapters out as possible since I feeling like I've lost interest so type in your opinions to keep this ball rolling.**


	14. What I meant to say to Crowfeather is

When Leafpool got back to camp, she was expecting a warm welcome but Cinderpelt wasn't really amused by her coming back. Leafpool was staring curiously wondering why this was going on.

"Leafpool why were you gone for so long, I think Brightheart should be the medicine cat instead of you. I bet you went off to talk to Crowfeather again." Cinderpelt mewed annoyed that a normal warrior was taking on the role as the medicine cat and not her apprentice. Leafpool thought for a moment before explaining.

"The sickness in Riverclan was a lot worse than I had anticipated, Mothwing told me to stay there for a couple of days until the kits recovered." Leafpool mewed telling Cinderpelt what really happened, Cinderpelt nodded as she turned to her apprentice.

"I would rather have you date Mothwing instead of Crowfeather." She retorted, Leafpool left her feeling defeated, she walked with her head down, Squirrelflight knew that she was becoming distressed and she wanted to find out what was really happening. Leafpool soon decided to sleep in the Warriors den for the night to get away from Cinderpelt for a bit.

Leafpool woke up as she was in a dark land surrounded by black trees. She couldn't make out what they were. Soon, Leafpool spotted two brown tabby's padding together as they were heading somewhere. She followed them. They stopped as there was third brown tabby, much larger than the two, Leafpool had concluded that she went to cat hell instead of Starclan. She watched from a distance.

"Hawkfrost, I have noticed that you want to seize power in your clan and rise up to take all control of the lake; that is what a good son would do." The third tabby told Hawkfrost.

"Yes Tigerstar, Thunderclan has been a road-block from complete domination. I have requested help from Badgers to destroy the clan so my path is clear." Hawkfrost sinisterly mewed to Tigerstar. Tigerstar nodded as Leafpool watched with horror. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Tigerstar soon smiled as he continued to speak with Hawkfrost.

"I see, even if all options fail, you never give up to accomplish such goals. I have faith in you Hawkfrost." Tigerstar mewed seeing how his younger son was following in his paw steps, he soon turned to Brambleclaw who he had an angry look at him. "So I feel like you have accomplished nothing huh? I see you're just as soft as Firestar had made you to be, be like Tigerstar and we should unite all the clans with Hawkfrost as the leader. Don't let the kittypet soften your mind and turn you into mush." Tigerstar growled as he knew that his kit was trained under a Kittypet. He wanted to get his revenge as he wanted to become the next supreme leader of the group. Soon another cat padded to him.

"Master Tigerstar?" Darkstripe mewed to him.

"What is it Darkstripe?" Tigerstar growled with annoyance.

"I wanted to tell you that we got badger visitors that are coming in, they will like to speak to you." Darkstripe mewed to him. Tigerstar soon realized this must be the badgers that Hawkfrost was talking about.

"I'll get to them in a moment, but for now, make me proud children." Tigerstar purred as he wanted his sons to take over the clans. Leafpool had concluded the third cat was Tigerstar. She decided to tell nobody about the dark forest, her dreams and secretly worries about how she can run off with Crowfeather instead. Leafpool ran until she finally woke up.

"What was I dreaming about?" Leafpool asked as she was worried about what exactly happened. Cinderpelt padded up to her as she had an assignment for her.

"Leafpool, Sorreltail needs some borage and I've ran out of it, I was wondering if you can head out to gather some?" Cinderpelt ordered her, Leafpool got up annoyed as she padded off to get the herbs that Cinderpelt wanted her to get.

The air felt damper than usual since a rain shower had passed by last night. She padded along with muddy paws as she was looking for the herbs that Cinderpelt had asked her for. Leafpool soon discovered a patch where the borage was growing. Leafpool decided to gather that together in the mouthful as she wanted to get it back to her friend. She soon spotted Cloudtail with Daisy.

"Daisy I told you that you should crouch with your weight on all four legs, you're pressing your weight onto your back giving you a tall crouch." Cloudtail mewed to Daisy trying to teach her how to hunt properly. Daisy shifted over to the front but she flopped over seeing how she put the weight on too fast.

"Oops, sorry." Daisy smiled awkwardly. Cloudtail smiled seeing it will take time for her to learn how to hunt. Leafpool decided to head back to camp. She knew that she was going to leave them alone to hunt. She got back as Mousefur padded past her, Leafpool decided to follow.

"Brightheart, do you have any poppy seeds?" Mousefur asked her. Brightheart soon nodded handing her the seeds, Mousefur took them as it left Leafpool feeling rather annoyed at herself. It didn't last too long however since Firestar decided to hop onto the high rock for a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. The cats gathered beneath him as he had several announcements to make."First and foremost, I would like to congratulate Cloudtail for helping us train us Daisy to know some basic hunting skills." All the cats cheered as they saw him being a good mentor to apprentices, even Swiftwind and Brightheart cheered for him. Once the cheering had died down, he moved on to his second announcement. "Tonight is the gathering, so I'm taking, Cloudtail, Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Brambleclaw, Ashfur and Squirrelflight with me. We will make the journey at sun down." Firestar soon left as the cats were getting excited about this. Some even were beaming with pride. Soon all preparations were completed as they got an early start.

They were the first to arrive on the island followed by the other three clans soon after. The medicine cats began to chat seeing how they were doing as Mothwing told how Leafpool helped save Riverclan from a horrible sickness. Leafpool looked around for Crowfeather but she couldn't see him. Brambleclaw was socializing with Hawkfrost like usual and Ashfur was talking to several Shadowclan cats. Soon the leaders of the clan began.

"Cats of all clans, prey is running well in Thunderclan, we would also like to announce we have taken in a cat from the horse place and her three kits." Firestar began. The other clans soon followed.

"Riverclan has been poisoned, but it was thanks to Thunderclan now that the sickness is gone and all cats are well." Leopardstar mewed. Blackstar went next.

"Shadowclan has been harassed by two kittypets and Thunderclan came along and saved us." Blackstar announced. Onestar went last.

"Prey is running well but Windclan feels left out not getting Thunderclan's assistance." Onestar mewed as he felt that his clan didn't get any help at all from Thunderclan, Cloudtail leaped up as he wanted to make Onestar feel better.

"Cheer up Onestar, didn't we help you get your leadership, you should be proud of the fact that we helped you." Cloudtail mewed to him with a smile across his muzzle. Onestar soon smiled as he felt some comfort coming from Cloudtail. Soon the clans were allowed to socialize a bit more seeing how the gathering went by quickly with there being little to talk about.

Leafpool padded over as she spotted Crowfeather and a black she-cat. The she-cat got up as she padded to Leafpool with an angry look across her muzzle.

"I don't know who you are but you're not getting my Crowfeather, he's mine and always will be, you can go find some other tom to go pad after you crazy little fox dung she-cat." The she-cat hissed being protective of Crowfeather as she was foaming at the mouth as Crowfeather took a glance at Leafpool. Crowfeather soon got up putting himself between the two she-cats.

"That's enough Nightcloud. I don't want you coming to the gathering anymore and you can't say that in front of a medicine cat." Crowfeather told Nightcloud to go away. Nightcloud hissed as she padded away.

"No wonder Hawkfrost seems to be more loyal that a fox hearted cat like you." Nightcloud soon disappeared as the clans began to leave. Crowfeather turned to Leafpool.

"Sorry that's Nightcloud." Crowfeather apologized to Leafpool telling her who this black she-cat was.

"I know, she seemed so angry when you looked at me." Leafpool admitted as she wasn't on good terms with her. Crowfeather nodded.

"That was who I was talking about, and why didn't you come to the island at Twilight like I asked?" Crowfeather mewed wondering why Leafpool didn't come to visit her.

"I was stuck in Riverclan curing their sickness; it turned out it was a lot worse than I had anticipated." Leafpool admitted. Crowfeather listened as his tail lashed a bit, but he wasn't angry about it.

"I guess I must have asked at the worst time possible." Crowfeather admitted. "I knew you had something important to do and you went and did the task."

"It's okay, we all make mistakes, I'm not perfect either." Leafpool mewed as she admitted she had her own faults. Crowfeather smiled as his tail curled around the She-cats. He looked into her eyes.

"Leafpool, I wanted to say this, you're a hero." Crowfeather admitted as he blushed with some embarrassment. Leafpool smiled as she was getting some positive influence.

"Why, what did I do that was heroic?" Leafpool asked Crowfeather wondering why she was being praised. Crowfeather took a deep breath as he explained.

"Littlefoot told me all about how you came into Riverclan and help with their sickness, the kits are grateful that you were there to save them. I even got to talk about it with Mothwing and she wants to pay a visit to the both of us in the near future." Crowfeather told her the info, he soon thought about what he wanted to say next but he was having trouble thinking about it.

"Mothwing would be thankful for my responsibilities and is there something on your mind Crowfeather." Leafpool explained before she wondered what Crowfeather was thinking about. Crowfeather soon turned to her as he explained.

"Leafpool it's not easy for me to say this but I want to get away from the clans." Crowfeather began. Leafpool was shocked, why would Crowfeather leave the clans.

"Why would you want to leave?" Leafpool asked as she was worried about why Crowfeather was trying to get away from the clans.

"I want to get away from the clans because I can't stand the fighting, Nightcloud is challenging Onestar' position for leadership as I can hear them hissing and arguing about it, Onestar is a good leader but Nightcloud is pushing things over the edge for me. She's verbally attacking me as she's sometimes foaming at the mouth thinking I'm hers when in reality, I don't really love her. And even if we end up having kits, I feel like she will raise them to be complete monsters. I don't want that from happening." Crowfeather explained as he was worries that the clans would be in danger if something like that happened. He was truly frustrated with his feelings, feeling like he was trapped or something. Soon Leafpool was wondering why he wanted to get away as she was worried they will be going alone.

"I know you want to get away from Windclan and I don't want to be the Medicine cat as much as I please but I would like to ask, are we going alone?" Leafpool was worried that it would be the two of them and they would be outnumbered if they ran into trouble.

"Littlefoot and Poolpaw have agreed to come with us as Littlefoot is still becoming suspicious about Hawkfrost and Poolpaw saw Hawkfrost visit a badger den filled with badgers and the badgers agreed that they will attack Thunderclan. No one would believe her what she just saw and they say she's just paranoid." Crowfeather answered her question seeing how he wanted to say that they wouldn't go out alone. Instead they would be heading out together even if it was the four of them. Leafpool felt a little more secure seeing that their friends had agreed to come with them even if Crowfeather knew that it would be the best thing that they do. Crowfeather looked up as he realized that the clans had been long gone. "I got to go, Onestar would be worried about me so I say we should get back to our own clans." Leafpool nodded as she was wondering when they should meet next.

"Where and when should meet up?" Leafpool asked. Crowfeather though a moment.

"I say a couple of sunsets from now by the Moonpool, we'll make our getaway from there." He mewed. He soon turned as the two cats took off and headed back to their respective clans.

The sun rose the next day as Leafpool was hearing a ruckus in the Medicine cat's den, she heard the squealing of kits as they were playing around.

"I bet you can't fling those poppy seeds like that." Berrykit taunted. Leafpool began to work her way to the den.

"You're no good at rolling berries like that." Hazelkit squealed. Mousekit felt angry as he soon charged at them.

"I wonder what these herbs are for; I bet they are for nothing more than playing." Mousekit excitedly flung some herbs around. Brightkit yowled trying to get the naughty kits to listen to her.

"Get out of the medicine cat's den!" Brightheart shouted, the kits squealed as they ran out of the den terrified. Leafpool looked in seeing what was going on and Brightheart soon sighed at the mess the kits had made.

"Is there something wrong?" Leafpool mewed to Brightheart. Brightheart turned to her as she was still fuming over the kits.

"Yeah those kits have wrecked the Medicine cat's den, Cinderpelt will be so furious about this and most of the herbs have been destroyed." Brightheart told her, Squirrelflight padded in wondering what the commotion was about.

"We'll have to clean up this mess, Brightheart, let Cinderpelt know about this and I will get some volunteers to help sort this out." Squirrelflight mewed. "Leafpool, Cinderpelt is still out collecting herbs, I suggest we start refilling the stock." Leafpool nodded as she headed out to get some herbs, Ashfur and Birchpaw soon arrived as they were horrified at the mess they had made.

"Those kits have no boundaries, they don't even listen to the rules, I say they aren't fit for the clan unless we whip them into shape." Ashfur commented. Squirrelflight was fired up about that statement as she turned to Ashfur.

"Listen Firestar and Cloudtail weren't clan born and the kits could make good additions to the clan. Just because you weren't part of the clan to begin with doesn't mean you get to comment like that." Squirrelflight hissed as she knew Ashfur was getting on her nerves.

"I apologize for that but I don't want the kits to grow up being arrogant brats. I mean Cloudtail is a good friend but he didn't follow the rules for a while. And Cloudtail still never believes in Starclan but I allow him to do it since he's a mature, respectable warrior." Ashfur told her about him. Squirrelflight's anger subsided as she knew what Ashfur was talking about.

"I understand, let's continue sorting these herbs." Squirrelflight mewed taking a deep breath.

It was mid-afternoon when Leafpool and Cinderpelt returned with the fresh herbs. Cinderpelt turned to Squirrelflight as she spat the herbs down.

"Leafpool told me about what happened and I'm glad you took action, I think you seem a little tired but I need more herbs, I'll do the sorting process while you and Leafpool fetch me more herbs." Cinderpelt mewed as she began to do the sorting job. Leafpool and Squirrelflight soon left as they went to go find more herbs.

Squirrelflight had noticed something was on Leafpool's mind as they began to search the forest for more herbs. She soon stopped seeing how her sister was very distressed.

"Is there something the matter?" Squirrelflight asked Leafpool. Leafpool soon confessed.

"I think Ashfur was truly right about Hawkfrost, Crowfeather told me that he and a few other warriors want to get away from the clans seeing how he can't trust Hawkfrost and his followers." Leafpool admitted about what Crowfeather was saying. Squirrelflight looked on seeing how worried she was. "I saw Brambleclaw in the forest of no stars; I don't think the clans are really for me I don't want to believe what I have witnessed." Leafpool's eyes began to tear up as Squirrelflight soon came to her side.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else about this, I know you seem to be distressed and I finally get the memo that Ashfur could be right. I think you should go off on your own, be back by sundown." Squirrelflight mewed as she let Leafpool cry into her fur. Leafpool felt a little better as she soon came to the conclusion; she had to leave the clans.

**[A/N]: I feel so bad for Leafpool at the end as she finally confessed about being in cat hell. I will also be planning on updating more often as I really want to get this done, in the next chapter they will take off from the clan and find their own place in the world. Be very prepared for it. Also I would love for more reviews as they mean a lot to me and I will see you very soon. Cheers.**


	15. I want to run away with you

Leafpool decided to sneak out of the camp again to speak with Crowfeather like she agreed to. She felt super distressed about the entire thing as she knew she had to leave the clans for her dreams to become true. She soon padded up to where Crowfeather was as he was waiting for her at the border, she padded up to him as the crickets chirped around her.

"Leafpool is something the matter? You look very distressed." Crowfeather mewed as he sensed that the she-cat wasn't feeling right and the fact that her fur was wet with tears. He knew she had seen better days.

"I can't take my duties as a clan cat anymore, I feel like I'm carrying the burden and kits are completely wrecking up the dens." Leafpool was lost for words as she cried into Crowfeather. Crowfeather licked her head as he was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, I'll always be here for you. If we got problems, we'll go to each other for a solution." Crowfeather purred as he was trying to calm her down. "Once Littlefoot and Poolpaw get here, we'll be out of here." A gray she-cat was spying on them as she was picking up the scent that they were going to leave. Leafpool decided to get a bit of space from Crowfeather as she wanted a moment to herself. The Gray She-cat bursts from the bushes pushing Leafpool down.

"So have you been seeing Crowfeather you little twat! I thought you agreed that you would never see that tom again. Just break up with him and get back together with Mothwing!" Cinderpelt shouted as she kept Leafpool pinned under her paws. Leafpool's last moment of loyalty laid on the edge. She knew she didn't want to be with the Riverclan medicine cat anymore and wanted to decide her own future. Leafpool soon flung Cinderpelt off with all of her strength. Cinderpelt soon got up as Leafpool did the same.

"Listen I've moved on from her and I don't want to go back, I don't want to end up bottling up my feelings over a loss like Crowfeather has, I'm not asking for much. I wish I moved on." Leafpool hissed before she broke down into tears again, she raced away crying. Crowfeather looked at her as she left.

"Leafpool where are you going?" Crowfeather mewed but it was too late, Leafpool was already out of sight, Cinderpelt got up as she hissed to him.

"This is your entire fault; I wish that you haven't moved on from Feathertail." Cinderpelt hissed as she padded away. Crowfeather felt guilty for what he had done. Littlefoot and Poolpaw soon arrived.

"Crowfeather you're here. Where's Leafpool?" Littlefoot asked wondering where she was. Crowfeather looked at them as he had some guilt into his eyes.

"Leafpool was here earlier but Cinderpelt wanted to rain on her happiness and I don't know where she had left, I think we should follow her scent down." Crowfeather told them. He soon puts his head low to the ground as he began to sniff out her scent. The two of them followed.

Leafpool had ran all the way to the Moonpool as she was still sobbing in her own tears. She laid her head into the puddle as Spottedleaf's ghost soon greets her.

"Leafpool, what's wrong?" Spottedleaf purred wondering why she was in tears. Leafpool responded.

"I feel conflicted thinking I should either be in love or continue following my medicine cat duties?" Leafpool asked as she was very conflicted over herself. Spottedleaf soon purred as she was wondering what the best thing for her to do was.

"Follow your heart, do what's right. Stick it to the man!" Spottedleaf mewed as she gave her the advice. Leafpool was skeptical about this.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Leafpool asked wondering about why Spottedleaf wasn't stopping here.

"Huh why?" Spottedleaf mewed skeptical. Soon Leafpool got the courage she needed as she ran and back-flipped into Crowfeather's arms.

"Nice flip." Crowfeather commented. Leafpool was smiling.

"I've decided to come with you, we head onward. Our love will never tear us apart." Leafpool told Crowfeather. So Poolpool and Crowfeathertail gallop into the sunset together with Littlefoot and Poolpaw behind them.

The next morning, Squirrelflight was looking for Leafpool but she was nowhere to be found, Squirrelflight was becoming worried about it. Cinderpelt padded up to her.

"Hey Cinderpelt, have you seen Leafpool?" Squirrelflight asked. Cinderpelt nodded yes. "If so when did you see her last?" Squirrelflight mewed.

"She's been meeting with Crowfeather, I told her to stop but she flipped out on me and shoved me away, I saw her take off afterward, almost like she was crying." Cinderpelt responded. Squirrelflight thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah Leafpool was really stressed when I was talking to her, I guess she was having trouble deciding on whether or not going out with Crowfeather was a good idea." Squirrelflight told her about the cat's condition. Cinderpelt nodded as she was thinking about it too.

"She was on the Windclan border that night when it all happened, so we'll get a patrol to search out for where she would have gone since then." Cinderpelt mewed telling her the plan, Squirrelflight nodded as Ashfur came up to her with his apprentice, Birchpaw.

"I'm taking Birchpaw on a patrol near the Windclan border. I think I wanted to see if there was any funny business going on." Ashfur mewed to the two cats.

"Bingo, we'll come along and start our search there." Squirrelflight mewed as she began to get up and guide Cinderpelt with her; the four cats began to go on the patrol. Brambleclaw was patrolling not too far off as there was a nice fresh blanket of snow on the ground. Starclan must have been right about the snow coming early.

"Hey Brambleclaw, want to join us?" Squirrelflight asked, it turned out Brambleclaw wasn't too mad about this as he nodded.

"Okay Squirrel child, I will join you." Brambleclaw smiled, he soon began the journey with the cats as they searched the Windclan border looking for Leafpool. There was no success as Two Windclan warriors were patrolling along too.

"What are you Thunderclan cats doing here?" Webfoot hissed as he was wondering why Thunderclan was right near their border.

"Did you steal Crowfeather?" Weaselfur sneered. The cats were confused about what was going on.

"We did not, we're looking for Leafpool. She's also missing." Squirrelflight told them as they were accused of taking no one.

"So you also got missing cats eh." Onestar let out a friendly mew telling them that there should be no fighting between the two cats; he was leading with Ashfoot trailing behind.

"I can tell that you're looking for your own clan cats." Ashfoot told them. Squirrelflight nodded.

"Yeah I knew that the cat we're looking for was very distressed and possibly threw Cinderpelt off when she tried to separate the both of them." Squirrelflight told them, the Windclan cats were skeptical as they soon concluded that the two cats must have met and ran off together.

"It's my mistake; I thought Thunderclan cats took them, my apologies." Onestar mewed as he soon heard the crunching of snow, he could detect who was coming based on the direction it was coming, and sniffing could be heard. Onestar turned to see William standing right in front of him. Onestar cowered down as he didn't know what to make of it.

"William why have you stopped, it's freezing out here." Mistyfoot mewed as she got to his side. Mothwing soon followed her.

"Mothwing? Mistyfoot? William? What are you three doing here?" Squirrelflight mewed wondering why the three of them were right by Windclan border.

"Riverclan is down two cats." Mistyfoot mewed explaining what is going on. "We know William is the best tracker to find missing cats. But we're coming up empty."

"Who's missing?" Brambleclaw mewed wondering what is going on.

"Littlefoot and Poolpaw are gone." Mothwing mewed as she explained about what is going on. Onestar was taking notes on this as he soon came up with the obvious conclusion.

"Those two must have taken off with Leafpool and Crowfeather." Onestar concluded. The cats knew that were outsmarted, not only did the snow make their scent very hard to find but it would wash away the scent if it melted. Squirrelflight turned to William as they knew he would be much more useful at tracking than most of the clan cats.

"William, we're taking you to Thunderclan camp, we need you for the time to come." Squirrelflight mewed to him. William followed. The cats waved goodbye before heading back to their respected camps.

Once they got back, they decided to report this to Firestar. Firestar and Sandstorm were worried sick about Leafpool and were wondering if they found her.

"We didn't find her, the snow masked the scent very well and we're worried that it will wash the scent away when it melts." Squirrelflight mewed stating her lack of findings. "But I do have some good news. A German Shepherd named William has agreed to help us on our search since he is a good tracker." Firestar looked at the dog as he was a little nervous.

"So you're Firestar? Nice to meet you." William did his best to make him feel welcome.

"Nice to meet you too, now can you help us find Leafpool and those missing cats?" Firestar asked, William was a little skeptical about it at first but he soon gave it some thought, he soon turned back to Firestar.

"I can do my best to see what I can find." William responded. Firestar nodded as he made a promise to get her back but just like Squirrelflight, he knew the snow could wash away the scent when it melted so he knew he had to work fast. But the sun was setting and there was going to be no more scent patrols happening. "If you get into trouble, I can fend anything off with ease, I'm certainly bigger than most other creatures here and I'm sure I can be some assistance." Firestar smiled.

"Well we can get all the help that we need." Firestar responded. Squirrelflight padded to the medicine cat's den where Brightheart was sitting, she turned to Squirrelflight.

"I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to replace her." Brightheart squeaked with sorrow, Squirrelflight turned as she walked to Ashfur and Brambleclaw.

"Hey Squirrelflight, use your sister's special connection to speak to Leafpool." Brambleclaw suggested as he knew something like that would come in a time of need like this. Squirrelflight turned to him.

"It's too late; the special connection has been forgotten." Squirrelflight mewed, it was clear they were running out of options. She turned to Ashfur as she known that Crowfeather and Leafpool loved each other a lot but she couldn't bring herself to terms about this. "Ashfur, if we were in love so much, would you run away from the clans?" Squirrelflight asked. Ashfur nodded no. She turned to Brambleclaw and asked him the same question, Brambleclaw couldn't come up with an answer. She knew if Leafpool was to return to the clans, they should make her feel welcome. She looked up to the stars as she knew tomorrow was a new day, they could still find her.

The four cats have made it through some snowy hills as they spent the entire day traveling and needed a place to rest. Littlefoot looked around as he smelled the scent of fermenting grapes. He knew it was coming from below.

"I smell something interesting just underneath my paws." Littlefoot told the others. They turned to see what was going on.

"Where?" Crowfeather asked as he was wondering where he was talking about. Littlefoot scanned the area around as he saw a door had a small opening in there. He soon looked at the others.

"In there, follow me." Littlefoot told them. He soon lead with the others following closely behind, He soon headed into the hole that the twolegs had made as the all came down the steps. He soon turned to the others.

"Okay, we'll rest here for the night before we keep going." Littlefoot mewed to them. Poolpaw finally collapsed as she was exhausted from the trip. Leafpool soon laid down as the cats heard footsteps coming as it was a couple of twolegs.

"So the winery will be open for tour tomorrow Jack?" The first twoleg spoke out.

"Yes I see and we'll keep the lights on for another hour after we lock the place down, we'll finish cleaning up today before we head off for bed." Jack responded. "After all Kevin, the place could be swarming with mice that can chew up the structure and could spill the contents of our wine."

"I understand Jack, we should have kept a few cats in the cellars." Kevin responded as they walked out of the winery shutting the doors behind them, Leafpool got out as they began to scout around the place with awe.

"I can't believe the Twolegs would hold such a place like this." Crowfeather stared in awe. The wooden barrels were the size of a titan, what giant animal might drink from these barrels, too bad there was no fresh-kill to be found nor any prey to hunt, the place was warmer than outside though, the cats soon fell asleep on the damp floor as they knew they had more traveling to do. Leafpool and Crowfeather decided to spend some time alone while Littlefoot and Poolpaw rested.

"You know Leafpool, I wouldn't mind staying here or around this area. It seems Isolated from the clans, we can start our own clan here. There what appears to be purple fruit that grows from vines, I heard Purdy talk about these in his stories and two twolegs who run this place, I think this is what he was talking about." Crowfeather mewed as he and Leafpool took a walk around the winery.

"I would like to see this Purdy cat one day; I bet he could make some interesting stories about his adventures to the kits. Speaking of which…" Leafpool's voice trailed off as she soon turned to Crowfeather, she soon padded up to him as she sat down in front of him. "Crowfeather, want to have kits with me?" Leafpool asked, Crowfeather was a bit embarrassed by this question but Leafpool meant a lot to him. He gulped as this was a hard question for him to swallow.

"Ehh sure." Crowfeather mewed not really sure about it. Leafpool purred into his fur as they soon began purring in the cellar, they knew it was going to be a long night together.

The next morning, the four cats were on their way again. They knew the winery was a good place to set up as a landmark for their territory but they need two things, a stream and a camp to call home. Along the way, they were trying to figure out who would be taking up the roles they needed.

"If we're going to start our own clan, I wonder what the clan's name would be." Littlefoot pondered as he padded along thinking of a name. Crowfeather stepped along the snow as they continued to travel.

"I won't be naming it fruitclan or something like that. That's for certain." Crowfeather joked as they padded along.

"Leafclan sounds nice." Leafpool mewed as she was heading along the snow.

"I think Streamclan." Poolpaw mewed as she was thinking of a name.

"Settle down, we don't want to get carried away by this." Littlefoot tried to calm the cats down before they continued to talk. "I already know what our roles should be. Crowfeather should be the leader, I should be the deputy, and Leafpool should be the medicine cat." Leafpool felt stunted that Littlefoot chose her to be the medicine cat.

"Why am I the medicine cat? I kind of not want to be one to get away from Crowfeather." Leafpool mewed.

"You're the only one who knows about herbs the most." Littlefoot answered her question. Leafpool stared blankly as she came to a full realization.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Leafpool soon blushed as she had completely forgotten her role as the medicine cat. Soon there was movement coming from the bushes, a badger soon appeared as Littlefoot stood out in front to shield the cats in case it attacked. To their surprise, the badger turned to them.

"Littlefoot, I knew you were going to come here, I'll take you to winter den." The badger had recognized one of the cats from the group as she took them away. Once they got there some of the cats were lost for words.

"Midnight, is that you?" Littlefoot asked in disbelief. Midnight nodded yes as she found out it was him.

"Crowpaw, you're so big." Midnight smiled as she saw him grow up into a handsome tom.

"I'm Crowfeather now, this is Leafpool and Poolpaw." Crowfeather introduced them to her. Midnight had something to tell them as she had some news.

"I was looking with a large set of my kin this one night and a tabby cat who's fur was like a tiger demanded that my kin attack the clans." Midnight began, soon the cats became horrified. They knew that Thunderclan was going to be attacked sometime in the future, they knew they left at the wrong time.

"Is there still time to go back?" Littlefoot asked wondering if there was a chance to rescue the clans." Littlefoot asked. Midnight nodded yes as she knew they would attack tomorrow. Leafpool soon began to regret running off in the first place. She soon turned to Crowfeather.

"I want to go back to save the clans before the badgers attack." Leafpool stated. Crowfeather soon thought about it as he didn't want to risk losing Leafpool.

"I think having a girlfriend is more important than hundreds of lives." Crowfeather admitted. Midnight and the others began the journey back.

"Okay your loss." Midnight told him as they began their way back to the clans. Crowfeather watched them take off but he soon realized he was in fear of being left alone as he decided to come to the realization this might have.

"Wait!" Crowfeather shouted, the others turned around curious about what he had to say. "Leafpool even if we are planning on saving the clans from the badgers, can I help fight them?" Leafpool thought about it for a moment as she would realize that Thunderclan could use the assistance.

"Sure you can, we'll be together after this." Leafpool mewed as the five of them took off back to the clans, they don't know how much time they had or what to do with it.

**[A/N]: Oh boy this was a bit of a long one but a lot happens in this and it's going to build up to having the badgers attack Thunderclan. Is Hawkfrost behind all of this but keep reading to find out. After the badgers attack I believe I only have 1 more book after this one so keep reading to find out what is going to happen next.**


	16. Badgers attack

Squirrelflight padded around as she was having trouble figuring out why Leafpool was gone, she blamed herself for not stepping in and telling anyone about it. Ashfur was padding with her as she got a shrew for her but Squirrelflight wasn't eating.

"What's the matter, aren't you going to eat?" Ashfur mewed wondering what was wrong with Squirrelflight, she didn't respond. Squirrelflight walked away ignoring him as she knew that Leafpool wasn't returning.

"I couldn't stop her from going, I feel like this was bitter and I felt like I just let her go." Squirrelflight mewed as she began to feel some guilt. Ashfur knew he didn't want to upset her any further as he decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to talk.

"Get some rest, tomorrow is a new day." Ashfur suggested, Squirrelflight padded away as Ashfur took the shrew for himself. Firestar was still debating on what he should do next. He knew he wanted to double down on the patrols to try to look for them. Firestar soon turned to William.

"First thing to do at sunrise is to make a patrol with Brambleclaw and Ashfur. I want to make sure we find her soon. Also make her feel welcome, don't throw threats at her face from left and right." Firestar mewed to the dog. William wasn't too familiar with clan customs but he knew his words well.

"I understand." William soon responded. Soon there was rustling near the camp. The cats looked around seeing it was still very dark out, most animals would normally be asleep at this time, soon it stopped as soon as it began. Firestar was puzzled about this as he looked around.

"It's probably nothing." Ashfur smirked at what the bush movement was. Squirrelflight was still feeling rather down as she spotted a hole in the camp. She soon turned to the others.

"I think I might know how Leafpool has been leaving the camp." Squirrelflight began. "You see that hole in the brambles, at one moment it wasn't that big now it's a gaping hole big enough for Leafpool to fit through. I don't know if we should patch up that hole in the thicket or not."

"Maybe we should, it's something we might have to when Leafpool comes back. It might be another way for cats or maybe something much more dangerous to get into camp." Ashfur mewed to her. Soon there was a voice speaking down to them.

"Speaking of which." The voice told them, the cats looked up horrified to see it was Hawkfrost. A massive group of badgers was behind him as he wrangled them together.

"This is an unimaginable amount of badgers." Firestar shouted under his breath.

"Hawkfrost, why are you even here? I thought it was just the badgers alone." Brambleclaw mewed with disbelief. Hawkfrost began to explain before being cut off mid-sentence.

"I am here for… Why are we even here?" Hawkfrost mewed as he wondered why he was here to begin with. The badger explained to him.

"Well we're here because you told us to destroy Thunderclan, remember?" The badger elder told Hawkfrost, it soon clicked for him.

"Oh yeah. Badgers, attack!" Hawkfrost screeched as he finally figured out what his plan was. Hawkfrost leaped out of the horde as he went to go watch from somewhere safe as the badgers came pouring into the camp, the cats knew they had to act fast if they were going to get out of this mess safely. Soon a yowl came from the nursery as Brightheart came running out.

"Sorreltail is kitting, we got to protect the nursery." Brightheart announced, Brackenfur turned to his sibling as he realized he needed to get the medicine cat there.

"I'll fetch Cinderpelt, hold on." Brackenfur mewed as he raced to get the medicine cat. Squirrelflight was a little annoyed by this.

"Sorreltail decided that now was a great time to give birth." Squirrelflight mewed with pure annoyance. Cloudtail and Brightheart were getting Daisy and the kits to safety. They decided to use the exit that Leafpool was using to get outside of the camp. The cats that weren't fighting were using this as an exit.

William tore into a badger with is large vicious teeth ripping the neck of the animal apart as he was fighting them hard. The badgers hissed as they were fighting everyone. Brambleclaw was raking the underbelly of one as Ashfur swatted another. Ferncloud soon raced from the nursery to get out of the way. Birchpaw was fighting but he was bleeding from the sides as he soon raced to join Ferncloud. Brightheart takes a look at Birchpaw's bleeding sides. Sootfur was fighting a badger off but soon a second badger came up to him and breathed on the cat. Sootfur soon began turning into dust, Sootfur was wailing as the badger breath overwhelmed in as the badgers continued to rip the dust off of him. Soon Sootfur was no more.

"I guess Sootfur is no more." Brightheart mewed in dismay at Sootfur's bloody remains. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as it turned out that one of the badgers managed to get into the nursery. Cinderpelt and Sorreltail were still in there and in the pitch black night, there was no one thinking about what to do.

Leafpool and the others soon raced to Thunderclan camp as Midnight went to go get help. Leafpool soon leaped into camp as she ran for the Nursery followed by Crowfeather. Littlefoot and Poolpaw decided to team up and fight the first badger they could find. Leafpool heard a high pitch yowl as it was coming from the Nursery but it wasn't Sorreltail. Leafpool leaped into the nursery as she tore at the badger's flanks. The badger growled and turned to face her as Leafpool darted around soon a second cat entered, Crowfeather soon slashed the badger across the muzzle as he was going to provide some distraction as Leafpool raced to Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt laid on the ground bleeding badly, she turned to her as Cinderpelt didn't want any attention paid onto her.

"Leafpool, Sorreltail's kits are coming, there is no time for you to help me." Cinderpelt mewed. She soon wanted her apprentice's attention on the queen. Leafpool soon began to focus as she padded over to Sorreltail.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." She mewed as she held onto her paw. Sorreltail replied. Crowfeather was busy fighting the badger off as he was desperate to protect Leafpool and Sorreltail from harm. Soon a badger bit into Crowfeather's front leg as he yowled in pain desperate to fight the badger off, Leafpool looked at him as she soon slammed into the badger, the badger soon released Crowfeather. Crowfeather was down to just three legs as his injured leg was bleeding. Leafpool soon turned to Sorreltail as Crowfeather continued to fight. Midnight soon entered Thunderclan camp with several windclan cats as they charged down the hill ready to annihilate the rest of the badgers. William looked up relieved as he was getting exhausted.

"All you badgers knock it off!" Midnight shouted at them. The badgers froze in their tracks. Soon the Windclan cats hissed as the remaining badgers soon walked away a little scared. Leafpool's job was done as she turned to Cinderpelt who was nearly limp.

"Don't go, you can't die Cinderpelt." Leafpool mewed desperately wanting her to live. Cinderpelt was ready for death at this point.

"Don't worry Leafpool I was already spoiled for this so it's pretty anticlimactic." Cinderpelt mewed before she finally went limp and died.

"No this means I can't be with my boyfriend!" Leafpool yowled a little helpless.

Soon the remaining badgers retreated, as Leafpool went over to Crowfeather with his bleeding leg, his sides were torn open, his throat scratched and bitten by the badger and his legs nearly ready to give way.

"Hey Crowfeather, want to get together when we die?" Leafpool asked a very beaten up Crowfeather. Crowfeather smiled despite him losing his strength fast.

"No sorry I already got a date for that." Crowfeather joked with her. Feathertail soon came down to congratulate them.

"Leafpool you did a good job being there for Crowfeather and Crowfeather fought with the strength of a hundred warriors and the ferocity of a lion. He seems to be like a true warrior. I believe in you two." Feathertail's ghost mewed; she soon vanished as Leafpool carried Crowfeather away to her den, looks like she will become a full medicine cat. She began to treat Crowfeather's wounds first as Midnight came in.

"Leafpool, you made the wise decision and decided to go back for your clan. I didn't mean for the badgers to attack, it wasn't my decision. I bet someone convinced them to go behind our backs and attack us." Midnight confessed, Leafpool turned still tending to Crowfeather's wounds responded.

"I know, you told us before, we made the decision to head back but I felt like we arrived too late." Leafpool admitted. "I feel guilty that Cinderpelt is dead, I shouldn't have left the clans for my foolish love." Crowfeather lifted his head with what strength he had as he spoke to Leafpool.

"Don't worry; we all have our regrets, we all make a decision based on what we want but when the situation devolves into reality, it's not the same as we imagined it. Despite this, we still move forward and make the most of life. That's something I learned from Littlefoot as an apprentice." Crowfeather told Leafpool about his life lessons as he was ready to pass that lesson down to her. Crowfeather winced as Leafpool began to clean his wounds.

"Yeah, reality stings when you realize something isn't like your fantasies." Leafpool mewed as she said her faults. Soon Poolpaw entered.

"Leafpool, those badgers have nearly torn out my back, I feel like I can't walk, can you treat me after Crowfeather?" Poolpaw mewed as she was seriously injured in the badger fight.

"Sure, but have some poppy seeds to relax." Leafpool mewed scooting the apprentice some seeds. Poolpaw ate them as she relaxed as she soon returned to treating Crowfeather. Brackenfur soon came into the den.

"Hey Leafpool, you want to see Sorretail's new kits? She had four healthy kits." Brackenfur mewed as he made the announcement. Leafpool looked as she was busy treating Crowfeather.

"In a while, I have to injured cats I need to treat at the moment." Leafpool responded. Brackenfur left the den as he went to go check on his mate and his new kits. Onestar soon entered next.

"I heard that Crowfeather fought well by the wounds he sustained, even if we are apart, we can still rely on each other for help, I refrain Nightcloud from seeing Crowfeather seeing how he got himself injured. I'll help clean up the dead in the meantime so we can mourn the fallen together." Onestar mewed as he exited the den. Leafpool continued to treat Crowfeather as Hawkfrost had seen his plan had gone into ruin.

"Windclan struggle for leadership: Failed, Poisoning Riverclan with the shiny green stuff: Failed, Attacking Shadowclan with Kittypets: Failed, Destroying Thunderclan with Badgers: FAILED!" Hawkfrost muttered to himself as he was frustrated beyond belief seeing how his plans have once again backfired on him. He was truly running out of ideas to his goals but as he began to think, two cats walked right passed him as they headed into Thunderclan clan camp.

"Hey everybody!" Stormfur shouted as he entered the camp with Brook. The cats looked around wondering what to do next. Hawkfrost looked out seeing the two cats.

"Maybe I still have a few more chances." Hawkfrost mewed as he slipped off into the night. William watched as he knew that he couldn't trust Hawkfrost.

The sun began to rise as the cats looked out at the damage, Leafpool worked through the night to patch Crowfeather and Poolpaw up, she headed out to see the bodies of Cinderpelt and Sootfur being prepared for burial. Next to them lay 8 dead badgers. William had killed a lot of them as he was seen as a useful ally to the cats. The cats and William as well as Midnight came to say their goodbyes to the fallen cats. Leafpool still felt guilty about this as she knew she abandoned her duties to follow her heart. She knew her like was going to get a whole lot busier.

**[A/N]: Only one more book to go and tomorrow I'm heading on tour to start learning how I can apply for a job, I hope I can hopefully get a job with animals and not sit behind some counter doing something only a lowly person would do, and when I get enough money I can possibly jumpstart and start making videos and get them uploaded. That is it for now I wanted to explain what I am going to be doing for tomorrow so I may or may not begin the last 3****rd**** of this story when I begin with Sunset. Cheers.**


	17. Frustrating Leafpool and Hawkfrost

That night was like any other but in the place of No stars, there was much activity to do. Darkstripe padded along as he realized he was in cat hell. He padded to three dark brown tabbies as they were discussing something rather important.

"What do you mean, it failed?" Tigerstar growled furiously, he thought the plan with the badgers was fool proof, something must have gone wrong.

"I don't know how to explain this Tigerstar, but I was watching this when more cats came and then the badgers just up and left." Hawkfrost explained. It was clear it failed because outside help had arrived not, his own miscalculation. Tigerstar thought about this for a moment as he gave it some thought as Hawkfrost was the only one to witness it. He soon came to a conclusion.

"Okay Hawkfrost I'll give you one more chance, don't let me down." Hawkfrost nodded eagerly as he knew he wasn't going to be mutilated. If he admitted it was his own fault, he could have been killed by Tigerstar himself. Tigerstar knew that Firestar must have been the catalyst for all of Hawkfrost's plans going wrong so he knew that Firestar had to go. "So what's the plan to getting rid of Firestar?" Tigerstar asked Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost snickered as he revealed his plan.

"I'll have a plan that will leave Tigerstar and Thunderclan hanging." Hawkfrost mewed as Darkstripe came up to him.

"How come nobody told us about Cat hell before?" Asked Darkstripe, Tigerstar was in the middle of something very important decided to swat Darkstripe away.

"Go away Darkstripe." Tigerstar growled. He soon turned back to Brambleclaw. "You better help Hawkfrost this time and listen to what he has to say and follow his command; I want you to make your old man proud." Brambleclaw gulped as he was not ready to give into his demands. He was very nervous about this.

Brambleclaw soon woke up as he went out to camp, Windclan was checking up on them again after the badgers had attacked. He padded around as he went to go take a listen on what they had to say.

"Hey Leafpool, you think Windclan can have Crowfeather back?" Onestar asked nicely. It was clear Windclan was ready to head back but Leafpool turned to Onestar.

"Crowfeather can barely walk, he was injured when the badgers attacked, I'm sorry but he's going to be confined to Thunderclan camp for the time being, I'll let you know when he'll be ready to come back." Leafpool responded. Onestar knew that Crowfeather fought well against the badgers but he sustained injuries in the fight. Nightcloud padded up to Leafpool.

"You better not get into any funny business with my mate, I want him to have my kits." Nightcloud growled to Leafpool telling her not to do anything with Crowfeather. Leafpool retorted as she didn't like Nightcloud that much.

"Mate? Crowfeather doesn't like you, you drown him with affection to the point where he wants to go somewhere else. If you end up having kits, don't tell them to hate Crowfeather." Leafpool warned Nightcloud about this but she wasn't likely to listen. Nightcloud hissed as Onestar padded between the two to make sure a fight didn't break out between them.

"That's enough you two, Nightcloud I would like to speak to you when we get back to camp. Leafpool, I want you to escort Crowfeather back to Windclan when he's able to walk." Onestar mewed as he had a deal, let Crowfeather stay and recover, and then return him to camp. Leafpool nodded as she clearly accepted this deal. She turned as she padded off as the cats went their separate ways. Leafpool soon went into the nursery to see how Sorreltail was doing.

"Hey Sorreltail, how are you doing?" Leafpool asked as she nuzzled the four kits. Sorreltail soon turned to them as she was doing fine.

"I'm still exhausted from the whole ordeal, I was heartbroken when I found out Sootfur was dead. But I think the new kits would cheer me up." Sorreltail admitted. Leafpool nuzzled her as she was happy that she had four kits now.

"What have you decided to name them?" Leafpool asked. Sorreltail smiled as she showed them her new kits.

"Cinderpelt, Sorreltail, Deadkit, and SoontobeDeadkit." Sorreltail chuckled. Brackenfur laughed as well but he knew it wasn't the correct way to name her kits.

"Sorreltail I don't think that's Cinderpelt." Leafpool mewed as she looked over the kits. Sorreltail doesn't answer. Brackenfur headed out to the front as he began to name the kits.

"The Cinderpelt one should be called Cinderkit. The black tom which is the biggest of the bunch should be called Molekit, the golden she-kit should be called Honeykit and the Tortoishell and white one with the black specks should be named Poppykit. I choose Poppykit as my favorite, she just has something in her that makes her a standout from the group." Brackenfur mewed as he named the kits properly. Leafpool giggled as she knew some cats were going to be good.

"I wonder if Poppykit has some sort of prophecy or one of her kin. I can name one of her kits Juniperkit if the kit looks a lot like her." Leafpool mewed as Poppykit squirmed her way to Leafpool. Leafpool saw that the kit was nuzzling her for warmth or something. Brackenfur looked at her as it was clear Poppykit was onto something.

"I think she likes you." Brackenfur admitted. Leafpool soon scooted Poppykit back to Sorreltail as she began to let her feed. Leafpool nodded them goodbye as she headed out of the nursery.

Later on with the dead cleared away and the camp coming back to normal, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight decide to have a conversation. But they were soon cut off when they heard Daisy and Cloudtail talking.

"Why do you want to leave, you and your kits will love it here." Cloudtail tried to convince her but Daisy continued to walk away.

"I don't think I'm really suited for this lifestyle, the badgers definitely scared me and the kits out of our own fur, I think it would be much safer if we decided to head back to the Horse farm. Plus Brightheart thinks my kits are a nuisance and feel like they aren't really welcome here." Daisy admitted her feelings for the white tom. Cloudtail was feeling a little defeated but he continued to try to reason with her.

"I can make you head of the nursery queens, you seem good with kits." Cloudtail mewed. Daisy stopped for a moment as she decided to think about this. After giving some thought, she turned to him.

"I'll think about it." Daisy mewed. Cloudtail bowed his head in respect as he padded away to go find Brightheart. Soon Midnight and Stormfur were having a conversation as midnight soon implied nothing was important.

"Stormfur, listen to me, you're no way important for this fanfic I'm sorry but I need to get home." Midnight told Stormfur as she tumbled out of there. The cats looked on as they were worried that Stormfur had nothing special going for him. Ashfur padded over to Squirrelflight while Brambleclaw lured Stormfur away to do a task with him.

"Hey Squirrelflight, want to sit vigil with me for Cinderpelt and Sootfur?" Ashfur mewed. Squirrelflight looked at him as she answered.

"I'll sit for them later; I would rather do it alone." Ashfur soon felt sorry for her as he padded away. His blond hair blowing under a gust of wind. The sun was setting on this boring day as Bramblelclaw headed up to take up watch around the camp. Stormfur and Brook padded over to him as they saw he hadn't been resting for several days.

"Maybe we should take up watch for you tonight, you look like you haven't slept in days, get some rest." Stormfur mewed as they knew he was very tired, Stormfur and Brook were fresh cats as they offered to take his spot. Brambleclaw padded off as he went to go to his nest for some rest.

Leafpool didn't rest that night as she spent all of it mourning over Cinderpelt, William was carrying the badgers off for burial while the elders took Cinderpelt and Sootfur to be buried. Littlefoot was padding around with Poolpaw as they decided to stay a while so they thought might as well train here. Brightheart headed out with Whitepaw as she went to go fetch some Marigold. Leafpool soon turned to treating Birchpaw's wounds because the badgers have destroyed his back and sides. Crowfeather stirred from his nest as he was wondering what was going on. He tried to get up as his legs felt shaky. Leafpool noticed that he was struggling to get up as she padded over to him.

"Crowfeather lay back down, you're not strong enough to walk yet." Leafpool mewed as she convinced him not to move but something was driving him.

"Windclan needs me. I need to get back there." Crowfeather mewed, he soon passed out as it drained his energy. Leafpool gingerly laid him back down as she knew he couldn't even stand that well. It was going to be a while before he can move on his own so in the meantime, he was going to accept the help.

The day had proceeded as normal, Birchpaw was centered on running errands for the clan since he was still confined to the camp such as getting Sorreltail more borage since the kits were gobbling up all of her milk Ashfur was still trying to keep himself together even if Squirrelflight was beginning to have second thoughts about him. Leafpool decided to take a moment for herself as she decided to lie down and relax. She soon fell asleep due to her lack of rest as she was sleeping with Crowfeather. She woke up in Starclan, there she was greeted by Spottedleaf.

"Listen Spottedleaf, in all of the love of the cats, why have you made me forsake my clan for Crowfeather, I know I love him and all but I don't think my actions were sensible. Why did you tell me to follow my heart even if I did, I should have went back to the clans to apologize." Leafpool sounded very angry to Spottedleaf as Spottedleaf didn't know how to response.

"I told you to follow your heart with your job heh heh." Spottedleaf mewed as she was unsure about what to do. Leafpool was persistent as she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I demand to see Cinderpelt." Leafpool hissed as she wanted to find her so she can make an apology to her. Spottedleaf mewed as she knew that Leafpool couldn't see Cinderpelt since Starclan had shoved her spirit into Cinderkit's body. "You lied; I shouldn't have taken off with Crowfeather even if I loved him so much." Leafpool left furious at Spottedleaf for not giving into her demands. She padded back as she woke up. It was clear she slept longer than anticipated.

The sun was setting but it was also rising onto a new day, this day was going to bring a whole host of challenges for the clan, the frost was coming in early and some of the Twolegs, furious some of their food is being eaten decided to start setting up traps to catch the mongrels that were taking their food. Hunting season had begun.

**[A/N]: Beginning on Sunset with the cats soon coming up with their ways to continue working to their goals. The Humans are now putting up traps to catch the foxes that are eating their chickens, Daisy will explain this a little later with William as he knows what is going to happen. Next chapter will come out soon since I am finished with two of the books, one to go for my wonderful audience. I hope that you're enjoying it so far and more will come.**


	18. Twoleg activity

The sun was rising over on a new day as a new layer of snow had blanketed the ground. Brambleclaw awoke as the wind was beginning to blow the soft dust like snow all over, the kits were busy playing in the snow giving them something to do. Squirrelflight was padding along as she and Ashfur got into another heated decision as they were questioning Brambleclaw's loyalty.

"I'm telling you that all the Tigerstar clones need to be either killed or kicked out, I swear I was watching him and Hawkfrost getting advice from Tigerstar." Ashfur tried to explain to Squirrelflight, while she agreed that Hawkfrost was evil but she didn't agree on Brambleclaw being evil too.

"Listen Brambleclaw can make his decisions on his own accord, no need deciding his fate too." Squirrelflight hissed as she didn't like him but she didn't think he was terrible either. Ashfur was pushing her off the edge; she padded to Brambleclaw who was organizing a patrol.

"Looks like Ashfur is trying to sway his opinion on you." Brambleclaw mewed as he knew he was at a boiling point with him.

"Yeah I know that you're talking to Hawkfrost, I told you not to be in contact with you, I know you more than any other cat, and I mean the both of you should be able to get your act together." Squirrelflight mewed as she knew that Brambleclaw was better than this.

"But still want to come on patrol with me, Dustpelt and Spiderleg are coming." Brambleclaw offered. Squirrelflight decided to nod yes as they began out.

The cats decided to patrol along the western borders of their territory as they knew activity was high in that area, soon there was a strange metal contraption with teeth lining along the mouth of the trap. In the center was a strange tongue of metal where it stood. Squirrelflight studied this odd contraption as she looked around, she grabbed a thick enough stick as she knew how this thing was going to work, taking the flat end of the stick, she pushes it down on the center of the trap as the trap spring up the metal teeth clamping onto the stick. The cats watched as the stick was caught in the trap.

"Very nice Squirrelflight, I didn't know how you can trigger the trap off safely. We should report this to Firestar." Brambleclaw mewed. Squirrelflight nodded as they soon padded away to report their findings. A twoleg and its kit hearing the trap spring go to investigate. They soon arrived to see a stick lodged in the trap.

"Lousy Teenagers!" The Twoleg shouted with anger thinking he had caught a fox and not a stick. He soon turned with his hunting rifle to find more foxes.

Back at camp, the warriors were reporting their findings but many questions were rising, only one cat knew the answer to all of this.

"So we have found a trap that springs like lightning, and the two sides close together snagging the trapped animal. We found a way around it." Squirrelflight mewed as she began to tell the secret as she knew if they just threw branches into the traps, they can trigger them sure but at the same time they can get around them safely.

"Traps eh, I must announce that the patrols should be more cautious and take their time in case they come into contact with these traps. You had a solution but we didn't know where the traps were." Firestar mewed as he padded away as the cats turned to go deal with the new danger that was the fox traps. Hawkfrost was spying on them as he knew that a standard fox trap wasn't going to kill Firestar right away. He knew he had to use a different plan; he sneaked off as he went to go plan something for the near future. He wanted Thunderclan's leader to be hung. Daisy knew these traps as she had some experience with them before.

"I might know what you're talking about; the twolegs are laying these traps out since the foxes have been eating these big white birds known as chickens. The twolegs eat everything on the chicken, even the little white things that come out of their butts." Daisy mewed as she was explaining why these traps were set and why these birds were important. Firestar soon got onto the high ledge as he wanted to make a clan meeting.

"Everyone old enough to cat their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began, the cats were rather confused on what he had to say thinking what was Firestar talking about, was it time for Whitepaw to become a warrior? But Firestar was going to say what he had discovered by Squirrelflight when talking to her earlier. "Earlier today, Squirrelflight had told me that she found a fox trap in Thunderclan territory, although she found a solution to triggering it safely, but I worry that there is many more lying around so all patrols will have to go much more slowly and cautiously to avoid the traps that might be hidden across the territory. Same goes for the hunting parties, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Firestar soon leaped off the high ledge as he went to go back to his den to rest. Many cats were confused on why they were to go slower but they knew it was to avoid unnecessary injury.

Cloudtail soon padded past Daisy as he was heading to Brightheart with some watermint as he was wondering why. He soon sets the herbs down as Daisy was starting to get jealous of Cloudtail and Brightheart being together as she knew that the clans weren't really for her. William came back with another hunting party as he had prey waiting for them. It was clear that he had something to say.

"We found two traps." William reported as he sets down his prey down. Firestar looked as William had some encounter with the fox traps as well. "We used the branches to render the traps safe since I saw those traps before."

"So you know Squirrelflight's way of making them safe?" Firestar mewed with satisfaction. William nodded but it wasn't clear on how much longer he wanted to stay.

Brambleclaw soon arrived in the Dark Forest as the area had been converted into an area where cats can be tested. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar were discussing on to hang a cat.

"So it's a rope that goes around a cat's neck and when you pull it, it drags the cat off the ground and then they won't be able to breathe as their lives will come to an end." Hawkfrost explained on what his plan was. Tigerstar nodded in approval as Brambleclaw padded up to him. "But the only problem is where I am going to get the supplies to create such a contraption." Tigerstar turned to Brambleclaw while Hawkfrost pondered for a moment.

"Brambleclaw I got a new order for you to make yourself seem useful. Go manipulate children." Tigerstar mewed as he gave Brambleclaw his assignment. Brambleclaw thought about it for a moment as he realized it was a terrible idea. Brambleclaw thought it went against the code as he tried to reason with Tigerstar.

"Is that what a good warrior would do?" Brambleclaw asked worried that he didn't want to do such a horrifying task.

"Yes." Tigerstar mewed ordering a pizza. Brambleclaw soon figured out enough was enough as he soon leaped at Tigerstar but Tigerstar soon strikes him in the side ripping him open. Squirrelflight soon woke up as she and Brambleclaw were covered in blood.

"What the heck!" Squirrelflight mewed as she was surprised wondering where the blood came from. She turned to Brambleclaw who had an open wound mark. She soon took him to Leafpool who when looking at him was very skeptical about it herself.

"I don't know who did this or what the cause was." Leafpool responded as she was patching up Brambleclaw. "It looked like he got into a fight but why would you get into a fight if you're asleep?" Leafpool was rather confused about this as Squirrelflight was cleaning the blood off of her coat. Brambleclaw soon got up as he knew Thunderclan needed food but with Firestar's warning, he knew he had to be careful. Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brook, William and Dustpelt had all decided to go hunting together. The air was frigid as it was clear snow was falling heavier and more frequently and it was still Leaffall.

"I can tell you that this snow has been getting on my nerves." Dustpelt mewed as he wasn't expecting the snow to stick around this early.

"Yeah tell us about that." Stormfur growled in a bit of annoyance that snow came unusually early. "It could be worse that you're stuck in your old territory and end up starving to death." Dustpelt felt like he had been outspoken as the cats continued to pad in the deep snow. William the dog that helped them this entire time was having trouble as well.

"Man this snow's deep." William responded. Soon a sound came out from the lake as the cats moved to go investigate it. William lead them to the lake's edge where a bunch of twolegs were riding around on specially made monsters adapted for the snow.

"What are those monsters? I've never seen them before." Squirrelflight mewed as she watched the Twolegs glide around on the ice like a cat slipping and sliding in the snow. They look so graceful in their play.

"Those are snowmobiles, specially made monsters meant for traveling in the snow. I hate to tell you this but you've stumbled into a resort." William told them as they continued to watch the twolegs play around on the ice.

"What's a resort?" Squirrelflight asked as she was a little curious about what he was talking about. William soon huffed as his breath was visible in the cold air.

"You see a resort is where twolegs often come for a week or two as there is something to do here such as the farm, activities on the lake and there is even a place to eat on certain nights. So it's open year round seeing the most activity in Leafbare and Greenleaf." William explained to Squirrelflight as he looked over as he continued to spy on the twolegs. "You see that one with the beard, that's my owner and the one riding with him the black and white terrier, his name is Pip. Quite a wild old geezer if you ask me. He's quite aggressive with outsiders but he's nice enough around me." The cats soon thought that they had enough as they decided to head off and hunt.

They got back to camp with several pieces of freshkill in their mouths thanks to William's tracking ability. It was clear that the dog was proving to be more help than Stormfur and Brook surprisingly. William was reporting to Firestar more about what he had found.

"On top of the prey we found deep in the snow, we found some twolegs riding around on the lake. It's clear that the twolegs are coming early for Leafbare." William decided to report. Firestar listened to the dog as he was more focused on finding herbs to make sure the clan didn't catch any form of sickness. William nodded as Daisy padded out as she knew a little bit more about what they were talking about.

"You see when I was back in the barn, the twolegs every Greenleaf will take their boats out to ride the water; the areas around the edge of the lake are used for swimming by twoleg kits. I can even wonder why they were able to get around on the water so easily." Daisy explained what she experienced when they came to visit to fly across the water.

"Patrols, keep watch, we don't know what might even happen." Firestar mewed as he padded away. The cats were a little puzzled by this order but it became clear, the forest was going to be unpredictable and the Twolegs were going to add a new challenge to this.

**[A/N]: Keep those reviews up since I am becoming excited with our goals, some of you need to start reviewing more since I think we will hit our goals but I definitely want more people to read this.**


	19. What we were talking about

Leafpool lay in her den in a paranoid state; she knew that Brambleclaw was having dreams that involved him seeing his half-brother Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest. His plan of hanging cats loomed a fear over her when she soon found out it was Tigerstar's idea upon doing so which left the cats soon in peril. So on one of the many blizzard like nights, she tried to dream to into Brambleclaw's thoughts. Bluestar tapped these thoughts as she had to speak to Leafpool about her struggle to get info about this. Lionheart and Yellowfang were waiting for her.

"What are you talking about, I don't know if I can last without figuring out what Brambleclaw is up to but the clans in general could be in danger." Leafpool began to explain as her situation was becoming direr by the day; Bluestar looked at her as she was ready to respond to her as she had a solution to this.

"You see many cats might have something to say but they never truly say what they have meant. As time rolls on you might change in ways that you might not expect. The cuts that Brambleclaw is sustaining is his defiance against Tigerstar. It is becoming clearer that a cat like him might know what is going on. Like when we sent you the prophecy moons before that before peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. Hawkfrost is the blood that needs to be spilled if there could be peace." Bluestar mewed as she explained to Leafpool what she was talking about moons before.

Leafpool stared out as she was wondering what Bluestar knew about this. Leafpool knew that Hawkfrost needed to be stopped and if he wasn't stopped, peace couldn't be restored. Leafpool felt a bit better but before she knew what can happen. The ground shattered underneath her as the ground caved in. Leafpool soon fell hundreds of feet down suspended in midair. She soon froze as she was being turned and twisted around; she saw Nightcloud dragging Crowfeather away as another Black tom dragged him along. Crowfeather begged Leafpool for help. Soon she felt her head twist to see Hawkfrost hanging many cats as she soon felt her stomach turn. From the dreams she gathered where she was being ripped apart and her organs being spilled out all over the ground finally meant something. Hawkfrost needed to be dealt with fast before he can harm the clans entirely.

Leafpool woke up the next morning with Crowfeather by her side. Crowfeather soon got up as he was trying to find the urge to walk. Leafpool knew it was time for Crowfeather to walk again.

"Windclan is calling." Crowfeather mewed. Leafpool rushed over as she wanted Crowfeather to get used to walking on his stiff leg. She leaned in offering the tom some support.

"I know it is but it can wait. For now we should get you situated on your legs first." Leafpool mewed as she got to Crowfeather's side where his leg was damaged. She soon expected him to lean on her for some support. "All right now take it one step at a time." Crowfeather soon took the first step forward as Leafpool did so trying to match his pace, Crowfeather soon took a few more steps but he wasn't fast as Leafpool matched his speed.

"It seems you want me to get up and begin walking again." Crowfeather smiled as he leaned on Leafpool. Crowfeather began to walk a little faster now as he was getting some flexibility in his stiff legs. "Leafpool watch my speed!" Leafpool laughed as she continued to stay by Crowfeather's side. Crowfeather seemed like he was running once again as Leafpool came by his side almost if she was running with him. Crowfeather soon felt exhausted but in the end, he felt like a new cat. Leafpool smiled as she was happy that Crowfeather can walk again. Crowfeather panted as he smiled.

"I still need you in camp for the next couple of days since we still need to practice, then you can go home." Leafpool mewed as she and Crowfeather still had to practice. Crowfeather smiled as he soon responded.

"I think I can run already but I think you're right, I want to stay with you so I can improve, but you're the nicest medicine cat I have ever met. You're a good mate, you're good with herbs, your job. I feel like I have gotten over Feathertail so fast that I've taken on another mate." Crowfeather explained before lying down. "We should walk together before I say goodbye and head back for Windlcan." Leafpool was overwhelmed by Crowfeather's words, not only would Crowfeather be leaving her until the next gathering, but he wanted to have one last walk before they went their separate ways.

"Thank you so much." Leafpool smiled as she knew she could trust the tom. Soon she helped him back to his nest to rest

A couple days went by as Leafpool awoke that night as Brambleclaw was heading out to the lake alone. Leafpool followed him as she was trying to figure out what he was getting himself into. When she reached the lake, she looked up to see an array of colors dance across the starry clear sky. She watched the colors reflect on the lake as she was seeing the most beautiful thing ever. Starclan's words came back to her. Blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. Brambleclaw looked at her as she was looking out across the lake.

"Leafpool, you've found this place, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Brambleclaw asked wondering why she was there.

"I have received the prophecy, the lake will run red." Leafpool mewed as she knew that the sky looked nice but it wasn't going to last.

"Oh, I think you should get back to your nest." Brambleclaw mewed as they both turned as they padded back to the nest.

Daisy the next morning was running around as she was looking for her kits, they went missing and snuck out in their sleep. Leafpool woke up as she was getting ready to walk Crowfeather back to his clan when the up cry of cats was being heard. It must be the kits.

"The kits might be in peril, Cloudtail I want you to go get the kits since I fear their safety." Firestar began. The cats scramble to their paws wondering what was happening, they soon figured out something was wrong.

"Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur and Brook on me." Cloudtail mewed following his orders. The cats soon decided to pad along as they knew that they needed to be there for the kits. Cloudtail padded through the snow as they worked their way to the kits screams. Soon they came across what appeared to be the kits. Mousekit and Hazelkit were fine but Berrykit's tail was stuck in the fox trap. Shadowclan cats Russetfur, Oakfur and Cedarheart were watching across the river.

"You three going to help?" Squirrelflight mewed wondering why they were doing nothing, no kit should have been left behind like that, and the others just stared out with blank eyes on their faces. Cloudtail was doing his best working the trap off of his tail. The Shadowclan cats soon looked over to the Thunderclan cats as they were expecting nothing.

"No problem here, we're just guarding our territory in case the kittypets return." Russetfur mewed to the Thunderclan cats, they looked off seeing how they were

"Either help or leave." Squirrelflight hissed. The Shadowclans got up as they soon left the scene as they wanted nothing to do with them. Cloudtail soon forced the trap open as Berrykit was able to free his tail. The five cats soon picked up the kits as they raced back to the camp.

The cats soon arrived back to the camp as Daisy was relieved to see her kits were safe but Leafpool raced out of her den and picked up Berrykit as she went to go inspect his tail Daisy was worried that she went to Leafpool wondering what was wrong with her kit.

"Why do you have Berrykit?" Daisy asked worried why he was dragged away so soon. Leafpool was using some moss to patch up the blood around the tail. Leafpool soon turned to Daisy as she was taking care of Berrykit's damaged tail.

"Berrykit's tail was caught on a fox trap and it looks bad, I don't know if I can save his tail." Leafpool explained as she saw the tail was completely damaged. She soon turned to Berrykit who didn't want to wail out in pain.

"Berrykit, you might lose your tail, would you be able to live without your tail?" Leafpool explained. Berrykit was in so much pain, he couldn't respond properly. Leafpool soon scooted the kit some Poppy seeds to knock him out. Berrykit ate them as he soon went cold. Leafpool soon got to work. "Daisy I recommend that you don't watch." Daisy soon left as Leafpool soon got to work.

Stormfur and Brook were getting ready to leave as well as Littlefoot and Poolpaw. Brambleclaw padded over to them wondering why the four cats were going to leave.

"Hey Stormfur, why do you have plans on leaving Thunderclan? I thought you liked the stay here." Brambleclaw asked wondering why the cats were preparing to leave. Littlefoot turned to Brambleclaw.

"We need to head back to Riverclan, we stayed, long enough for Poolpaw to recover and we need to head back to Riverclan." Littlefoot explained. "Stormfur and Brook are coming along since we need to visit Stormfur's home clan." Brook soon turned to Brambleclaw as she was a little optimistic.

"We have plans on staying with the clan's permanently. Our opinions might change." Brooke explained. It was clear that they have different plans on what they were going to do. Brambleclaw nodded as he watched the four cats pad away. He knew that he will see them again sometime in the future. Brambleclaw turned away as he soon turned to William who came back with a bird in his jaws.

"Well looks like prey is becoming encrusted in the snow, this early leafbare is taking its toll on the forest. It's only going to get worse so wait for breaks in the weather to continue looking for prey." William reported as he puts the bird down into the pile. He was beginning to miss the warmth of the barn as he takes a look outside of the camp, snow was starting to come down as it was clear that the weather was going to get worse before it gets better. William was going to get stranded in the camp for another day.

The snow was blowing as the wind blew fiercely. She was shielding Berrykit as the snow came down in sheets. Berrykit soon slipped into the nursery as he was awake and cobwebs were over his tail. It must have hurt more just back looking at.

"How's Berrykit?" Daisy asked as she cuddled him to warm him up. Leafpool looked at the queen as she knew that the kit was going to be good.

"Berrykit's fine, but he's going to have to live without his tail for the rest of his life." Leafpool mewed to Daisy; Daisy looked at her as if it was final. Berrykit was going to have to live with a stump on his tail whether he liked it or not. Berrykit soon hid in some moss as he knew that he didn't want to be seen by the rest of his siblings. "He's just going to have to accept it whether he likes it or not." Leafpool soon exited the nursery as she headed back to her den, the snow falling in sheets as she struggled against the wind. She soon entered into the den's warmth. Leafpool fell asleep as she was soon visited by Mudfur in her dreams.

"Mudfur what are you doing here?" Leafpool asked wondering what he was doing. Mudfur padded over to him.

"Riverclan has a Greencough outbreak and only one cat is sick. Mothwing's new apprentice Willowpaw needs to find where some catnip can be found." Mudfur explained but Leafpool knew she couldn't be out to help her friend since she was looking after a few more.

"Sorry but my paws are tied up at the moment so I don't have free time. I need to be helping my clan instead of walking around helping everyone else." Leafpool explained thinking her loyalty mattered more seeing how she's the only medicine cat in her clan now. "Mothwing will have to find the catmint on her own." Mudfur turned seeing how he could have told Willowpaw about this instead of Leafpool. Mudfur soon disappeared as Leafpool soon woke up.

"Hey the snowstorm stopped." William announces as the cats were legs deep in the white stuff.

"We're snowed in without a way out." Sorreltail mewed as she began to panic. It was clear that the activity in the clan will be halted until the snow was cleared. William soon began to dig a path out of the camp as he knew that the cats would need to get out of their camp. Crowfeather soon woke up as he felt the chill in the air.

"Hey Leafpool, want to walk me back to my clan?" Crowfeather asked, Leafpool nodded as the two cats began to march out of the camp as the fresh snow crunched under their paws. They soon reached Windclan territory as the trees were starting to look bare. Crowfeather turned to her. "It was nice that we got to spend time together, however I need to head back to my clan. I think we should see each other again but it won't be for a while since I have to make up what I lost." Crowfeather soon rested his head below Leafpool's neck purring like a happy tom. Leafpool's eyes began to water as she was saying goodbye to Crowfeather. Crowfeather soon wiped the tears away from her eyes as he turned away. "I shall see you." In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Leafpool soon turned as she walked back to camp knowing that Crowfeather has returned back to his clan and Sorreltail had a mate and four kits. Things weren't going to be the same.

**[A/N]: This was one busy week, I had to tear out some carpeting, tear out the floor, get the floor replaced and move the furniture around. And I'm going to be 20 tomorrow. So that's exciting. I hope this will hold you all over until the next chapter since it was one stressful week. I believe the work is basically done and all the rooms have been renovated and its time we did celebrate, let's hit 25 reviews just for tomorrow. I will see you in the next chapter. Cheers**


	20. A Moth Wing

Leafpool padded off to the Moonpool since it was the half-moon so it was time to visit the medicine cats. Soon she arrived there as she was the last one to arrive. The others looked out at her wondering where she was this entire time.

"You're here late, what's the hold up, where's Cinderpelt?" Mothwing mewed wondering why Leafpool was the only cat there.

"It's something I have to tell you about, Cinderpelt died by badgers along with one of our warriors." Leafpool explained. "I'm a full time medicine cat now." The other cats smiled as they were soon glad that Leafpool was now taking her place.

"Congrats Leafpool." Mothwing mewed to her as she was getting ready to lick her head but she realized she couldn't and backed off. "You see I am going to have a new apprentice soon, Willowpaw, She is inspired to become a medicine cat like you." The cats nodded as they smiled as they soon settled down.

"Also Crowfeather just came back to Windclan and he told me all about you Leafpool." Barkface mewed as he was telling about. Leafpool smiled as it was clear that a lot of cats were getting attached to her.

"Thanks I wish I could visit him at the next gathering." Leafpool admitted as she was beginning to miss him even though it was a couple of days ago that he left for his clan.

"He'll come around soon enough, plus he might be getting his first apprentice soon when the leaf bare is gone." Barkface explained to her. Leafpool was overjoyed.

"Really, it seemed long ago that we first met." She purred as she knew he was getting a cat to train, she was getting happier with him the more he was getting. "I really wished I had an apprentice like Crowfeather and Mothwing."

"You'll get one soon enough, trust me." Littlecloud mewed to her as he was optimistic about it. Leafpool smiled as she knew she didn't want a relationship with anymore cats but she was more than happy to help, soon the moon began to set as the cats soon turned and headed away.

Brambleclaw had a restless night as he was becoming paranoid of Hawkfrost as he was showing off his true colors now and he was terrified because of it. He headed out of his den as he went to go find a patrol. Some cats were already there. Birchpaw was itching Ashfur to train him.

"Ashfur can you train me please, I want to see what it would be like to fight as a warrior?" Birchpaw eagerly mewed to Ashfur but the tom was limping a bit.

"Sorry Birchpaw, I hit a bunch of rocks before and now I feel like my leg aches, ask someone else to train you." Ashfur responded as he limped off. Brambleclaw soon turned to Birchpaw.

"Birchpaw, want to come with me on patrol?" Brambleclaw offered as Sandstorm and Thornclaw were coming along with him. Birchpaw nodded yes as the four cats soon took off.

Brambleclaw tried to focus on his job as a patrol leader but the thoughts of Hawkfrost soon began to come back into his mind. Brambleclaw paused for a moment before continuing on. They were soon picking up the scent of nearby Shadowclan cats. It was clear there were tresspassers. They soon rounded a corner of a bunch of trees as they came across the Shadowclan cats.

"Birchpaw, go back to camp and get help." Brambleclaw suggested. Brichpaw nodded as he turned and headed back the way he came to go back to camp.

"What do you cats want?" Brambleclaw questioned them. Russetfur padded forth.

"We want more territory that's all." She made her demands clear. Brambleclaw wasn't too sure about this even though Tawnypelt was part of Shadowclan, he wasn't too keen to letting another clan walk all over their territory.

"I'm sorry but Thunderclan territory isn't up for grabs." Brambleclaw decided to make it clear. Oakfur, Cedarheart and Rowanclaw weren't too happy about it.

"Okay let's see whoever can pin each other down without any bloodshed, determines on how much territory we can get." Russetfur decided to make that clear. Brambleclaw nodded.

The two cats sized each other up as they were looking to see who can push their enemy to the ground. Russetfur soon came in running as Brambleclaw pushed her down as she was being pinned. The other shadowclan cats came into her aid but it was just a trap. Sandstorm and Thornclaw came running forth to try to break up the fighting between them to keep blood from spilling. The cat tried to pry the two of them away from ripping their throats out against the rules. Birchpaw soon showed up with more cats to help them out. Firestar was with them.

"Settle down settle down." He mewed as he politely got the cats away from each other. Russetfur panted.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be this strong, well you win." Russetfur panted. The Shadowclan cats soon looked at Firestar as they were in awestruck about their warriors.

"You got some good warriors; we'll see you at the gathering. Rowanclaw admitted before the turned and padded off. Firestar nodded as he turned with his clan as he headed off. The cats knew they were able to settle battles without the need for bloodshed.

They got back to camp as they were proud that Brambleclaw managed to wrestle off the deputy but he was angry at Leafpool. He padded up to her as he wanted to ask some questions for him.

"Did you tell Littlecloud about Cinderpelt's death?" Brambleclaw hissed. Leafpool was nervous wondering why she was being called out like this even though she did absolutely nothing.

"Yes I did but it was something I had to do seeing how we lost Cinderpelt in the badger attacks." Leafpool told him as it was part of the duty to announce that you lost or gained a medicine cat.

"So you told Shadowclan we're down a medicine cat? They must have used it to plan an attack on us. You really are fox hearted." Brambleclaw hissed as he was scolding her. Squirrelflight soon jumped to her defense.

"Leafpool is not a fox hearted cat by telling the clans that one medicine cat is down." Squirrelflight mewed to him. "Shadowclan must have something else on their adgenda." Firestar stepped to him.

"Yes I see, Shadowclan wouldn't attack us if we lost a medicine cat. I'll talk to Blackstar when we go to the next gathering. So for now, I think you owe Leafpool an apology." Firestar soon came to the conclusion as he padded away to make orders for more patrols and hunting parties to be sorted, soon Brambleclaw turned to Leafpool.

"I apologize what I said and yadadada where's my cup of coffee Mr. Author." Brambleclaw muttered as he soon walked away.

"Looks like Brambleclaw didn't have his coffee this morning." Leafpool muttered. Ashfur soon came over.

"I'm sorry about where this story is going but there are free bagels in the warriors den." Ashfur told Leafpool. Leafpool nodded as she followed him.

The days have passed by. It was clear that the full moon was upon the clans. It was clear a gathering was going to take place. Firestar had selected the cats to come with him ahead of time, one of them being Brambleclaw. Soon all the cats gathered around as they were waiting on the clan leaders to discuss what they wanted.

"Cats of all clans, Shadowclan has picked up the news that Thunderclan was attacked by Badgers from Hawkfrost and we would wonder if something like this happened to us. It turned out it didn't." Blackstar announced. Firestar spoke next.

"Thunderclan lost two cats during the badger attacks, Cinderpelt and Sootfur but we managed to kill eight badgers and injure a ton of them, it is rumored that Hawkfrost must have brought them to us. Leafpool is now a full medicine cat." The cats cheered. Leopardstar soon brought the cheering down a bit as she soon spoke.

"Riverclan's elder Heavystep has died of Greencough. To avoid any inconsistencies for future stories, let's replay to you what really happened." Leopardstar spoke to them. Some Riverclan cats came out to demonstrate Heavystep's last words.

"You know Heavystep, you died of Greencough twice and you're still alive." Mothwing announced to the tom. The tom began to shutter as he soon began to fizz.

"No. My life is a lie!" Willowpaw mewed as she played out as Heavystep, Heavystep would have exploded covering Mothwing's face in ashes.

"Speaking of which, Mothwing has a new apprentice named Willowpaw. So give three cheers for her and Mothwing performing the skit." The cats cheered as the two medicine cats bowed.

"Windclan's prey slowed for a moment but it's kicking back up." Onestar announced. Leopardstar soon spoke again.

"Mothwing also received a sign that only Hawkfrost could interpret. So Hawkfrost if you can do the honors?" Leopardstar mewed to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost grumbled as he soon spoke.

"The series opens with Jerry Seinfeld and George Constandza at Pete's Lunchette debating the placement of one of George's shirt buttons. George Strait's "Baby's Gotten Good At Goodbye" is playing in the background. The waitress, Claire pours each of them a cup of coffee. George frets about whether Claire is giving him regular or decaffeinated coffee, saying he does not want caffeine in it. Claire later, to annoy him, implies that she gave him regular. Jerry then tells George about a woman he met in Lansing, Michigan, named Laura, who is coming to New York. Jerry wonders if she has romantic intentions. The two continue to talk about her after they leave Pete's and go to the laundromat. The next evening, Jerry tells his neighbor Kessler who in all future episodes is known as Kramer, that he thinks he misunderstood the situation with Laura. Jerry then receives a telephone call from Laura, who asks if she can stay overnight at his apartment. Jerry invites her, but is still unsure whether or not her visit is intended to be romantic. George and Jerry continue to debate the issue, with Jerry determined to find the true nature of her visit. Jerry and George discuss the "shoulders touching, hips eight feet apart" greeting hug. At the airport, George and Jerry continue to try to identify the possible signals Laura might give upon her arrival, with George explaining the meaning of various greetings. However, when Laura arrives, her greeting is ambiguous. Jerry and Laura arrive at the apartment. Laura then removes her shoes and some excess clothing to get comfortable, and while in her stocking feet asks for wine, turns down the light and asks if she can stay over a second night. Laura gets comfy on Jerry's couch. As Jerry begins to grow confident, the phone rings for Laura. When Laura gets off the phone she tells Jerry, "Never get engaged." Jerry then realizes that he has no chance with Laura, but has already committed himself — and his one-bedroom apartment — to an entire weekend with her, including a five-hour sightseeing boat ride. And it's a vision on why we should kick out Stormfur and Brooke." Hawkfrost explained. The cats soon began scratching their heads as they were confused about what was going on. They were wondering where he got that.

"Shadowclan needs more territory." Blackstar mewed to the forest as he wanted to put in his own vision. Leopardstar does the same thing.

"Riverclan has the same needs, you two can either end your alliance so we won't have these need demands or give in. your choice." Leopardstar mewed to them. Firestar and Onestar turned to each other wondering if they should meet these demands but they know their alliance was only between them.

"We refuse these demands." Firestar mewed to the two of them as they knew they should be their own clans rather than one, he knew it would only make Hawkfrost's job a whole lot easier.

"You think I'm a coward and a scoundrel? I can make the lake territory great; I can finally unite the clans together into one. Even the badgers that I've sent to wipe out Thunderclan will be on my side." Hawkfrost mewed but he slipped the tongue when he said it was him that killed the two warriors indirectly. The cats gasped.

"So it was you this entire time." Firestar hissed as he finally found out who was terrorizing the clans, the cats soon began to gather around as they began to try to fight each other. Soon the lake began to burst in puddles as the cats were all fighting each other as everyone was flung into the lake. Brambleclaw didn't know who's side to take.

Leafpool was among the cats that were flung into the lake. She came out, her body cold and fur drenched. She went over to Mothwing who was also drenched in the water.

"Leafpool, I finally found out what this Moth's wing sign meant even if I don't believe in Starclan." Mothwing began. Leafpool soon listened to her.

"Tell me." Leafpool politely demanded. Mothwing gulped as she soon spoke.

"You see I'm the only cat physically strong enough to stop Hawkfrost when I was just a kit, so he wanted to come up with a way to get me out of the way. He told Mudfur to take me in as the Medicine cat apprentice when I wanted to be a warrior since I smelled something suspicious about Hawkfrost early on. He's only doing this to follow his dad's foot-steps." Mothwing explained. It was clear that Riverclan was first followed by everyone else. She was getting worried.

"Firestar should know how to stop him from going too far." Leafpool told her not to give up. She soon padded away when Crowfeather called out.

"Leafpool it's important." Crowfeather whispered to her. Leafpool walked over to her.

"Anything you want to say Crowfeather?" Leafpool asked. Crowfeather nodded yes. Leafpool leaned in wanting to listen to what he had to say.

"When I got back to Windclan, Nightcloud was furious with me as she locked me into the system known as the tunnels as she forced me to have kits with her. That fox hearted cat is so sly that I caught her chatting with Hawkfrost on how they should take over the clans. Nightcloud said she will kill me if I didn't become her mate. I still refuse her demands. If this continues, I demand Firestar take me into his clan instead of Windclan." Crowfeather explained as it was clear his opinion of Windclanw as slowly ebbing away.

"So you want to come to Thunderclan?" Leafpool asked as she was curious on why he made the saying so complicated. Crowfeather gulped as he remembered what he said earlier.

"Yes and I would want to stay there permanently." Crowfeather made his decision final if Hawkfrost continued to get his way.

"Well we're more than welcome if you decide to come to that conclusion." Leafpool mewed as she turned and padded away.

The next morning, Leafpool was busy sorting some herbs as she looked outside of the den, right there was a butterfly wing, what did Starclan send her? She looked up to see Spottedleaf right in front of her. She soon thought to herself, this is the Moth wing sign that Mothwing herself was talking about. She soon thought about it Maybe believing in Starclan was so bad that they didn't even bother coming to visit Willowpaw to find where the Catmint was.

Someone else was going to teach Willowpaw instead of Starclan.

**[A/N]: Took a little long to post this but I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Since this story is coming to an end soon, I am beginning to gather ideas on what I should do for the next story. Should I do the cats in Italy, or do something that will completely blow your mind. If you have any suggestions, let me know so I can begin brainstorming these Ideas. This was a little bit longer but I promise we'll be hanging Hawkfrost's plans as he continues to spiral Riverclan out of control. He's not as good as the others make him out to be. Find out next time as they plan on kicking out Stormfur and Brooke.**


	21. Come back

Brambleclaw padded around that night as he was in the place with no stars like before but as he was padding up to Tigerstar, he saw another face in the mix. Tawnypelt.

"Aren't I a great dad?" Tigerstar asked Tawnypelt but she was unconvinced.

"No." Tawnypelt retorted his statement as she was well past her liking to her father.

"Not even a little?" Tigerstar asked her again. Tawnypelt was getting more frustrated.

"Absolutely not." Tawnypelt hissed as she knew his sly comments. Brambleclaw chimed in as he wanted to support Tigerstar.

"Isn't he a great dad?" Brambleclaw mewed as Tawnypelt was getting more and more frustrated on why she was dragged here in the first place. Tawnypelt soon left as Hawkfrost walked in past her.

"So I got the plan on how we can get rid of Firestar." Hawkfrost mewed as he had a good amount of rope like material around him. Tigerstar and Brambleclaw piped in listening to his plans.

"So what you have in mind?" Tigerstar asked as he looked around seeing the rope. Hawkfrost soon threw the rope around the branch of a tree as he did it again; it came with a noose at the end where he could pull an unsuspecting cat up. At the end was a stake as that dug into the ground?

"It's a rope that can be pulled to lift a cat up in the air and if tied tight enough can knock all the air out of a cat and it can't breathe, testing it on some badgers that have defied my orders and are now being punished." Hawkfrost explained what the rope did. Tigerstar was overjoyed as Hawkfrost had found something useful to do but Brambleclaw was forever worried for Firestar's safety.

Brambleclaw woke up the next morning as he looked outside, Cloudtail was distraught as he padded around, some of the cats had gone missing.

"Daisy? Berrykit, Hazelkit, Mousekit? This isn't funny." Cloudtail spoke out as he was looking for them. It was clear William was gone too.

"We can't find them or William anywhere." Dustpelt mewed as he realized they were gone for good.

"I guess they have decided to go back to the horse place." Brightheart concluded as it was it clear the five of them have decided to head back to the horse farm.

"Well then I want her to stay since I feel like her and the kits would make great additions to the clan even if it's dangerous out there." Cloudtail soon concluded that no one shouldn't leave anyone on the outside no matter who it was. "I promise I'll be back for you soon." He purred to Brightheart. Brightheart nodded as Cloudtail soon turned and began to walk off to find Daisy. Brambleclaw looked out to see him walking off. It was clear he had something to say. Brambleclaw followed him as he didn't want him to go alone.

Bramblelclaw snuck along following Cloudtail wondering where he was going and by the direction he was heading in, it was clear he was heading for the horse farm. The two of them arrived as they began looking around for Daisy. Brambleclaw was worried about Cloudtail's loyalty to Thunderclan.

"Cloudtail, you're crazy. She's not going to want to come back." Brambleclaw whispered to the fluffy white warrior.

"Shh." Cloudtail hushed the warrior as he continued as the snow crunched under his paws. There was a loud sound of large feet stomping though the snow, the two cats looked up to see a massive beast looking at them. The two cats froze for a moment as the beast with its teeth blew some saliva at the cats. Cloudtail stood his ground refusing to move a muscle until the animal moved on. Brambleclaw as beginning to panic as he saw the beast towering over him.

"Run!" Brambleclaw squealed as he soon made a run for it. Cloudtail followed as the horse charged at them. They ran, their paws sinking into the snow as they were trying to out run the huge horse. Soon two dogs began barking as a German shepherd leaped in front of the horse trying to drive it away as a cat and a smaller black and white terrier came in as they guided the cats into the barn.

The two cats looked around as they were in the barn; the barn was huge, big enough to house an entire clan. They looked in awe as there was hay stacked everywhere.

"Who would want to live here?" Cloudtail sighed with amazement. Soon the cats looked around as they saw what appeared to be a gray and white tom.

"Obviously me and my friends, that's for sure." The stranger purred making the two of them feel welcomed. The cats looked at the stranger.

"Oh great more whipper snappers for me to look after." Pip laughed despite being the oldest in the barn. The cats soon looked out as it was clear they weren't going to make it for the return trip.

"So who are you?" Cloudtail asked wanting to get to know these strangers better. The muscular tom laughed as he jumped off the haystack.

"I'm Smoky." Smoky introduced himself. "That old black and white Terrier is Pip and I think you might know William already." The cats nodded as William was outside. Soon there was a trampling as many animals were being entered in the barns, it was sheep that was coming in.

"Out of the way, coming through." William called out to them. A massive group of sheep soon came in as they all got to one side. The sheep came in as there was a Llama in the mix. The animals stared in awe as the sheep were herded inside.

"William is a natural at sheep herding." Pip remarked as he was mainly used to his job.

"What's the so called sheep with the long neck?" Brambleclaw asked. Smoky laughed as he thought the outsiders didn't know too much about their world.

"That's a Llama. The twoleg's keep it to help us with the fox problem when they come in to our farm." Smoky told him as the Llama went to take up watch.

"So where's Daisy?" Cloudtail asked Smoky.

"She's deep in the barn; I can take her to you if you wish." Smoky told the fluffy white warrior her location. Cloudtail nodded as he soon began to follow Smoky, he was going to be back. Brambleclaw soon watched as the snow began to fall.

"You know smoky is a bit of an old fella. Tell that to Floss who is as old as me." Pip's voice rasped a bit due to his age. He laughed still as he was quite happy about Brambleclaw being his company. "So got anyone in your home of yours that is old?"

"Well I don't know who but you might warm up to the elders of my clan, they have something interesting to say." Brambleclaw wasn't too sure about what Pip was asking so he gave out his honest answer.

"That's all right, us old folk tend to forget a lot due to our age. Anyways you know this old fella named Purdy?" Pip laughed before asking him a question. Brambleclaw soon began to think about the tom that they met moons back. It was clear he was trying to remember him.

"Of course I do, he's good company." Brambleclaw mewed to Pip. Pip smiled as he began to speak to him.

"Purdy is good company, if he comes here during the summer, bring your kits out here, he tells the best stories a cat can tell." Pip laughed as William came in with some empty bowls.

"The snow's falling hard, any of you want hot water, make yourselves a home." William told them. Pip smiled to the German Shepherd.

"Yes my grandson, get your old dog some water and the kitty too." Pip laughed as he was enjoying Brambleclaw's company. William went to get the barn kettle where they stored the hot water.

"When I was a bit younger, Purdy was over as he went to tell these twenty or so kittens this crazy story about this storm that the town he was in was under water and he thought all of those animals were going to get washed away but they sensed the storm before it landed so they all had time to get out. The twolegs ended up getting washed away." Pip summarized Purdy's story about when they had the kits for company.

"I bet he would never keep them bored." Brambleclaw admitted as he forgot how entertaining Purdy really was. William walked over as he poured the hot water into the bowls. "Thanks again." William nodded as he soon walked off.

Smoky lead Cloudtail to where Daisy was, she was in a pile of hay with her kits. Smoky and Cloudtail looked over to her.

"Daisy, someone came to visit." Smoky told her as it was clear there was company. Daisy raised her head to see Cloudtail looking at her.

"What is it that you need?" Daisy asked him wondering why he came all the way here to see her.

"Daisy I want you and your kits to come back to the clan, why did you decide to leave?" Cloudtail was worried as he wondered why she left him.

"I felt like the forest isn't a safe place for raising my kits. After the badger attacks and Berrykit losing his tail, I felt like I am not worth it for the clan." Daisy admitted as she turned away. Cloudtail began to feel bad for her as she knew she wasn't worth it for her clan. Cloudtail began to think of something to keep her hopes up.

"Hey look, even if you might not be the best fighter or the best hunter but there is more than just being a warrior. Maybe you can help out with the kits and give tips for cats to take care of their own. You don't need to fight in order for you to keep your stay." Cloudtail told her. Daisy smiled as she knew she had someone supportive to be by her side.

"I think I've made up my mind, I will come back." Daisy told him as she gave it some thought. She soon smiled as she got out of her hay nest with her kits following her, they were eager to get back to the clan.

"So how did it go?" Smoky asked Cloudtail, Cloudtail smiled.

"It went well; you don't need to be a fighter to be a good cat." Cloudtail mewed as it didn't hit any bumps in the road. "Daisy will come back with us." Smoky smiled as the cats soon went to where the others were situated.

"Well it's too cold to head back so we might as well eat up." Pip told him as he went see the stash of food he kept under the hay in its own mini fridge. He tossed the cats down some salted fish on plates. "Eat up you two, William, get some more water." Pip told him. William nodded as he went to get the water.

"It will be a while before the snow dies down so you'll be staying here." William told them as he poured the hot water into their bowls.

"We're more than happy for your service." Cloudtail admitted eating the salty fish. He didn't like the taste that much but it was the only thing he had in his stash.

"While we are in here, mind if I tell another story?" Pip asked them tearing into a piece of ham steak.

"We love to." The kits squealed. Pip began telling another story about Purdy's adventures while Brambleclaw looked out the window. Snow wasn't going to let up until the next morning.

Back in Thunderclan, Leafpool had been feeling sick throughout the day but she was doing her best to hide it. She fell asleep in her den as the wind was frigid. She was soon visited by Feathertail.

"Feathertail, what are you doing?" Leafpool asked her wondering why she was there. Feathertail soon responded.

"We are here to visit Willowpaw so we can find more Catmint in case Greencough decides to come back." Feathertail responded as she soon disappeared into the wind, Leafpool felt suspended and free from her body as the two cats pad across the sky to visit Willowpaw. Willowpaw was asleep when the two cats descended down to visit her. Her eyes opened despite her still being physically asleep.

"What is it that you need you two?" Willowpaw asked as she was wondering why they were here. They looked at her before they explained their reasoning.

"We are here to show you where you can find the catmint." Leafpool mewed to Willowpaw. The three cats soon began to travel as they were free floating in the snow. They soon approached the barn as Mothwing knew that a good supply of catmint grew but most of it was wilted and dried up. There was more inside growing without the need of the freezing cold.

"Someone is growing that herb there. I think we should convince someone special to harvest the leaves and bring them back." Feathertail mewed as she spotted a healthy stash of the plant being grown. Willowpaw nodded as the three cats soon disappeared from the skies. "You must mentor her in the ways of Starclan." Leafpool heard those words before finally waking up. She looked out to see that the snow had stopped but it has buried the clan in deep. The cats were busy digging the camp clear of snow then the snow crunched as it was clear that something was coming.

"I wonder who it could be." Leafpool mewed looking up. In came Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Daisy and the kits. Firestar was relieved to see his warriors were still there but they went out of their way to get them back.

"I wasn't ready to let her go. I just had to bring her and the kits back." Cloudtail explained to Firestar.

"This clan does need warriors but I see the fact that you aren't willing to deny anyone the chance to be in the clan. I even think in the coldest of winters, you have the warmest heart." Firestar mewed to Cloudtail. "I think you might want to warm up Brightheart's spirits by taking her hunting."

"Understood." Cloudtail mewed before turning and he headed to Brightheart. Firestar soon turned to Brambleclaw.

"You need to get your act together since I don't think Graystripe is returning anytime soon. Starclan says he's out there still but it will be a while. I will have to assign a deputy to take his place. You might even be lucky." Firestar sternly told Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw gulped at the prospect of being the deputy. Ashfur was also a runner up as he was gathering support from a group of warriors. They soon went hunting. Leafpool was laying nearby as she looked at Brambleclaw as she heard the prophecy once more echo through her head.

Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red.

**[A/N]: Nothing much happens in this chapter but it means I get to extend it even more, I think I would push it for 60k words. Do you agree with this, let me know. Cheers**


	22. Ashfur is the new deputy

Brambleclaw was observing Berrykit and Mousekit the next morning as they were fighting each other like the warriors they were. He was ready to give out some tips to the kit to improve their skills to become better warriors. Berrykit swatted Mousekit from the side but it wasn't enough to keep the kit still as Mousekit leaped at Berrykit, knocking him down. Brambleclaw went over to Berrykit.

"Berrykit if you were to slam down on his head with your paw instead of swiping him to the side, you could have knocked him out for a few moments so he doesn't recover, then you can either flee or go in to knock him off of his paws." Brambleclaw instructed as the kits began to square up against each other again. Sorreltail came out of the nursery.

"I hope you would teach my kits how to fight, they're eyes are beginning to open and they are looking around for the first time, it won't be long before they will be terrorizing the camp." Sorreltail mewed to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw looked at her.

"I'm sure I want to get Berrykit as my apprentice." Brambleclaw admitted as he saw the kits beginning to fight each other again. Sorreltail smiled as Brambleclaw soon spoke.

"Anyways have you seen Leafpool?" Brambleclaw asked. Sorreltail was a little hesistant about speaking about it but she knew she didn't want to hold him up.

"Leafpool herself isn't feeling that well. She's been puking a lot lately and I don't know if she's sick. I plan on seeing her later when the kits are asleep." Sorreltail responded. Brambleclaw nodded as he knew she could be sick and will recover, he soon turned to see Berrykit slam his paw down onto Mousekit's head.

"Nice job their Berrykit." Brambleclaw mewed. He soon turned back to Sorreltail. "I hope she will feel better since I don't want to lose another medicine cat."

"I promise." Sorreltail mewed as she turned away as she went to go look for Leafpool. Firestar soon came over to Brambleclaw as he wanted him to do something for him.

"Hey Brambleclaw, can you go out and scout around the territory of the lake? Dustpelt has been telling me that the twolegs have been hanging these long sticks with little green pelt things, it might be decoys so they can hunt and I'm worried it's disrupting our hunting even in worsening conditions such as this." Firestar mewed giving him his orders. Brambleclaw thought about it for a moment before coming to the conclusion.

"Yes I will go ahead and scout out." Brambleclaw mewed. Brambleclaw soon got up as he began to pad out of the camp. Firestar watched as he took off.

Brambleclaw began to pad around the lake making sure to keep a couple of tail lengths away from the shore so he didn't get spotted. He looked around as he saw nothing about what Dustpelt was talking about. As he approached Shadowclan territory, he looked to see what he was talking about, there were two green pelts on the sticks. Brambleclaw thought to himself, those things were harmless and wouldn't pose a threat to the clans. Blackstar is only using it as an excuse to grab more territory. Brambleclaw didn't want to dismiss it as he soon grabbed a fallen branch. Brambleclaw tossed it with all his might as it landed between the pelts. Soon something snapped as metal teeth came up and bit the branch. It was a trap. He soon realized Dustpelt was right to be weary around these things.

Brambleclaw soon padded along as he went into Shadowclan territory to try to find more of these traps. To his surprise, there were none to be found, must have been used along the river. He slipped further into the underbrush.

Brambleclaw soon made his way to Riverclan as he spotted Stormfur and Brook as they hunted along the path to the Shadowclan border, a squirrel was busy foraging for its nuts to feed itself. Brook was sneaking up on it as it fed. Brook soon leaped too early as the squirrel soon ran. Brambleclaw watched as the squirrel darted across. Stormfur chases after worried for her safety, a couple of snow monsters were racing as they were closing in fast. Brook soon darted as the monster narrowly miss her. Brook soon crossed into Shadowclan territory as she killed the squirrel. Stormfur soon caught up with her as he was a little angry with her.

"You just had to go all the way into an enemy clan just to catch a squirrel." Stormfur mewed to Brook. Brook raised her head triumphant knowing that the clan wouldn't be going hungry tonight. The two of them turned to see Hawkfrost.

"You stole prey from Shadowclan and you will have to pay for it." Hawkfrost hissed. Brook was a little frightened by Hawkfrost but Stormfur came to her defense.

"It barely crossed into the territory when she killed it." Stormfur hissed at Hawkfrost as Hawkfrost was complaining about this.

"Put that squirrel back into Shadowclan territory and let's get back to camp. I have to report to Leopardstar for your recklessness today." Hawkfrost hissed. The two cats dipped their head as they headed back to Riverclan camp leaving the squirrel there, such a waste. Brambleclaw decided to follow them to figure out what was going on. He picked up the squirrel as he trailed them. When he reached Riverclan territory, it looked like a thing was going to go down.

"These two stole Shadowclan of their prey." Hawkfrost reported the incident, Leopardstar listened to it. Stormfur padded up to Brook's defense.

"That squirrel was in Riverclan territory and Brook might have startled it and she decided to give chase, I tried to stop her but she was determined to get it so we don't go hungry." Stormfur began to reason but Hawkfrost stepped forth.

"I got most of the clan by my side, if you decide to fight me, I will always win." Hawkfrost provoked Stormfur into a fight seeing that Brook should be punished. Stormfur soon tensed up as he prepared to fight. Hawkfrost wasn't taking this very lightly at all.

Brambleclaw looked on as Hawkfrost soon tackled Stormfur over with ease. Stormfur desperately tried to scratch through Hawkfrost as he ripped out chunks of his fur. Hawkfrost had his claws dug deep into his shoulders while viciously biting his throat. The cats looked on as Brook pleaded for them to stop. Hawkfrost soon slapped her with his tail while kicking dirt into her face. Leopardstar looked on as the situation continued to spiral out of control. She had to do something about it. Hawkfrost was ready to draw blood and kill both cats off when Leopardstar yowled.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" They ignored her as she had to force them apart. "Mistyfoot, Blackclaw, pry them apart." The two cats soon went over and bit Hawkfrost's scruff hard as he yowled in pain, it was enough to let Stormfur escape. The two cats kept Hawkfrost chained to a stake to prevent him from running free. Leopardstar padded over. "Stormfur, you have attacked your clan mate, Riverclan is no place for you or Brook, your path belongs with the tribe now." Leopardstar padded away almost with sorrow in her eyes. The two cats soon turned and padded off. "I would want to speak to you alone." She mewed to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was like a rabid dog wanting to finish the two cats off. But he can't pull the two warriors as they padded away. Brambleclaw knew that Riverclan was falling apart.

"I didn't know you were watching." Stormfur mewed to him. Brambleclaw nodded as they turned and headed back to Thunderclan territory.

"Yeah Hawkfrost thinks he has all the authority of Riverclan and he wants to become deputy, if you continue to trust him, you will be walking on a path of trouble." Brambleclaw mewed to Stormfur, but Stormfur reassured him.

"I think you need to stop seeing him. You might be in trouble that you are dragging yourself through the dirt place. If you decide to sever all your ties with Hawkfrost, maybe Squirrelflight would like you." Brambleclaw felt a pang when he thought about her. He wanted her respect and warmth but with the way he was now, maybe he was never going to get his goal accomplished. He wanted to ask where they plan on heading next if they were no longer welcomed in Riverclan.

"Are you planning on going back to the mountains?" Brambleclaw asked them as they padded back to Thunderclan territory.

"Not yet, we would want to see your leader first." Stormfur responded as they continued to pad back. Brambleclaw saw this as an opportunity to have them over.

"Would you want to stay for the night?" Brambleclaw offered them. Stormfur smiled a bit.

"We're more than welcome." Stormfur mewed as they soon continued on back.

The three cats soon made their way back to Thunderclan camp. Firestar padded over as they were looking out, Brambleclaw had a lot to say.

"So Brambleclaw, how did your scouting mission go?" Firestar asked. Brambleclaw wasn't sure how to put it as Stormfur's words rode through his mind.

"Something freaky happened, Stormfur and Brook were exiled from Riverclan for trespassing." Brambleclaw puts it bluntly. Firestar was hurt by this.

"What exactly happened?" Firestar asked. Brambleclaw gulped thinking about Squirrelflight again.

"Brook caught a squirrel that strayed into Shadowclan territory, Hawkfrost accused them of stealing. This continued to escalate as Hawkfrost threatened to kill the both of them. Leopardstar decided to break them up but they were exiled, I decided to take them in with me but I don't know what is going to happen if Riverclan finds out." Brambleclaw was on the verge of a complete melt down after what had happened. Firestar soon padded over to him.

"Brambleclaw, go see Leafpool. Cloudtail, get these cats something to eat and find them somewhere they can rest. We'll discuss this more at a later time." Firestar directed. The cats soon padded off as it was clear something was terribly wrong. Squirrelflight looked on as she saw the huge warrior weeping like a kit. Ashfur padded over to her side.

"Looks like something must have hit him hard." Ashfur mewed seeing Brambleclaw in tears. Squirrelflight looked at him.

"I think he's finally got the message that Hawkfrost is evil." Squirrelflight told Ashfur as they went to the Freshkill pile to put their catches down. They soon went off to go rest up. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The next morning, Brambleclaw padded out of the medicine cat's den. He was feeling better after the encounter that might have traumatized him for life. He knew Hawkfrost couldn't be trusted. Firestar knew he had to choose a deputy.

"Sandstorm, can you take Stormfur and Brook on a patrol, I have to talk to Firestar." Brambleclaw mewed. Sandstorm nodded as the three of them took off. Brambleclaw headed to Firestar's den.

"Good morning Firestar." Brambleclaw mewed to him. Firestar smiled as he soon padded over.

"Feeling better?" Firestar asked wondering how he was feeling.

"I certainly am." Brambleclaw smiled as he padded along with him. "Do you think Graystripe is dead?" Firestar pondered for a moment as he thought about his friend but he came to no conclusion. He soon remembered something that was told to him in Starclan.

"He's not dead but he won't be coming back for a while, he's stuck somewhere and needs to get home. Millie will find the way back with him." Firestar mewed as he knew that Graystripe was captured but not killed. "We must appoint a deputy in the meantime and I just know how we can do it." Brambleclaw wasn't sure about what he was saying but he had to ask.

"What are we going to do to determine who is going to be the next deputy?" Brambleclaw asked. Firestar thought about it before thinking about his friend. Mousefur soon padded up to him.

"The clan is becoming too mixed, we can't be taking in everyone despite your and Cloudtail's reality of that we should be helping everyone out no matter what the background is." Mousefur made it clear for the cats that this mixed ethnic group in Thunderclan is getting out of hand.

"I feel like someone didn't do any reading in between chapters." Brambleclaw joked to her. Mousefur reassured him.

"I haven't read past Fire and Ice because kittypets and half clan relationships are somehow worse and fathers aren't involved with their kits." Mousefur admitted. Firestar looked at her.

"Shut up." Firestar snapped at Mousefur, he proceeded to do a backflip off of the high ledge. When he landed, he looked up at her. "Daisy and her kits will make great additions to the clan and Stormfur and Brook will make excellent additions for the clan. But we still need a deputy and my runners up are Ashfur, Brackenfur and Brambleclaw." Brackenfur padded over to him.

"Graystripe taught me more of everything than any other cat combined." It was clear he was trying to squirm his way into the spot of deputy. Firestar turned to him.

"I was the one who taught you since Graystripe had neglected to train you throughout your entire mentorship." Firestar reassured him as he had taken over his role. He soon went to Sandstorm to speak to her about something.

Leafpool was sleeping that night when she was woken up to see many Brambleclaw's surrounding her. It was a message that Brambleclaw should become leader.

"Starclan why can't Firestar choose his own deputy? Why does cat god have to make every single decision for me?" Leafpool yowled distressed. Spottedleaf padded up as she menacingly laughed holding up Cinderkit. Leafpool awoke looking for Crowfeather to comfort her whenever she had dreams like this but he was nowhere to be seen. She had forgotten that Crowfeather went back to his clan.

Firestar soon got on top of the high ledge for a clan meeting. All the cats soon got up as their paws crunched on the new layer of snow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. Leafpool felt groggy since she was having these dreams. Brambleclaw and Ashfur were excited; Firestar was going to choose one of them.

"I know I've been putting this problem at the back of the line but I am going to make this clear, Graystripe won't be returning for a long while. We don't know when he will be getting back or what shape he's in at the moment. So another cat has to take his place as the deputy." Firestar announced on why he took so long to address this problem. The cats looked excitedly as they were wondering who Firestar was going to choose. "And the cat who should be the next deputy of Thunderclan is…" The cats were hoping for the two. Brambleclaw couldn't contain his excitement as he knew that Firestar would see him for all the work he had done, maybe he can tell this to Tigerstar and train many apprentices one day. He could barely contain his excitement. "Ashfur." Firestar's words were final. Ashfur got up and padded to Firestar as he was destined to be his next deputy. Brambleclaw's hopes were dashed. Tigerstar was screaming into his mind on why he didn't get chosen.

"Thank you Firestar." Ashfur mewed as he sat down next to him. His blond hair flowing in the wind as snowflakes ran across it. Brambleclaw was furious.

"That's nonsense." Brambleclaw growled as he suddenly realized he was living in a hastily written fanfiction for preteens. Ashfur padded along.

"Congratulations Ashfur." Squirrelflight mewed happily as it was followed up by Birchpaw.

"I am so happy you got that position, I know you can do this." Birchpaw squealed, he was happy for his mentor. Cloudtail soon padded over.

"I never knew that you would get a position like that. I am happy for my friend." Cloudtail politely mewed to Ashfur. He soon got an idea. Hey let's head to that place William was talking about tonight, Maybe he knows what we can get. Brightheart is craving for some fish."

"You going to pay for it?" Ashfur asked him. Cloudtail laughed. The cats continued to chat away as Brambleclaw watched with frustration. What was he going to do? He wanted to please the cats he liked but his hopes were gone with in a blink of an eye. He soon padded off feeling guilty about not getting chosen.

What was he going to tell Tigerstar?

**[A/N]: A lot of stuff happened in this chapter and I think this story is almost over to tell you that. I don't know what Tigerstar will tell Brambleclaw about this since he might be angry with him and probably demand for more blood. Keep reading to find out.**

**Also are you happy with Ashfur as the deputy or would you have liked to see someone else get that spot. Let me know so I can make future events be based on your decisions. Cheers.**


	23. Tightening the Noose

Brambleclaw padded through the Dark Forest as he was grumbling why he wasn't going to be deputy. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were busy discussing something as it looked like they were planning for something. Brambleclaw could hear the voices become a lot more clearly as he got closer.

"So everything is finalized?" Tigerstar asked thinking everything is set up for the plan. Hawkfrost smiled as Brambleclaw got closer.

"Yep, rope tried and tested and now I'm ready to take this out on Firestar himself. All I just need to do is distract him long enough to get the rope around his neck and hoist him into the air." Hawkfrost mewed as he was sure that this plan is fool proof. Tigerstar snickered.

"Good but this is your last chance, slip this one up and I will give you everlasting pain for the rest of your life." Tigerstar warned him that if he failed, Tigerstar would kill him personally. Hawkfrost thought about this as he was a little scared by this.

"I promise." Hawkfrost mewed not wanting to fail. Tigerstar smiled as they turned to see Brambleclaw. Tigerstar was happy to see his other son was back.

"So Brambleclaw I was watching Firestar hold a meeting yesterday for a new deputy, did you get chosen?" Tigerstar asked him as he was wondering if he was chosen. Brambleclaw's ears drooped as he explained.

"Firestar didn't choose me, he chose Ashfur instead." Brambleclaw explained about what happened. Hawkfrost growled as it was now even harder for his job to get accomplished.

"So if Firestar dies, Ashfur becomes leader, now I got to kill him too?" Hawkfrost soon turned and walked away. Tigerstar turned to Brambleclaw as he had other news for him.

"You know, Hawkfrost is frustrated since Riverclan has fractured when he tried to hold a festival to get Leopardstar to make him deputy. As much as I like Leopardstar, I feel like she sometimes makes the wrong decisions but I don't blame her, her job as leader is stressful. As much as I wanted to be leader when I was still alive, it's a huge responsibility. Hawkfrost wants to rule over Shadowclan and Riverclan and reunite our old ties and once Firestar and Ashfur are gone, you can take Thunderclan and Windclan." Tigerstar shared his past experience about being leader and he said it was no easy task. Brambleclaw didn't know what to say but he knew his decision was completely on him. Brambleclaw gulped as he knew his task was going to be a difficult one. Hawkfrost soon padded back to him.

"I've had it with you; meet me at sunrise two sunrises from now." Hawkfrost made it clear to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw gulped as Hawkfrost decided to add more salt to the demand. "Oh and bring your leader with you." Brambleclaw was nervous about this and he feared for the safety of his leader and his clan. The memory of the Dark Forest faded from him as he soon woke up.

Brambleclaw looked around as he saw the snow was falling steadily as it looked like another storm had come through. There was a commotion at the camp entrance as he went to go investigate, Firestar followed him as he went over to the entrance, out came several Riverclan cats since they had no intention on attacking.

"Why are you here?" Firestar asked as he was wondering why there were so many Riverclan cats. The cats present were Mistyfoot, Reedwhisker, Mothwing, Willowpaw, Mosspelt, Littlefoot and Poolpaw.

"We're here since we've split from Hawkfrost. We can't trust him anymore he's Riverclan's number one enemy." Mistyfoot made it clear as she was being serious about. Firestar was wondering why her voice was booming throughout the forest.

"Can you slow down a bit and explain what happened, is there something wrong?" Firestar asked nicely so he can decide what was happening. Littlefoot stepped forward.

"I'm sorry; Mistyfoot is really pissed at the moment. She and several others have decided to pack up and move ourselves here since we know that we can take back our clan from abroad. It's Hawkfrost that's driving the wedge between the clans." Littlefoot explained what Mistyfoot was in a very bad mood. Firestar soon decided to ask:

"What exactly happened between all of you and Hawkfrost?" Firestar asked wondering what was happening. Littlefoot came forth to explain.

"It all started when we decided to do with Stormfur and Brook. We all held a vote on what to do with them and the votes were seven to seven. Half of us wanted Stormfur and Brook gone while the other half such as us wanted them to stay. Hawkfrost provoked a fight with Stormfur since his decision was final despite the vote being a draw. Soon after they were gone, if I can put it in better words, Hawkfrost has gone a bit mental." Littlefoot retold the events about what happened first. Firestar nodded before Littlefoot continued to speak. "He wants to create the clans of virtue, and this means amping up the bloodshed even more. No one could trust him except for Leopardstar who is no more than a weak leader herself. Heck he wanted to kick Mistyfoot out from the deputy spot so he can become the next deputy. He even created a new festival called the cult of the supreme cat." Firestar thought about it as he concluded that Hawkfrost had completely lost his mind.

"So how did this so called festival turned out?" Firestar asked curiously as he wanted to find out what really happened.

"Well…" Littlefoot began. It soon began to flashback to yesterday when the festival was held. It was all downhill from there.

Mistyfoot padded along this so called festival Hawkfrost was holding. It was clear he worked so hard that he wanted to get the approval of Leopardstar herself. She was relatively unhappy what it turned out to be. Littlefoot and Poolpaw were downright disgusted with Hawkfrost's actions so far.

"So you two, you not enjoying this festival?" Mistyfoot asked as they were relatively unhappy about it.

"I think Hawkfrost is starting to lose it. He thinks he's the leader Starclan or something," Littlefoot told Mistyfoot about this. Mistyfoot looked at him as he was extreme or something.

"Nonsense. Sure, he has gone a little extreme, but he doesn't think he's a Starclan leader or something." Mistyfoot mewed as she didn't want to ruin the festival. Soon the sunlight began to shine down through a patch of clouds as Hawkfrost stood on a big rock.

"My children bathe your immortal souls in the virtue of my republic!" Hawkfrost announced to the entirety of Riverclan. Mistyfoot turned around and looked back at Littlefoot.

"Okay yeah, he's completely lost it." Mistyfoot told Littlefoot about Hawkfrost completely losing his mind. The Flashback soon ended as Littlefoot finished his stated his conclusion about what happened.

"…and that's why we came all the way to you for help. I think it's time we decided to get rid of Hawkfrost once and for all. Also we threatened to take away his Porsche." Littlefoot soon concluded before adding that little footnote at the end. Firestar soon thought about it as he spoke.

"Damn, Riverclan just likes to have revolutions in their free time." Firestar soon spoke. He soon thought about it. "Feel free to stay until we have dealt with Hawkfrost." The seven Riverclan cats entered as there was more company that met the eyes. Brambleclaw was a little worried about it; did Hawkfrost make the ultimate mistake?

Leafpool was heading to the Moonpool again with Mothwing and Willowpaw, it was time they made Willowpaw into a full medicine cat apprentice. The three cats soon arrived followed by Barkface and Littlecloud.

"Mothwing, you and Willowpaw are early, what's the matter? Barkface mewed why they were here earlier than they anticipated. Mothwing soon turned and spoke.

"Hawkfrost has driven out half of Riverclan from their territory; Firestar was kind enough to give us some shelter." Mothwing responded. The other medicine cats nodded as they were concerned that the cats were telling the truth. Mothwing soon padded forth as she began to make an announcement. "Starclan has accepted a new apprentice to join the ranks of being Riverclan's medicine cat. Willowpaw would you want to share your thoughts with Starclan to receive messages and omens?" Willowpaw nodded eagerly.

"I do Mothwing I do." Willowpaw mewed excitedly. Mothwing nodded. "Willowpaw from this day forth, Starclan would visit you to speak to you." The cats nodded as they were happy about this. Barkface even cheered. The cats soon began discussing what was happening when Mothwing turned to Leafpool.

"Willowpaw had told Starclan the entire thing about the whole Mothwing incident and they are okay with it. Hawkfrost faked this sign and destroyed my belief in Starclan due to the fact that I'm the only cat in my clan strong enough to stop him. He just had to pacify me to render me unable to fight." Mothwing mewed to her. Leafpool soon nodded as she dipped her nose into the puddle.

Leafpool woke up as she was now in Starclan, she wanted to see Cinderpelt again. Spottedleaf looked at her.

"For the last time Spottedleaf, I demand that I see Cinderpelt so I can apologize to her." Leafpool demanded. Spottedleaf just at laughed at Leafpool and menacingly held up Cinderkit. Leafpool woke up as she padded away much angrier than normal. She got back to camp with Mothwing and Willowpaw as they fell asleep together.

Brambleclaw woke up the next morning as Firestar was looking for him. He opened an eye lazily as he wondered why Firestar was here.

"Firestar, is there something you need?" Brambleclaw mewed lazily as he got up.

"Yes there is." Firestar responded. "Come with me and we'll talk about it." Firestar soon took up the lead while Brambleclaw followed behind him.

The two of them were walking through the forest on some thick snow as it crunched in their paws. Firestar soon thought about it as he soon spoke to Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw I've been thinking about this for a while now. I feel like Ashfur wasn't the best decision for a deputy." Firestar began. Brambleclaw looked at him wondering if he regretted making that decision.

"What do you mean?" Brambleclaw asked. Firestar soon grumbled before he spoke up.

"You know I felt like I shouldn't have given Ashfur so much in such little time. I gave him an apprentice and the deputy spot too early I know you haven't trained an apprentice yet but I feel like you should have gotten that spot. Ashfur while a good warrior, I feel like he is somewhat chaotic. Once you get an apprentice under your fur, I can consider you deputy." Firestar mewed about Ashfur and why he was beginning to feel guilty of not choosing Brambleclaw. Ashfur was patrolling an area nearby with some fellow warriors. Firestar turned back to him as Brambleclaw spoke.

"I know we can make these decisions on an impulse but I hope you keep your promise to me to make me deputy if something bad happens to Ashfur." Brambleclaw mewed wanting Firestar to pay very close attention to it. Firestar nodded. Something was rustling in the bushes as the two cats suddenly got to their guard. Something huge slammed into Brambleclaw knocking him unconscious. Firestar soon looked around as four badgers pounced on him.

Brambleclaw woke up to see Hawkfrost right in front of him. Brambleclaw staggered to his paws as Hawkfrost slapped him across the muzzle with his paw. Brambleclaw fell.

"Hawkfrost why are you going against me like this?" Brambleclaw hissed seeing Hawkfrost's sudden change in attitude.

"You and your leader are making my job even harder. I want us to control the lake as brothers you and I, seeing how you are being nothing than a big block in the road, I guess I have to kill your leader." Hawkfrost explained before slamming another paw across Brambleclaw's face. Soon a yowling was heard as Brambleclaw raced over. He saw that Firestar was trapped in Hawkfrost's noose as he was dangling from a tree branch choking and losing air. He turned to Ashfur who was investigating nearby.

"Ashfur, go get help!" Brambleclaw shouted to him. Ashfur nodded as he turned with his patrol as they raced back to camp. Brambleclaw looked at Hawkfrost who was snickering to the warrior.

"Remember the Dark Forest and all the good times we had? Now's your chance to kill Firestar." Hawkfrost snickered as he was tightening the rope around Firestar's neck. Firestar choked on his words as he tried to speak.

"Brambleclaw do something!" Firestar's words were barely audible as he spoke. Brambleclaw knew it was now or never, the day of reckoning has come.

It was time to kill Hawkfrost.

**[A/N]: We are almost to our goal of 25 reviews and isn't that great. Hopefully this will come to about 60k words when this is done. I hope to see you all when we reach that goal. Cheers.**


	24. The slaying of Hawkfrost

"They're healthy as they grow." Leafpool mewed as she examined Sorreltail's kits. Sorreltail smiled as they began to squirm around her. Sorreltail was a little worried for Leafpool as she looked different compared to when her kits were first born.

"Leafpool you look awfully plump yourself, I think you've been eating more than you need at the Freshkill pile." Sorreltail mewed taking a jab at the medicine cat's rounded belly. Leafpool fidgeted when she felt Sorreltail touch her. "I know your sensitive but it must show that you might be having those little kits coming. I think we'll make great queens ourselves." Poppykit's eyes opened as she was beginning to squirm her way to Leafpool.

"Leafpool, I think when the kits come; I bet there is a kit that I will like more than any other." Poppykit squeaked to her. Leafpool was surprised that one of the kits could speak. Sorreltail looked at Poppykit as she was happy, she soon nudged her tail as she brought her back to where the warmth was.

"Poppykit was the first kit to speak of the bunch; she's still trying to walk. Now all my kits are speaking." Sorretail happily mewed. Leafpool soon rested her head to where the kits were as Poppykit soon licked Leafpool on the cheek. Sorreltail turned back to her. "See I told you she likes you." Soon their peace was interrupted as Ashfur entered the Nursery.

"Leafpool, Firestar is in peril, he's caught in a noose and is held up high, he might lose all of his lives if we don't act quickly." Ashfur mewed to her. Leafpool soon turned as she prepared to leave the nursery.

"I have to go Sorreltail, it was nice checking on you and the kits." Leafpool mewed as she turned to head out with Ashfur. Poppykit soon toddled over to Leafpool eager to follow her.

"I want to help." Poppykit squeaked with excitement. Leafpool turned to her.

"No Poppykit, it's too dangerous to leave the camp, you must stay here." Leafpool mewed to Poppykit. Poppykit's ears drooped as she was being left out of such an adventure. The cats soon left the camp to help Firestar out.

Brambleclaw was having trouble on what his next action was. Firestar was dangling from the noose as Hawkfrost padded around snickering. Tigerstar's voice rang through his head.

"Pull the noose tighter; make your old man proud." Tigerstar's voice rattled on. Hawkfrost soon padded to the noose as he began to pull on the rope. Firestar was hoisted higher, but the rope became tighter as he struggled to breathe.

"We can finally avenge our father by killing this kittypet of a leader." Hawkfrost encouraged him. Brambleclaw was on a breaking point. Brambleclaw soon raced forward to the stake the held the rope into the ground as he began to dig it up. Hawkfrost soon raced after him. "Oh no you don't you are not letting him free." Hawkfrost hissed but it was too late. The stake in the ground was soon released. Hawkfrost leaped into the air but mouse lengths short as the stake got higher and higher, Firestar was soon left freefalling to the ground, he landed with a hard thud. Hawkfrost soon landed too, dust being kicked up as he landed hard on the ground. Snow had got into his eye as he shook it out. He soon turned to Brambleclaw with rage in his eyes.

"Listen here and listen carefully, I am done with you and your plans. Riverclan is turning its back on you and if you keep up your ways, they will come back and bite you in the ass." Brambleclaw hissed as he was giving Hawkfrost one more chance to change his ways. Hawkfrost soon hissed back as he responded.

"You really are a fox hearted traitor yourself, its time you die!" Hawkfrost roared, he soon leaped at Brambleclaw as he two cats soon had their claws come out as they began to slice at their pelts. Brambleclaw soon sliced Hawkfrost across the face as Hawkfrost soon batted Brambleclaw with a huge paw.

The two cats fell as they both got up; they began to circle wondering who was going to make the next move. Brambleclaw hesitated for a moment giving Hawkfrost the golden opportunity to attack. Hawkfrost charged at Brambleclaw but Brambleclaw tensed up like a block of ice. Brambleclaw soon swung sideways slapping Hawkfrost with his tail. Hawkfrost was soon thrown off balance as he landed in some bushes. Hawkfrost got up as he whistled; the badgers soon came in their numbers. Brambleclaw was vastly outnumbered.

The badgers soon leaped at him as they were determined to kill him. Brambleclaw soon took a paw and slapped a badger across the muzzle drawing some blood. Another badger appeared behind him as he explosively kicked the badger using his back paws. The badger was sent flying. Another badger soon jumped landing on Brambleclaw as he soon shook it off and he slapped it with his tail sending it flying. A fourth badger leaped to his neck and sunk its teeth into it. Brambleclaw hissed as he was determined to get it off as more badgers came to swarm him. Suddenly a dark ginger cat soon yanked the badger off of him. Brambleclaw turned to see a group of cats coming to his aid, leading them was Squirrelflight herself.

"Thunderclan attack!" Squirrelflight yowled. Hawkfrost gulped as the cats soon gathered their strength to attack the badgers. The cats soon began to pile into the badgers as they began to beat them down. Ashfur and Birchpaw began to fight the biggest badger they can find. Brambleclaw soon left to continue his fight with Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost was in a corner as he observed the fight. Brambleclaw soon caught up to him. It was clear he wanted to finish what they started. Hawkfrost snickered.

"I told you the badgers are the real enemy trying to kill your leader not me." The badgers heard about this as they soon felt betrayed but they were still fighting. Leafpool was untying the noose around Firestar's neck as a badger soon approached her. Leafpool shivered with fear as the badger got ready to attack her. A nearly black tom soon leaped from a high ledge as he attacked the badger knocking on it hard enough to make it fall sideways. The yapping of a dog soon followed as the dog began to attack the badger, the tom soon raced to Leafpool to help her.

"I'm here Leafpool, I will help you get your leader free." The tom mewed to her as he began to help her undo the noose.

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool mewed with astonishment. Crowfeather ignored her.

"Now is not the time to talk, we should focus on getting your leader free." Crowfeather mewed to Leafpool trying to keep her focused on the task at hand. Leafpool soon saw the dog battling it out with the badger that wanted to attack her earlier, it was William.

Hawkfrost was still pleading for him to accept the fact that the badgers were the enemy and not him but Brambleclaw wasn't getting it. Hawkfrost soon kicked some snow into Brambleclaw's face as he attacked him again, the toms roared like lions as Brambleclaw sliced through Hawkfrost's ear tearing it off. Hawkfrost soon raked down Brambleclaw's side as he pushed him into the snow as he got on top of him. Brambleclaw tried to kick him but Hawkfrost was holding his weight on him. Brambleclaw raked his claws across Hawkfrost's underbelly wanting to cause as much damage as possible as Hawkfrost was desperate to grab onto his throat. Soon another group of cats soon appeared from the bushes as they were desperate to kick Hawkfrost down. Littlefoot soon leaped onto Hawkfrost knocking him away from Brambleclaw.

Hawkfrost soon landed with a thud as Littlefoot soon got on top of him like what he did with Brambleclaw. Hawkfrost was trying to keep this new threat away but Littlefoot was getting closer than he did to Brambleclaw. Littlefoot raked his claws across Hawkfrost's face as it tore some of his whiskers off. Littlefoot was slashing as face as possible causing multiple cuts across his face ranging from the deep cuts on his cheeks to thin ones on his nose. Littlefoot soon leaned down and bit Hawkfrost's other ear as Hawkfrost yowled in pain. Hawkfrost soon bit Littlefoot on the throat as he ripped the entire ear off. Hawkfrost soon threw him to the side. Poolpaw was worried. Hawkfrost soon got up even angrier at Brambleclaw. Hawkfrost soon charged at Brambleclaw who reared up on his hind legs to try to be intimidating to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was nearly out of energy and knew it was now or ever. He soon leaped at Brambleclaw with whatever strength was left, the force of the impact knocked Brambleclaw backwards to the ground and Hawkfrost soon grabbed Brambleclaw by the throat.

Brambleclaw yowled in pain as he felt Hawkfrost bite down hard. Brambleclaw began to slice Hawkfrost's side as blood was quickly spilling out of him. The cuts were long and deep as Hawkfrost was determined but he was losing his grip on Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw soon reared as he towered over Hawkfrost. He soon used his strength to throw Hawkfrost away. Hawkfrost soon landed with a thud but the throw forced him to bounce up. Hawkfrost looked as he realized that Brambleclaw had thrown him in the direction of the gorge. Hawkfrost soon hits his back on the wall of the gorge as he fell in Hawkfrost soon hit something sharp as it jabbed into his eye. Hawkfrost yowled before he fell deeper into the gorge. Hawkfrost's belly soon slammed into the gorge side as he was nearing the bottom. Hawkfrost finally hits the bottom landing head first as his body crunched as he finally came to rest.

Hawkfrost soon got up as he was now very weak from the ordeal. He tried to open one of his eyes but to only see nothing more than black with white spots, he lost an eye. Blood was seeping every wound he sustained, even his head where he took a very nasty fall. The badgers began to reappear.

"My friends are you here to heal me up and get me onto my feet?" Hawkfrost asked. The badgers just laughed at him.

"Friends? I thought you said we were the enemy?" The badger elder laughed soon the others began to gather. Hawkfrost was in big trouble now.

"No I can explain." Hawkfrost pleaded as he was really weak from the entire fight. The badgers didn't listen as they leaped onto Hawkfrost tearing out his internal organs as blood filled the gorge. Brambleclaw could hear the desperate screams of Hawkfrost as Hawkfrost was being mauled alive. Firestar soon got up being helped by Crowfeather.

"Thank you." Firestar mewed to Crowfeather. Crowfeather nodded as he turned away. Brambleclaw gulped as he was prepared to get exiled but Firestar was happy. He turned to Brambleclaw. "I'm proud of you, son." Firestar smiled. Brambleclaw looked up wondering why Firestar was congratulating him.

"What did I do that made you call me your son?" Brambleclaw mewed with confusion. Firestar smiled to him as he explained.

"You helped kill the cat that you liked so much, Hawkfrost was a follower of Tigerstar, a cat that was my enemy growing up. Now that you've killed his descendant, I should call you my son." Firestar explained, he soon rested his head on Brambleclaw's side as Squirrelflight and Ashfur padded to him.

"Nice fight you had, you seemed to fight with the lion in your heart." Ashfur mewed with astonishment. "You have certainly fought better than I had." Squirrelflight was by his side as Ashfur was happy about it. She went up as she was smiling.

"Remember when we told you that Hawkfrost was evil, you took it upon yourself to kill him and save Firestar, we are proud of you." Squirrelflight mewed as she knew that Brambleclaw was capable enough to see the truth between the clan and his family. Squirrelflight licked his cheek as she was more than proud of Brambleclaw. Ashfur soon shed a tear of delight.

"Maybe we should celebrate." Ashfur suggested. "Freshkill is on me." Ashfur wanted to celebrate that Hawkfrost was gone as the three cats soon padded away.

"Sure." Brambleclaw mewed happily. The three cats began to pad home together. Littlefoot decided to pack Riverclan up and head back to their territory seeing how Hawkfrost had been dealt with.

"Hey want to form an alliance between me, you and Squirrelflight, we help you if you help us?" Ashfur asked as he was ready to celebrate.

"Right you are." Brambleclaw responded as the three cats continued to speak. Leafpool soon padded to Firestar.

"How many lives did you lose Firestar?" Leafpool asked worried for her leader.

"I only lost one life when I took that fall. I could have lost more if I was cut off of air." Firestar admitted. He soon padded after the three cats as they were chatting. Leafpool turned to Crowfeather and William.

"Why did you decide to come all the way here?" Leafpool asked.

"We knew Firestar was in trouble and William had stayed in Windclan the night before the incident since he was worried about Hawkfrost, when we heard him we just had to rush over here to find that it was like a war. I was glad I got to be part of it and free your leader." Crowfeather responded as Leafpool smiled. William turned as he began to head away. Crowfeather turned to Leafpool as he wanted to say goodbye. "I'll see you around sweetheart." Crowfeather smiled before he bounded off following William. Leafpool looked over the lake as a trickle of scarlet blood was trickling into the lake as the water was running red. On the ice, were pieces of Hawfrost's guts as they were being pecked by crows as they fed? Leafpool heard the prophecy heard once more.

"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red." Leafpool confirmed that Hawkfrost was the cat that was to spill blood. And by that, Leafpool soon confirmed Peace has drifted back to the clans.

"Well I guess Warrior cats is over." Leafpool mumbled as she padded away.

**[A/N]: Like all good things, this story is on its last leg, Hawkfrost is dead and peace has been restored to the territory, the 2 part Epilogue will be out soon so pay attention to that. We hit 25 reviews and might as well milk whatever else is left of it. It's been an honor being with you and I hope to see you when the epilogue comes.**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Part 1**

It was the night of the blood moon when the cats have agreed to meet upon. The sky was clear and covered in stars. There was no wind and the air felt a little warm. The cats knew this meeting was going to be their last. Ashfur lead the way with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Littlefoot with Mothwing and Poolpaw, Tawnypelt and Crowfeather came alone as they were all on the island, the cats were wondering about what was going on as Brambleclaw sighed.

"My fellow cats I got some very distressful news I should say for all of us, Even if we've been together for moons, I think it's time the clans went their separate ways." Brambleclaw began; the cats were distraught by this.

"Separate ways?" Littlefoot's mew was filled the tears of a wailing warrior over the death of someone special. "We've always been together, why should we split?" Poolpaw stood by his side as well as Mothwing looking into Brambleclaw's eyes.

"Our loyalty to the clans is stronger than ever and these meetings that we've been having have to come to an end." Brambleclaw began to feel uneasy about the decision to split. Ashfur stood beside him providing him support. Mothwing spoke.

"In the several moons that we've journeyed together and stood together, we've learned more than ever about each other and we should stick together if we will take on any new challenges. Upon reflecting after the death of Hawkfrost, I say Leafpool and Crowfeather deserve to be together." Mothwing tried to keep the cats together. Leafpool lied down as the weight in her swollen abdomen was dragging her down with her spirit. Crowfeather didn't bother speaking until when it was right.

"I know that, we shouldn't have been together for so long. After Hawkfrost had been dealt with, I think we no longer have a common enemy to fight." Tawnypelt mewed. Ashfur stepped forward.

"You know I think it's right, we should separate." Ashfur sighed as his voice was somber. Squirrelflight hissed but it wasn't in a menacing tone but more of a plea for them to stay together.

"Separate? Us? But we've gone through so much. All of this, by sticking together." Squirrelflight wrapped her bushy tail around her short legs almost if she was trying to comfort herself over the idea about being distant from one another. Brambleclaw felt a shiver crawl up his spine, in his heart he wanted to agree with her but he knew these meetings had to come to an end. Crowfeather refused to look at any of them in the eye as he was still thinking about what was an appropriate thing to say. The lean warrior looked uncomfortable by just being there. Tawnypelt sighed as she stepped closer. She wrapped her long tail around Squirrelflight's body, although this gesture was kind but Brambleclaw couldn't help but feel unnerved by this which made him realize how far apart the clans have grown now that the clans were settling into their new territories.

"I know but the clans were never meant to be one." Tawnypelt mewed before continuing. "Our meetings now stand against the warrior code. We have done what Starclan wanted." Littlefoot spoke up.

"I know but we came so far like Mothwing said. I was once a small weak cat without Feathertail but now I'm a much stronger cat. I have an apprentice that is ready to become a warrior. My apprentice loves me deeply and she said she wants to become my mate once she receives her name." Littlefoot's voice was filled with guilt. "I mean we can all say Crowfeather underwent the most change when he was an apprentice." Crowfeather looked at his best friend that he had grown much attached to.

"We should have gone our separate ways right when we got here." Crowfeather grumbled, he soon turned back reflecting on what Littlefoot had said earlier. He soon felt regret on what he had said as he spoke up. "I definitely agree with Littlefoot on his statement on how we grew on this trip. I thought I was going to get no respect and much unwanted attention when I was an apprentice so I had to withdraw to my prickly shield. After meeting Feathertail and Leafpool, I found out that there was more to life than the cats who want to go after you and beat you up because of this, even with wars and battles, there is a side to us where we are warm and kind to each other. If I had learned one thing on this journey, if you treat cats like actual friends, they might actually be nice to you." Crowfeather's voice had sounded like pain as he realized that after tonight, things were never going to be the same. Brambleclaw felt a surge of pity for the warrior. They were now all thinking of Leafpool and if they did go their separate ways to begin with, would the whole affair be avoided and would Crowfeather still be happy with the life he had?

"Windclan's war would have been avoided if we had." Tawnypelt responded, trying to redirect their thoughts.

"I wouldn't be fooled by Hawkfrost if I have been more focused on staying loyal to Thunderclan." Brambleclaw knew his affiliation with his half-brother wasn't any of his companions fault but his own. Leafpool stood beside him.

"If we can learn one thing in life, is that we all make mistakes. We thought it was a good idea a time ago but when you reflect on it, you instantly regret it. I wanted to run away with Crowfeather since our love wouldn't keep us apart. Littlefoot and Poolpaw came along with us because of Hawkfrost himself. Now that Hawkfrost is gone, we can reflect on what we've been through." Leafpool reassured Brambleclaw that he wasn't perfect and neither was she but they can still come out of it and look back on it as they got older. Crowfeather smiled. Though Leafpool's words were true, it still left him uneasy after the situation has played out. The nine cats stood on the island, the wind easing them along as the bare trees swayed in the calm wind, pushing them along.

"Give us a moment." Brambleclaw pleaded. The goodbye the cats were going to share was like a bunch of cats given some of the sour traveling herbs, no one wanted to take the first bite. Brambleclaw knew he wasn't saying goodbye to these cats forever but it was more than enough to cut the ropes. It wasn't like saying goodbye to Stormfur or even worse, his heart ached at the thoughts of saying goodbye to Feathertail. Crowfeather took the first bite.

"I guess this means goodbye." Crowfeather stood up as he padded over to Littlefoot. "Train Poolpaw until she becomes a worthy warrior of Riverclan. Mothwing, even if Leafpool told me you have no belief in Starclan, keep doing what you like, don't let anyone stop you." Crowfeather soon turned to the heavily pregnant medicine cat. "Leafpool I hope we meet the day your kits are born. I wouldn't want to break my heart not being there when we name the kits together." Crowfeather soon rubbed his muzzle across Leafpool's cheek. He soon turned as he bounded over the log back to Windclan territory. Tawnypelt got up next. Her gaze fixed on Brambleclaw.

"I'm glad I got to know my brother better." Tawnypelt mewed, her green eyes traveling down to Squirrelflight. "Take care." A small smile soon formed on her muzzle as she was the next to leave. The three Riverclan cats got up next.

"I'm grateful that I got to spend the time with my favorite friends out of all. Even if things do change, we accept the changes." Littlefoot mewed before he and Poolpaw left Mothwing went over to say her goodbyes.

"I wouldn't want to miss the birth of the kits much like Crowfeather and I want to see you very soon." Mothwing mewed to Leafpool. Leafpool nodded as she turned away and bounded off. Ashfur and the others knew that their time together had ended but it didn't mean the end entirely. But it still hurts to see them all go. Ashfur lead the way back to Thunderclan camp.

**Epilogue: Part 2**

Leafpool and Squirrelflight were padding through the forest, the wind howled as snow continued to get into their eyes. Leafpool felt pain ripple through her body; her kits were going to come at any moment. Two cats were soon making their way through the snow; they were struggling just like them. Squirrelflight looked out to see the two cats approaching with Mothwing and Crowfeather themselves.

"Hey we weren't expecting you two to come." Squirrelflight's voice was dry from the wind but warm enough to give them a welcome.

"I invited Mothwing over when I got a message from Starclan about Leafpool but after some tense relations with Nightcloud, I knew I didn't want to stay with her. I myself and Mothwing decided to wait on you." Crowfeather explained. Mothwing nodded as the snow was hitting her fur. The four cats decide to take off as they needed to be somewhere far if Leafpool was going to have her kits safely. The cats soon took off as the snow was blowing on them. Crowfeather stood at Leafpool's side to keep her war as the cats soon found a hole under a tree stump; it was warm enough to shelter them from the wind. Mothwing got a stick after digging out an area nearby. She returned with the sturdy piece of wood as Squirrelflight took up residents at the entrance with Crowfeather.

Leafpool felt so much pain ripple through her as Squirrelflight turned to her wondering if Mothwing was going to take care of her. Crowfeather stood watch as he didn't want to leave his post unless needed.

"How's Leafpool?" Squirrelflight asked. Her voice was worried for her sister who was in pain.

"Yeah her kits are going to come." Mothwing responded as she gave her the stick. Leafpool began to chew on it to distract her from the pain. Crowfeather stood watch for any sign of trouble. Leafpool closed her eyes as she continued to force the kit out. Squirrelflight ran to her side to nip the new kit free. The black kit squeaked as it took its first breath. Crowfeather headed over to where the newborn kit was as he curled his tail around it to give it some warmth.

"We got ourselves a she-cat." Crowfeather mewed as he licked the kit to get the blood going. Mothwing nodded as Leafpool continued to try to force the next kit out. She felt a block as Mothwing went over to her.

"Don't keep pushing, you might hurt the kit." Mothwing instructed Leafpool who was chewing on the stick. Leafpool soon relaxed as the blockage was cleared, she began pushing the kit out again, Crowfeather soon let the black she-kit back to Leafpool as Squirrelflight pulled the next kit free. A large tom was born as Squirrelflight licked the kit; the kit mewed as she nudged it to Crowfeather to warm it up. Crowfeather began to feel the wind and the snow storm ease as he kept the biggest kit out of the bunch warm. The kit squirmed in his tail as it wanted to go to Leafpool. Leafpool soon felt another kit wanting to squirm free as she was prepared to break the stick. She chewed on it as she began to force the last kit out. Soon the stick was chewed in half as the last kit a blueish gray color was born. The kit wailed as Squirrelflight cleaned it. She soon put it to Leafpool to keep it warm. The sky became clear as the moon reflected down onto the hole. The three kits all began nursing off of Leafpool as Crowfeather and Mothwing looked at them.

"Aww they're adorable." Mothwing purred as she nuzzled Leafpool. Crowfeather soon puts himself near Leafpool to keep the kits warm.

"You're going to be a great mother Leafpool." Crowfeather smiled as his eyes began to water. He was just so happy for her. Leafpool soon nuzzled Crowfeather as Mothwing rested her head on her.

"What are you going to name them?" Mothwing asked. Leafpool thought about it for a moment as she reflected on it.

"The black she-kit will be Hollykit, I'm naming her after Ferncloud's kit Hollykit who sadly died back in the forest territory from starvation." Leafpool mewed as she let the kits suckle. The smaller one soon pushed Hollykit out of the way as it was being grumpy or something. It seemed angry all the time.

"I was going to name the big one Lionkit, he looks like a lion." Mothwing smiled as she was naming the big tom kit. Lionkit squirmed his way as Hollykit pushed him out of the way so she could feed.

"Don't call Lionkit god king of the universe." Crowfeather mewed. All the cats began to laugh. Once the laughter died down. Crowfeather looked at the third kit who was the smallest of the bunch and also a tom. "I'm going to name him Jaykit after the bird called a Blue Jay. He looks a lot like a Blue jay himself except in the form of a kit." Jaykit stopped suckling as he gave a dirty look to Crowfeather. It was clear Jaykit was going to be the grumpy one out of the bunch. Hollykit soon crawled to Crowfeather.

"It's so fluffy!" Mothwing mewed softly as Leafpool licked Hollykit. Squirrelflight and Crowfeather looked on as they smiled happily. Things were going to change.

William soon exited the barn followed a she-dog as it was clear he wasn't alone. They stood on top of the snow ridge as they looked out at the clear night time sky. Several small pups ran across the snow as they went to go meet their parents. An average size pup that had Spiderleg's colors soon ran up between his parents as he looked at them with excitement.

"So my pup, how do you like the view?" William asked him as he looked at the clear nighttime sky. The little pup wagged his tail with excitement.

"I like the view a lot." The little pup smiled to William. William licked the pup on top of his head as it was clear he was full of excitement.

"So what you want your new name to be?" William asked the pup curiously wanting to see what its response would be.

"Edmontonia." The little pup responded.

**[A/N]: So that is where the story will conclude and thank you for helping me through this since it was probably the biggest task I have gone up with. 60k words is no easy feat to an amateur writer but if you add a few words here and there, they do add up. I hope you enjoyed this story as much I did writing it for you, would you want to see a continuation with the arc with a brand new cast of characters? Let me know if you want to see this continue on for my readers. Cheers.**


End file.
